


W sieci kłamstw

by Luthien_00



Series: Gdy życie traci sens... [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Falling In Love, Johnbastian, Johnlock - Freeform, Kidnapped John, Kissing, Lies, Love, M/M, Obsession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Sex, Shower Sex
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:11:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien_00/pseuds/Luthien_00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian z 'małą' pomocą odzyskuje Johna. Stara się zrobić wszystko, by tym razem mieć go tylko dla siebie. Czy uda mu się w końcu zdobyć miłość ukochanego?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wydarzenia, które doprowadziły do akcji w tej opowieści, opisane są w ostatnim rozdziale "Związku rudowłosych", a wcześniej w "Powrocie niechcianego" i "Szeptach".

✲✲✲

Powoli zaczął odzyskiwać przytomność. Nie miał sił podnieść powiek, czy ruszyć ręką, ale jego umysł był świadomy tego, że leżał na  
czymś miękkim. Czuł nieznajomy zapach. Słyszał deszcz, który uderzał w szyby i czyjąś rozmowę. Była ona jednak niewyraźna jakby  
dochodząca zza ściany. Nie wiedział, jak długo zbierał siły, ale w końcu zmusił się do otwarcia oczu.

Jasne światło padające z okna oślepiło go na kilka sekund. Kiedy w końcu jego wzrok przyzwyczaił się do nowego otoczenia, wolnym  
ruchem odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na sufit. Zamrugał kilka razy i po raz pierwszy odetchnął głęboko. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie był i dlaczego.  
Ciężko mu było również stwierdzić, kim był i jak się nazywał. Zupełnie jakby miał amnezję, czy coś w tym stylu.

W miarę upływu minut jego zmysły wyostrzyły się bardziej. Teraz słyszał wyraźniej rozmowę w drugim pokoju, jednak nadal nie mógł  
zrozumieć słów. Jego oddech stał się mocniejszy i stabilniejszy. Był niemal całkowicie przebudzony i świadomy tego, co się działo.  
Rozejrzał się po pokoju i nagle usłyszał zgrzyt łańcucha. Zamarł, bo nie miał pojęcia, skąd dochodził ten okropny odgłos. Wtedy  
ponownie ruszył delikatnie nogą.

Jego serce zaczęło bić szybciej, a on sam nie wierzył, że to działo się naprawdę. Szybkim ruchem usiadł na łóżku. Pożałował tego, bo  
natychmiast zakręciło mu się w głowie. Chwycił za kołdrę i jednym ruchem odrzucił ją na bok. Zastygł w bezruchu. Jego prawa noga  
była przywiązana do poręczy łóżka grubym łańcuchem. Nie zwykłym, który mógłby go zranić, lecz lśniącym łańcuchem obitym  
miękkim materiałem wokół jego kostki.

Każdy ruch sprawiał, że po pokoju rozchodził się okropny dźwięk. Jednak to nie miało teraz najmniejszego znaczenia. Musiał  
ściągnąć to przekleństwo ze swojej nogi jak najszybciej! Chwycił za zamknięcie i próbował uwolnić stopę. Niemal natychmiast,  
kiedy zaczął siłować się z łańcuchem, rozmowy z drugiego pokoju ustały. Usłyszał dziwne hałasy, jakby ktoś przewracał meble,  
po czym drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się z hukiem. Spojrzał na człowieka, który stał w przejściu.

Poczuł na sobie zimny pot. Jego serce zatrzymało się, a z twarzy odpłynęła krew. W drzwiach stał Sebastian Moran. Oddychał ciężko  
i wpatrywał się w niego z nadzieją i strachem w oczach.  
\- John... - wyszeptał. Ruszył w jego stronę, jednak mężczyzna obok zatrzymał go w miejscu. Tymczasem John dostał ataku paniki.  
_Sherlock..._ Pamiętał widok, kiedy jego ukochany upadł na fotel z czymś wbitym w pierś. Ten przeklęty Moran znów pojawił się w  
jego życiu i po raz kolejny odebrał mu osobę, którą kochał. Jak można było być takim człowiekiem? Jak można mówić o miłości, kiedy  
robi się coś takiego? John stracił siłę na cokolwiek.

Sebastian próbował zbliżyć się do niego, ale mężczyzna mu na to nie pozwalał. John musiał uciekać, musiał dowiedzieć się, co z jego  
ukochanym. Czy przeżył? To była jedyna nadzieja, która zatrzymała go przed całkowitym poddaniem. John zebrał w sobie wszystkie  
siły. Wciąż patrząc w zmartwione oczy Sebastiana, zaczął cofać się coraz bardziej pod ścianę.

\- Kochanie, spokojnie... - ton Morana był delikatny i uspokajający. Czule szeptał jego imię, ale to nie pomagało. John chciał schować  
się w kąt, kiedy nagle stracił podparcie i upadł z łóżka na ziemię. Chciał wstać, ale nie mógł tego zrobić. Jego przywiązana noga  
uniemożliwiała mu ucieczkę na dalej niż metr.  
\- John... - Sebastian był bliski płaczu. Patrzył, jak jego ukochany trząsł się ze strachu i stresu. Miał ochotę wziąć go w ramiona i uspokoić,  
ale drugi mężczyzna siłą odepchnął go na drugi koniec pokoju.  
\- Moran, do cholery! Wyjdź stąd i daj mi pracować!

Szczupły blondyn zabrał z komody strzykawkę pełną jakiegoś płynu, po czym zbliżył się do zdezorientowanego Johna. Jak na zawołane  
ukochany Sebastiana poderwał się z ziemi i resztkami sił oparł na pobliskim parapecie. Spojrzał za okno i zamarł. Znał tę ulicę. Często  
przejeżdżał nią, kiedy prowadził sprawy z Sherlockiem. Wciąż byli w Londynie i to niecałe sześć kilometrów od Baker Street.

Nagle poczuł w swoim ramieniu ukłucie. Kiedy odwrócił głowę, zobaczył dosyć przystojnego mężczyznę, który wstrzyknął w jego  
ciało środek nasenny. Po chwili chwycił Johna pod ramię i położył z powrotem na łóżku.  
\- Ile razy mam ci mówić? Wyjdź! - mężczyzna warknął w stronę Sebastiana. Przykrył Johna i znów podszedł do komody. John powoli  
zaczął tracić siły i przytomność. Był przerażony. Nie wiedział, jak długo leżał już w tym pokoju i ile jeszcze czekało go niespodzianek.  
Jego myśli zaczęły dryfować, a on sam powoli zamykał oczy, jednak resztkami sił zobaczył, jak mężczyzna nabierał jakiegoś czerwonego  
płynu do nowej strzykawki.

\- Jesteś pewny, że to mu nie zaszkodzi? - zapytał Sebastian, chwytając mocno nadgarstek mężczyzny i patrząc mu w oczy.  
\- Oczywiście! Profesor sam czuwał nad badaniami. Nie ma nic lepszego i skuteczniejszego.  
Sebastian, choć niechętny puścił rękę mężczyzny. Obserwował, jak podał jego ukochanemu dawkę czerwonej mieszanki. Na szczęście  
John pogrążony był już we śnie i nawet nie poczuł ukłucia. Po wyjściu mężczyzny z pokoju Moran podszedł do drobnego blondyna.

Strach Johna i sposób, w jaki patrzył na niego, sprawiały Sebastianowi potworny ból. Chciał kochać i czuć się kochany. Był na dobrej  
drodze, chociaż czekało go jeszcze dużo pracy. Nachylił się nad Johnem i położył dłoń na jego czole.  
\- Kocham cię - wyszeptał i złożył na wąskich ustach delikatny pocałunek.

✲✲✲

\- Sherlock, uspokój się. Gniewem nic nie załatwisz... - mruknął Mycroft. Chciał uspokoić brata, który szalał w mieszkaniu, choć sam  
nie mógł sobie wybaczyć tego, co się stało. Siedział blady na kanapie z twarzą schowaną w dłoniach. Tymczasem jego brat chodził  
nerwowo po pokoju i przewracał wszystko, co było na jego drodze.

\- Sherlock! - krzyknął starszy Holmes.  
\- To twoja wina, Mycroft! To przez ciebie Moran porwał Johna, a wcześniej uciekł ze szpitala tuż przed twoim nosem!  
\- I uwierz, że to dla mnie bardzo trudne...

Sherlock parsknął ironicznym śmiechem. Po chwili rzucił się w stronę brata niemal z pianą w ustach.  
\- Trudne? Dla ciebie nie jest trudne to, że John zniknął. Dla ciebie trudna jest świadomość, że twoja organizacja i wszyscy ludzie  
zawiedli! Nie możesz pogodzić się z porażką! A John... o niego nie dbasz. Masz gdzieś, co się z nim teraz dzieje - ostatnie zdanie  
Sherlock wydusił z siebie słabym tonem.  
\- Jak możesz tak myśleć, bracie? Wiem, że John jest twoim przyjacielem. Martwię się o niego tak samo, jak ty i moim priorytetem  
jest sprowadzenie go z powrotem do domu.

Sherlock pokręcił głową. Był wściekły na siebie, że pozwolił wyrwać sobie Johna. Przecież był pod jego opieką od tak dawna. Mycroft  
ostrzegał go przed Moranem. Miał możliwości zapobiegnięcia temu wszystkiemu, a jednak dał się zaskoczyć. Dał Moranowi możliwość  
porwania Johna. To wszystko przez jego dumę...

Spojrzał ze spokojem na mały nóż, leżący nad kominkiem. Ten sam, który wbił się w jego pierś i uniemożliwił walkę z Moranem.  
Małe ostrze, które nie miało go zabić, tylko unieszkodliwić. Dzięki niemu Moran miał nad nim przewagę. Sherlock musiał żyć ze  
świadomością, że John był w ramionach Morana, a wszystko przez taki mały nóż.

W przypływie szału Sherlock chwycił ostrze i cisnął go z całej siły na drugi koniec pokoju. Nóż wbił się w ścianę, tuż nad głową  
siedzącego Mycrofta. Młodszy Holmes położył dłoń na piersi z grymasem na twarzy. Wciąż czuł palące kłucie w miejscu małej rany.  
Czując pod palcami świeży opatrunek, usiadł na fotelu z łzami w oczach.

\- Wszyscy ich szukają. Każde służby w kraju. Sprawdzamy każdy statek, samochód i samolot...  
\- To nic nie da. Za ich zniknięciem stoi ktoś, kto ma nad nami przewagę. Zawsze jest dwa kroki przed nami.  
\- Znajdziemy ich, bracie...  
Sherlock poczuł na ramieniu uścisk Mycrofta.  
\- Zawiniłem. To z mojej winy John został porwany i to ja sprowadzę go do ciebie całego i zdrowego - dodał. Sherlock wbił w niego  
swoje spojrzenie. Mycroft niemal zadrżał pod jego ciężarem. Oczy jego brata przepełnione były nie tylko nadzieją, ale i wściekłością.  
\- Kiedy dorwiesz Morana... masz oddać go w moje ręce. Nie zgodzę się na żaden sąd czy zamknięty ośrodek. Sam wymierzę sprawiedliwość.

✲✲✲

Chociaż John przebywał tuż za ścianą, Sebastian nie mógł do niego zajrzeć i upewnić się, czy wszystko było dobrze. Pragnął tego, chciał  
czuwać nad ukochanym dzień i noc, ale miał zakaz. Pewnie nie przejmowałby się nim, gdyby nie to, że tuż obok siedział nie kto inny  
jak sam profesor Moriarty. Był jego szefem, to jemu zawdzięczał odzyskanie Johna, dlatego nie mógł sobie pozwolić na nieposłuszeństwo.

Sebastian siedział jak na szpilkach i co chwila spoglądał w stronę pokoju Johna. Tymczasem starszy mężczyzna spokojnie palił cygaro  
w wygodnym fotelu. Po chwili odchylił głowę do tyłu i wypuścił w stronę sufitu gęsty dym.  
\- Dlaczego to tak długo trwa? Nie możemy najpierw przenieść się w inne miejsce, a dopiero później zająć się Johnem? - zapytał Moran.  
Starał się panować nad emocjami, dlatego mocno zaciskał zęby przed wybuchem gniewu. Po raz pierwszy w życiu ktoś miał nad nim  
aż taką władzę. Nie podobało mu się to, ale dla Johna był gotów do największych poświęceń.

\- Spokojnie, panie Moran. Nad wszystkim panuję... Ponadto nie sądzi pan, że ukrywanie się tuż pod nosem węszących braci Holmes  
jest niesamowicie ekscytujące?  
Sebastian nie chciał zawracać sobie głowy takimi gierkami. Chciał jedynie wywieźć ukochanego i spędzić z nim resztę życia. Spojrzał  
na swojego pracodawcę i westchnął nerwowo.  
\- Wiem, że dobrze się bawisz, wodząc za nos Mycrofta i tego jego brata, ale chciałbym mieć już pewność, że nas nie znajdą. Kiedy  
zapewnisz nam transport?  
\- Kiedy tylko twój John będzie gotowy, Sebastian - profesor zmienił ton i nie zwracał się już do niego tak oficjalnie. Po raz  
kolejny zaciągnął się dymem i zamknął oczy. Słyszał Morana, który wstał z niecierpliwością ze swojego fotela i zaczął krążyć po pokoju.

\- Pamiętaj, że jesteś mi winny przysługę.  
\- Tak, tak. Będę na każde twoje skinienie... Może i jestem zabójcą i kryminalistą, ale mam swój honor. Wiem, kiedy i względem kogo  
mam być wierny...  
Profesor wydał z siebie ciche mruknięcie zadowolenia. Sebastian był idealnym pracownikiem. Zdolny, lojalny i zabójczy, kiedy trzeba  
było. Odzyskanie dla niego Johna było niską ceną za obietnicę posłuszeństwa. Posiadanie takiego snajpera nie mogło się niczemu równać.

\- Kiedy dotrzecie na miejsce, dam wam jakiś czas na klimatyzację. Jednak mam już na oku pewną sprawę i chciałbym, żebyś zajął się tym  
jak najszybciej.  
\- Jak to? Mam zostawić Johna samego w nowym miejscu? Jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz? A co będzie, jeżeli twoja mieszanka przestanie  
działać, albo nie daj boże coś mu się stanie?  
\- Nie panikuj. Przecież to nie ty jesteś od myślenia... Spokojnie. Kiedy ty będziesz wyjeżdżać na misję, moi ludzie zajmą się Johnem.

Jego słowa nie uspokoiły Sebastiana. Wolał spędzać z ukochanym każdą wolną chwilę i nie zostawiać go pod opieką innych ludzi.  
Jednak musiał być lojalny. W końcu to profesor miał zapewnić im nie tylko kryjówkę i pieniądze, ale i bezpieczeństwo. Nagle drzwi  
od pokoju Johna otworzyły się i stanął w nich ten sam mężczyzna, który od kilku dni zajmował się lekarzem. Spojrzał na profesora.

\- Jest gotowy, sir.  
Nie czekając na pozwolenie, Sebastian ruszył do pokoju. Zatrzymał się w przejściu i omiótł pomieszczenie swoim wzrokiem. W końcu  
zauważył ukochanego. John siedział spokojnie przy oknie i spoglądał na ulicę. Wyglądał na wyczerpanego, jednak nie było na jego twarzy  
cienia złości czy niepokoju.

Sebastian zrobił krok do przodu. Zbliżał się do ukochanego najwolniej, jak mógł. Kiedy dzieliło ich niecałe pięć metrów, John odwrócił  
głowę i spojrzał na swojego byłego dowódcę z wojska. Jego niebieskie oczy błyszczały od odbijającego się w nich słońca. Miał nieco  
spierzchnięte usta, co sprawiło, że Sebastian miał ochotę zwilżyć je jego własnymi wargami.

John nie ruszał się, jego wzrok wbity był w Morana. Cisza przedłużała się niemiłosiernie i kiedy w końcu Sebastian nabrał powietrza, żeby  
przerwać napiętą atmosferę, usłyszał czysty i delikatny głos ukochanego.  
\- Kim jesteś?

 


	2. Chapter 2

✲✲✲

**Kilka godzin wcześniej**

\- Nie! Nigdzie nie idę! I nie zbliżaj się do mnie! - wściekły głos Johna wypełniał niewielki pokój. Sebastian obserwował go i chociaż nie mógł nic zrobić, starał się zapanować nad emocjami ukochanego.

\- John, spokojnie. Nie chcemy zrobić ci krzywdy - powtarzał w kółko niemal zdesperowanym tonem. Miał ochotę zabić pomocnika profesora Moriarty'ego, który wywoływał u Johna taki atak paniki. Ukochany Sebastiana chodził nerwowo pod ścianą i szukał ukrycia to w jednym to w drugim kącie. Leki uspokajające przestały działać i nijak nie można było ich podać po raz kolejny, bo John nie pozwalał się nikomu zbliżyć. W jego oczach Sebastian widział nie tylko przerażenie, co nieufność i dezorientację.

\- John, błagam cię... spróbuj się uspokoić. Zaufaj nam... - błagał Sebastian. Czuł, że jego serce zaraz pęknie z bólu. Miał Johna na wyciągnięcie ręki. Chciał go objąć i uspokoić na swojej piersi. Szeptać, że teraz będą mogli być razem... jednak to było za wcześnie. Z pamięci Johna zniknęły wszystkie wspomnienia, nie wiedział kim i gdzie był. To było niemal tak, jakby Sebastian dostał od losu drugą szansę, na zdobycie jego miłości. Na zdobycie Johna tylko dla siebie.

\- Zaufać? - John krzyknął z niedowierzaniem, lecz nie udało mu się ukryć strachu.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, kim jesteście! Kim JA jestem! Boże, co tu się dzieje... - powiedział zdesperowany i znów zaczął krążyć po pokoju ze spuszczonym wzrokiem. Sebastian złapał za ramię zastępcę profesora i odepchnął go na drugą stronę pomieszczenia. Był niesamowicie wkurzony, że nie mógł pomóc ukochanemu.

\- Łańcuchy, strzykawki, jakieś dziwne leki... - mamrotał John.

\- John, proszę. Uspokój się i chodź ze mną... - Sebastian wyciągnął dłoń w stronę ukochanego. Błagalnym wzrokiem próbował przekonać go do zaufania mu.

\- Nigdzie nie idę! Nawet nie wiem gdzie i dlaczego miałbym to zrobić!

\- W tej chwili nie ma pan innego wyboru, panie Watson...

Do pokoju wszedł mężczyzna. Jego wyprostowana postawa i pewny krok robiły wrażenie na wszystkich, którzy mieli z nim kontakt. Był spokojny i dystyngowany, zupełnie jakby żył w innej rzeczywistości i górował nad zwykłymi ludzi. John obserwował go w ciszy i nie odwrócił wzroku nawet wtedy, gdy mężczyzna stanął tuż naprzeciw i wbił w niego swoje oczy.

\- Jest pan w nieznanym miejscu. Nie wie pan, kim jest ani co się stało. Chyba nie sądzi pan, że pańska pamięć wróci na zawołanie? Gdybyśmy chcieli zrobić panu krzywdę, zrobilibyśmy to już dawno, nie dbając o pańskie dobro. A jednak jest pan cały i zdrowy. Na dodatek wolny... Ale jeżeli to nadal panu nie pasuje... - Profesor wskazał ruchem dłoni na drzwi i zrobił przejście dla Johna, testując go.

\- ...może pan wyjść. Nie będziemy pana zatrzymywać. Jednak wątpię, czy znajdzie się na zewnątrz ktoś, kto zechce panu pomóc. Dlatego na razie, musi pan nam zaufać, panie Watson... Nie ma pan innego wyboru.

John spoglądał to na profesora, to na Sebastiana, który drżał na samą myśl, że jego ukochany jednak wybierze tę pierwszą wersję. Oczywiście nie pozwoliłby mu przekroczyć progu tego pokoju, jednak sama myśl o utracie jego miłości po raz kolejny, sprawiała, że Sebastian wariował.

John zastanawiał się bardzo długo. Jego oddech spowalniał i nie był już tak spięty tak minutę wcześniej. Milczał długą chwilę. Jednak profesor nie powiedział ani słowa. Czekał cierpliwie na decyzję. Podobnie Sebastian, który dziękował w duchu za cierpliwość, której nauczył się w wojsku. W końcu John podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na mężczyznę przed sobą.

\- Ale stawiam jeden warunek...

✲✲✲

**Chwila obecna**

Dla Sebastiana istniało w życiu kilka rzeczy niemożliwych - poddanie się przeciwnikowi, pozwolenie komuś rządzić sobą i co ważniejsze, niekochanie Johna. W tej chwili niemożliwe wydawało mu się nie patrzenie na ukochanego. John siedział na drugim końcu samolotu, wpatrzony w chmury za oknem. Był blady i osłabiony. Nie pozwalał się nikomu zbliżać. To była cena, jaką Sebastian musiał zapłacić, żeby wywieść ukochanego za granice Wielkiej Brytanii.

Nikomu nie było do niego podchodzić. Co prawda ani profesor, ani jego pracownicy i tak nie mieli takiego zamiaru, jednak dla Sebastiana ta sytuacja była największą karą. Miał ukochanego tak blisko, po raz kolejny odzyskał go i teraz jak nigdy wcześniej miał okazję, rozkochać go w sobie. A jednak... Ta dziesięciometrowa odległość, jaka ich dzieliła, była chyba najbardziej bolesna.

\- Nie podoba mi się ten pomysł. Jest zbyt ryzykowny... - mruknął Moran. Siedział spięty ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i nerwowo stukał nogą o ziemię. Tymczasem profesor przeglądał jakieś dokumenty. Nie obdarzył go spojrzeniem, co nawet nie zdziwiło Sebastiana.

\- Ale jest mój. Nawet nie próbuj podważać tego, co zaplanowałem. Powinieneś cieszyć się z tego, co masz... - powiedział starszy mężczyzna i rzucił spojrzeniem w stronę Morana.

\- Szkoda tylko, że nie słuchasz innych. Jesteś zbyt pewny siebie. I nie przekonasz mnie faktem, że przez tyle lat zabawiasz się z Holmesami... Zobaczysz, kiedyś jeden błąd cię zgubi.

Profesor uśmiechnął się delikatnie, co nie było częstym widokiem. Jego nowy współpracownik - a teraz już prawa ręka - nie bał się wygłaszać głośno swoich opinii. I właśnie to robiło z niego tak cennego i pożądanego sojusznika. Nie odkładając dokumentów, starszy mężczyzna ściągnął okulary i spojrzał na Sebastiana.

\- W takim razie powiedz, co cię martwi?

\- Twoje nonszalanckie podejście do sprawy! - warknął Sebastian, jednak momentalnie się uspokoił i opierając rękę na oknie, zasłonił usta. Jego głos przyciągnął uwagę Johna, który na sekundę spojrzał w jego stronę.

\- A co konkretnie? - zapytał profesor niezmiennym tonem. Moran westchnął i pochylił się w jego stronę. Nie chciał, aby John usłyszał tę rozmowę.

\- Nie zgadzasz się, żebym zmienił imię i nawet nie starasz się udawać, że jestem kimś innym. A na dodatek wywozisz nas gdzie? Do Afganistanu! Do Afganistanu, rozumiesz to? W miejsce gdzie John i ja spędziliśmy tyle lat. Co będzie, jeżeli zacznie sobie przypominać, kim jest? Co, jeżeli moje imię zacznie mu się wydawać znajome? Co, jeżeli widok Afganistanu przywróci mu pamięć? - Sebastian ledwo powstrzymywał swój głos. Starał się mówić jak najciszej, ale trudno mu było zapanować nad emocjami. Miał wiele wątpliwości i bał się, że cały plan trafi szlag, przez nieodpowiedzialność jego pracodawcy.

\- A co, jeżeli trafimy do niebezpiecznej dzielnicy? Jeżeli jakiś szaleniec postanowi zaatakować, kiedy mnie nie będzie z Johnem? Pomyślałeś o tym?

\- Sebastian, po pierwsze, nie lecimy do Afganistanu. Po drugie, nawet jeżeli John zacznie sobie przypominać twoje imię, to powinieneś się z tego cieszyć. Zwłaszcza ze wzgląd na tę twoją bajeczkę, którą masz zamiar mu wmówić... Po trzecie nie masz szans, żeby jego pamięć powróciła, inaczej nie nazywałbym się Moriarty. I po czwarte... Lecimy do zachodniej części Chin. Tam nie jest niebezpiecznie. Przynajmniej nie dla ciebie i Johna. Władza starszego z braci Holmes nie sięga do tego komunistycznego kraju, więc przynajmniej ich będziesz miał z głowy... - Profesor odchylił się wygodnie w fotelu i założył nogę na nogę.

\- Więc jak widzisz, wszystko jest doskonale przemyślane. Następnym razem pomyśl, zanim zwrócisz mi uwagę.

Sebastian nie wyglądał na przekonanego, jednak postanowił zaufać mężczyźnie. W końcu to on był geniuszem zła i nie tylko. Moran wiedział, że jedyne, na czym powinien się skupić, to w jaki sposób przekonać Johna i rozkochać go w sobie. Obiecał sobie jedno, że już nigdy nie wypuści go ze swoich objęć.

✲✲✲

Po długim locie, a następnie przejażdżce piaszczystą drogą, samochód z Sebastianem i Johnem zatrzymał się w końcu w centrum małego miasteczka Shiquanhe w zachodniej części Chin. Było to słabo rozwinięte terytorium, co idealnie nadawało się na kryjówkę i miejsce, by rozpocząć nowe życie z dala od wścibskich oczu. Co prawda dwóch białych mężczyzn wzbudziło niemałe zainteresowanie wśród miejscowych ludzi, jednak Sebastian dostał zapewnienie od profesora, że nie byli oni groźni w żaden sposób.

John stanął przed białym domem. Z jego twarzy nie znikało zdziwienie i podziw. Wyglądał na zainteresowanego nowym miejscem, lecz Sebastian wiedział, że było to tylko chwilowe. Jego ukochany z całą pewnością nie był gotowy na zamieszkanie w tak egzotycznym i dzikim miejscu.

\- Wejdźmy - powiedział z uśmiechem Sebastian i stojąc obok Johna, otworzył drzwi do domu i przepuścił go w przejściu. Blondyn niepewnie rozejrzał się po wnętrzu.

\- I jak? - zapytał Sebastian, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

\- Całkiem nieźle. Chyba zawsze lubiłem wschodni styl, bo podoba mi się tutaj - powiedział John, rozglądając się niepewnie. Wtedy jego wzrok padł na Sebastiana. Mężczyzna obserwował go przyjaznym i delikatnym spojrzeniem. John sądził, że mężczyzna ma zamiar złamać umowę i zbliżyć się do niego, ten jednak stał w miejscu i czekał na jego reakcję.

John odetchnął cicho. Ruszył do pierwszego pokoju i po obadaniu wnętrza, usiadł na najbliższej kanapie. Patrzył na wyższego mężczyznę, który ostrożnym krokiem stanął po drugiej stronie niskiego stolika i zajął miejsce na ziemi, kładąc ręce na stole. Był spięty, bo nerwowo tarł dłonie i unikał wzroku Johna.

\- I co teraz? Co dalej? - zapytał blondyn. Wyższy mężczyzna westchnął niepewnie.

\- Wiesz, że mam wiele pytań. Dosłownie nie mogę ich zliczyć, a na szczęście wciąż pamiętam, jak się dodaje. Nie wiem kim jestem ani co się stało. Kim byłem? Dlaczego musieliśmy przelecieć tak wiele kilometrów... - John nachylił się lekko nad stolikiem i wbił błękitne oczy w Sebastiana.

\- Jak się nazywasz? - zapytał po chwili. Moran wahał się, czy rzeczywiście powiedzieć mu prawdę. Obawiał się, że to jedno słowo może zniszczyć całą pracę.

\- Sebastian - mruknął niewyraźnie. John wpatrywał się w niego przez kilka sekund, po czym znów rozsiadł na kanapie i milczał jakiś czas.

\- Sebastian... raczej nic mi to nie mówi - powiedział, kręcąc lekko głową. Moran poczuł, że z jego serca spadł ogromy ciężar. Niemal odetchnął z ulgą. Poczuł się nieco pewniej, dlatego odchrząknął cicho, bardzo powoli wstał z ziemi i patrząc w oczy Johna, usiadł na kanapie. Chociaż dzieliła ich spora odległość, John przesunął się na sam skraj, ale nie próbował uciekać.

\- W porządku - powiedział nieco zdezorientowany.

\- A... Skąd się znamy? - zapytał.

\- Poznaliśmy się w pracy. Od razu uprzedzam twoje pytanie... Byłeś, a raczej jesteś lekarzem. Ja pracowałem w ochronie...

\- A więc jesteśmy współpracownikami - John raczej stwierdził, niż zadał pytanie. Lekarz i ochroniarz. Jedyne co przyszło mu do głowy to praca w szpitalu. To możliwe, że tam się poznali.

Sebastian poczuł, że właśnie nadeszła ta chwila. Bał się, oczywiście, że się bał. Ale czekał na taką okazję od zawsze. Musiał być spokojny i opanowany, jeżeli chciał, aby jego ukochany uwierzył mu na słowo.

\- Nie do końca... - mruknął Moran i opuścił wzrok.

John wyglądał na nieco zdezorientowanego. Wpatrywał się w wyższego mężczyznę, czekając na kontynuację. _Teraz, Sebastian. Nie czekaj dłużej. Możesz to zrobić._

\- Więc kim jeszcze?

\- John, jesteśmy... kochamy się i jesteśmy... parą.

 


	3. Chapter 3

✲✲✲

Ku zdziwieniu Sebastiana John uśmiechnął się, lecz już chwilę później odwrócił wzrok i zachichotał nerwowo. Moran nie miał pojęcia, co oznaczała jego reakcja. Zanim zdążył zapytać ukochanego lub wykonać jakiś ruch, John wstał z kanapy i podszedł do najbliższego okna. Tuż za nim rozciągało się chińskie miasteczko i góry.

Sebastian cały czas obserwował zagubionego mężczyznę. Chciał zrobić coś, żeby mu pomóc, jednak obiecał mu, że nie zbliży się, dopóki John nie będzie na to gotowy. Blondyn stał chwilę nieruchomo i oglądał widok za oknem. W końcu westchnął nerwowo i schował twarz w dłonie.

\- Boże, co tu się dzieje...?

Sebastian nie wytrzymał. Jego ukochany był przerażony i zagubiony. To wszystko działo się za szybko. Sebastian był wściekły na siebie, ponieważ to była tylko jego wina. To przez niego John był oszołomiony i nie miał pojęcia, co się działo. Jednak to była najlepsza okazja, żeby go zdobyć. Musiał postąpić w ten sposób, żeby John go pokochał. Tylko tutaj mieli szansę rozpocząć nowe życie.

Moran powoli wstał z ziemi i zbliżył się do ukochanego, który wciąż stał przy oknie. Tak bardzo chciał go dotknąć. Przytulić. Nie myślał na razie o całowaniu czy innych tego typu rzeczach. Najważniejsze było dla niego dobro Johna. Chciał, żeby niski blondyn czuł się przy nim bezpiecznie, bo przecież mógł polegać teraz tylko na nim.

\- John... - zaczął Sebastian. Stał naprzeciw blondyna, ale nie odważył się go dotknąć.

\- Błagam, cię. Powiedz mi, co tutaj się tak naprawdę wyprawia? Czy to jest jakiś dziwny sen, z którego nie mogę się obudzić? Nic nie pamiętam. Nawet tego, że nazywam się John. Siedzimy zamknięci na jakimś odludziu na drugim końcu świata... I na dodatek dowiedziałem się, że podobno jestem gejem... - tym razem John zaśmiał się głośno. Sebastian wiedział, że nie był to szczery śmiech. Wynikał raczej z niedowierzania. Ta sytuacja przerastała Johna.

\- Kochanie, proszę. Usiądźmy... - powiedział nieco zrezygnowanym tonem. Chciał uspokoić ukochanego i musiał zrobić to powoli. Nie mógł już dłużej patrzeć na strach w jego oczach. Jednak teraz John wyglądał inaczej. Wpatrywał się w Morana i mrugał szybko z nieco zaskoczonym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Co się stało, słońce? - Sebastian zaniepokoił się tą nagłą zmianą. Już wyciągał dłoń, by złapać Johna za łokieć, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że nie powinien jeszcze tego robić, dlatego cofnął rękę.

\- Nie, nic... Tylko... Nie ważne - John odetchnął nerwowo i ruszył w kierunku kanapy. Sebastian dosłownie widział, jak z Johna uchodzą wszystkie siły, kiedy upadł na siedzenie i potarł twarz. Nie czekając długo, usiadł przy nim. Oczy Johna były czerwone, jakby był bliski płaczu. Na policzkach widniały rumieńce, a jego włosy były nieco zmierzwione. Przez chwilę nie patrzył na Sebastiana, jednak nie miał nic przeciwko, że siedział to blisko.

\- To, co teraz? - zapytał po dłuższej chwili. Nie był już tak spięty, ale wciąż nie patrzył w oczy zmartwionego Morana. Jednak Sebastian nie rozumiał pytania.

\- Co będziemy tu robić? Jak długo zostaniemy w tym miejscu?

 _Tak długo, jak będzie to konieczne, John. Nigdy nie wrócimy do Londynu. Nie pozwolę, żeby Holmes zbliżył się do ciebie na mniej niż pół świata_. Oczywiście Sebastian nie powiedział tego na głos. Nie chciał przerazić Johna.

\- Możemy wyjść na miasto. Chciałbym, żebyś nie był taki zagubiony i nie czuł się jak w więzieniu. Jesteś wolnym człowiekiem, John. Proszę, nie bój się i zaufaj mi - powiedział, patrząc ukochanemu głęboko w oczy. John z rezygnacją pokręcił głową.

\- W porządku i tak nie mam teraz innego wyboru...

✲✲✲

Miasteczko położone na odludziu może i nie było zbyt wielkie, było za to bardzo dobrze rozwinięte. Była w nim szkoła, muzeum, pełno sklepów no i oczywiście mnóstwo małych domków i większych budynków mieszkalnych. Doskonałe warunki dla osób, które chciały żyć w swoim świecie i małej społeczności.

Dwóch mężczyzn o zachodnich rysach twarzy musiało przyciągać uwagę. Poza tym Sebastian wyróżniał się wzrostem a John kolorem włosów. Uwaga przechodniów irytowała Morana, chciał, aby jego ukochany nie czuł się niekomfortowo, żeby rozluźnił się trochę i przywykł do takiego życia. W końcu mieli mieszkać tu jakiś czas.

\- Chyba nic nie zdołamy sobie tu kupić, poza tym nie mamy pieniędzy... - powiedział John, kiedy przystanęli na chwilę przy wielkiej rzeźbie w centrum miasta.

\- Masz rację. Raczej nie sprowadzają tu ubrań w naszych rozmiarach - Sebastian starał się obrócić to w żart, jednak nie było mu do śmiechu. Było zimno, a poza tym ze względu na bliską obecność gór, dość szybko zaczynało robić się ciemno.

Moriarty nie przygotował Sebastiana zbyt dobrze od tej strony. On i John nie mieli ze sobą żadnych ubrań na zmianę, nie mówiąc już o pieniądzach, czy innych rzeczach, potrzebnych do zamieszkania w tym mieście. Sebastian był wściekły, bo chciał dać Johnowi wszystko, co najlepsze, a nie mógł kupić mu nawet czegoś do picia czy jedzenia. Miał nadzieję, że lodówka w ich domu nie była pusta.

\- Może wracajmy do domu - powiedział cicho, kiedy jego wzrok padł na spokojną twarz Johna. Wyglądał tak słabo i wątle. Jednak ostatnie promienie słońca, oświetlające jego postać i lekki wiatr, sprawiały, że jego ukochany przypominał mu tego samego Johna z wojska. Pięknego i silnego mężczyznę, który zawsze stawiał na swoim. Ten widok wlał w Sebastiana nowe siły.

\- Tak. Zaczyna się robić coraz zimniej... - powiedział John i otulił się szczelniej kurtką. Oboje ruszyli w stronę domu. Nie zwracali już uwagi na ludzi, którzy przyglądali się im z ciekawości. Idąc obok ukochanego, Sebastian pragnął chwycić jego dłoń. Tak bardzo pragnął dotyku...

Raz na jakiś czas widział, że John spoglądał na niego. Jego serce przyśpieszało, a w brzuchu zaczęły latać motyle. Zwykłe spojrzenie Johna sprawiało, że Sebastian czuł się jak w niebie, chociaż wciąż był daleki od swojego celu. Chciał rozkochać w sobie blondyna, chciał żyć z nim i cieszyć się każdym dniem w jego ramionach. Od tak dawna go kochał... Wcześniej miał dwie okazje, żeby zdobyć Johna, jednak teraz był pewny, że mu się to uda.

John czuł się bardzo obco w tym nowym miejscu. Przytłaczał go fakt, że nie wiedział nawet, kim był i dlaczego stracił pamięć. Chciał się tego dowiedzieć. Chciał wiedzieć wszystko, co miało z nim związek. Ale tyle wydarzyło się w ciągu tych dwóch dni, odkąd odzyskał przytomność w mieszkaniu w Londynie, że kolejne informacje mogłyby go tylko jeszcze bardziej dobić. Chciał poznać prawdę, ale w odpowiednim czasie.

Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego, ale czuł się dziwnie spokojny w boku Sebastiana. Nie bał się otoczenia i był pewniejszy, idąc obok niego. Ale to nie miało sensu... Nie znał go, nie wiedział, czy mówił prawdę, a mimo wszystko czuł, że mężczyzna nie był mu tak zupełnie obcy.

Z rozmyślań wyrwał go nagły ruch mężczyzny, który zagrodził mu przejście swoim ramieniem. Trzymał Johna w miejscu i nie pozwalał zrobić kroku do przodu. Zanim blondyn zdążył dowiedzieć się, co się dzieje, kilkanaście centymetrów przed jego stopami przejechał samochód z zawrotną prędkością.

Po chwili oszołomienia, John spojrzał na Sebastiana, który uratował go, przed wpadnięciem pod samochód. Mężczyzna stał ze wściekłą miną. Trzymał Johna mocno ramieniem i odprowadzał wzrokiem pędzące auto. Jednak jego mina zmieniła się momentalnie, gdy tylko odwrócił wzrok na blondyna.

\- Wszystko w porządku, kochanie? - zapytał z widoczną troską i przerażeniem. John przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niego, ale po chwili kiwnął głową.

\- Tak. Dzięki...

Widział ulgę na twarzy drugiego mężczyzny i był przez chwilę przekonany, że ten chwyci go za rękę, ale tak się nie stało. Przez resztę drogi do domu Sebastian szedł obok Johna tak blisko, jak tylko mógł i oglądał się za kolejnym niebezpieczeństwem. Pragnął ochronić ukochanego i odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy w końcu dotarli na miejsce.

Jakie było jego zdziwienie, kiedy w holu tuż naprzeciw drzwi stały cztery walizki wypełnione ubraniami i pieniędzmi. Pokój zapełnił się też wszelkimi potrzebnymi rzeczami, podobnie jak kuchnia. Sebastian musiał przyznać, że nie docenił profesora i jego ludzi, którzy pod ich nieobecność wyposażyli dom we wszystko, co było niezbędne do normalnego funkcjonowania.

✲✲✲

Zanim John wyszedł z łazienki, poczuł przyjemny zapach palonego drewna. Słyszał trzaski z kominka i to sprawiło, że rozluźnił się całkowicie. Przyjemna kąpiel pomogła mu uspokoić nerwy. Jedyne czego teraz pragnął, to wczołgać się pod ciepłą pościel i zasnąć z nadzieją, że kiedy obudzi się rano, cały ten koszmar zniknie, a on znów będzie sobą.

Kiedy uchylił drzwi z łazienki do sypialni, zobaczył tego mężczyznę - Sebastiana - który stał nad kominkiem i pilnował ognia. Ciemny pokój kąpał się teraz w ciepłych barwach, a wokół roznosił się przyjemny zapach. Sebastian spojrzał na niego z ulgą i troską w oczach. gdyby John nie był tak dumny, powiedziałby, że była w nich też miłość.

Niepewnie odwrócił wzrok i podszedł do łóżka, lecz wciąż czuł na sobie wzrok mężczyzny. Czuł się przez to nieswojo, nie chciał ryzykować więc, zamiast kłaść się na miękkim materacu, usiadł na skraju i zaczął nerwowo trzeć o siebie rękami. W jego głowie kotłowały się pytania, wątpliwości, ale nie chciał znać na nie odpowiedzi. Jeszcze nie.

Mężczyzna dorzucił do ognia kawałek drewna, po czym cicho usiadł obok Johna. Zachowywał się bardzo niepewnie, jakby nie chciał go przestraszyć. Krępująca cisza ciągnęła się niemiłosiernie. Żaden z mężczyzn nie chciał odezwać się jako pierwszy. Strzelające drewno w kominku było tak głośne, że zagłuszało bicie ich serc.

\- Dlaczego nie uciekasz? - zapytał mężczyzna. Jego głos był tak cichy, że John musiał się zastanowić, czy to przypadkiem nie był jego głos w głowie. Spojrzał na Sebastiana, ale ten nie odważył się spojrzeć mu w oczy. Siedział ze zwieszoną głową.

\- Przywiozłeś mnie tutaj, na koniec świata. Zapewniłeś dach nad głową i opiekujesz się mną. A dzisiaj na mieście... ten samochód... Nie wiem, kim tak naprawdę jesteś, ale chyba naprawdę ci zależy. Więc dlaczego miałbym uciekać, skoro nawet nie wiem, dokąd miałbym się udać?

\- Ufasz mi? - zapytał Sebastian z iskierką nadziei w oczach. Spojrzał na Johna, jednak jego odpowiedź sprawiła, że znów opuścił wzrok, jakby przepełniał go ból.

\- Nie. Nie ufam. Nie widzę powodów, żeby tak było. A jednak...

Sebastian poczuł, że dłuższe wahanie nastroju wpędzi go do grobu. John dawał mu nadzieję tylko po to, by chwilę później ją odebrać. I tak w kółko.

\- ... Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego, ale czuję się przy tobie bezpieczny. Czy powierzyłbym ci swoje życie? Na pewno nie. Ale byłbyś pierwszą osobą, którą poprosiłbym o pomoc. To u ciebie szukałbym schronienia, mimo tego, że ci nie ufam...

Sebastian nie odpowiedział. Po chwili jednak szybkim ruchem udał na ziemię przed Johnem. Chwycił go za nogi i schował twarz między jego kolanami. John był zaskoczony. Nie wiedział, jak i nie mógł wyrwać się z jego uścisku. Siedział jak zamurowany. Wahał się przed położeniem dłoni na włosach mężczyzny, jednak w końcu położył ręce obok siebie na pościeli.

\- Kocham cię, John. Tak bardzo się martwiłem. I tak mi trudno, kiedy jesteś tuż obok, a nie mogę cię nawet dotknąć... Kocham cię - powtórzył i podniósł wzrok. Jego oczy świeciły od łez, które powstrzymywał. Było w nich tyle cierpienia i smutku, że John poczuł uścisk w żołądku.

\- Mówisz mi to z taką łatwością... Naprawdę nie kłamiesz? Od jak dawna mnie kochasz? - zapytał John. Był zdezorientowany i nieco przestraszony uczuciami mężczyzny. Jednak wydawały się one szczere.

\- John, najdroższy... Kocham cię i pragnę od naszego pierwszego spotkania. Kocham cię... Kocham i zrobię wszystko, żebyś ty również poczuł to samo... - Sebastian przesunął się nieco. Teraz klęczał na ziemi, ale zbliżył się na wysokość Johna.

\- Jakoś nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić siebie w związku z mężczyzną... - powiedział John cichym tonem. Sebastian ujął jego dłoń i przystawił ją do swoich ust, kładąc na niej pocałunek.

\- Więc nie wyobrażaj... tylko pozwól mi cię kochać...

✲✲✲

Ogień w kominku wciąż się palił. John obudził się wyspany, bo zmiana czasu robiła swoje. Leżał cicho i wpatrywał się w mężczyznę, który siedział obok kominka na wygodnym fotelu. Jego długie nogi leżały oparte na niskiej pufie. Wyglądał na zamyślonego.

Nie chciał się przyznać, ale kiedy słuchał wyznania Sebastiana, jego serce zabiło szybciej. Po raz pierwszy od przyjazdu poczuł, że mężczyzna naprawdę troszczy się o niego i pragnie jego dobra. Uczucie bezpieczeństwa miało podwójną moc w tym małym i odludnym miasteczku.

Sebastian wstał z fotela i podszedł do okna. Stanął w miejscu i przez dłuższą chwilę obserwował szare ulice, które z każdą minutą robiły się jaśniejsze w słońcu poranka. John udawał, że śpi, ale kątem oka starał się wyłapać jak najwięcej szczegółów z twarzy mężczyzny. Wyglądał na kogoś, kto wiele już w życiu wycierpiał, jakby troski i zmartwienia były jego drugim imieniem. Jednak wciąż znajdywał siłę, by kochać Johna i ten fakt wywołał u blondyna ciarki. W pewnym momencie Sebastian poruszył się niespokojnie i nagle zaczął iść w stronę drzwi.

\- Zaczekaj! - powiedział John, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać. Siedział teraz na łóżku i wpatrywał w zaskoczonego Sebastiana, którego ręka leżała już na klamce. Mężczyzna nie poruszał się i czekał na reakcję ukochanego.

\- Dokąd idziesz?

\- Tylko coś sprawdzić, kochanie. Zaraz wrócę - powiedział troskliwym tonem. Jednak świadomość, że zostanie sam, sprawiała, że John zaczął panikować. Nie chciał wypuszczać mężczyzny, chociaż nie miał pojęcia dlaczego. Chciał mieć Sebastiana przy sobie i czuć się bezpiecznie.

\- Nie idź. Zostań ze mną.

Sebastian zadrżał. Słowa ukochanego miały największą na świecie moc. Zrobiłby wszystko, żeby go zadowolić i sprostać jego oczekiwaniom. Bez tracenia czasu domknął drzwi i szybko podszedł do siedzącego na łóżku Johna.

\- Wiesz, co się teraz stanie? - zapytał ochrypłym głosem, przepełnionym pożądaniem. John kiwnął głową i przełknął ślinę.

\- Pocałujesz mnie...

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

✲✲✲

Ciemny, owiany mrokiem pokój. Ogień tlący się w kominku niemal całkowicie wygasł. Huk wiatru przenikał przez ściany budynku. Dwóch mężczyzn. Jeden z nich przerażony, ale i zaintrygowany. Drugi... pałający miłością, jaka nigdy nie była mu jeszcze znana. Miłość, pożądanie, strach i niezrozumiały ból mieszają się ze sobą. Lecz mimo tego, pokój przesycała cisza i napięcie.

Sebastian wpatrywał się w niebieskie oczy Johna. Nie był pewny czy śni, czy może jest to ta chwila, której pragnął od dawna. Tak bardzo chciał się upewnić, że jednak nie był to sen. Że jego John naprawdę jest gotowy i chce mu się oddać. Że chce poczuć dotyk Sebastiana, chociaż przez tyle lat gardził nim i nienawidził.

Zrobił pierwszy krok w kierunku Johna. Bardzo mały i powolny krok, a mimo tego odgłos przesuwania stopy po wykładzinie był zbyt głośny. Zatrzymał się, bo nie wierzył, że ten sen nadal może trwać. Jednak jego ukochany wciąż siedział na miejscu. Patrzył jak zahipnotyzowany na ruchy Sebastiana. Zakochany mężczyzna wciągnął cicho powietrze i zrobił kolejny krok. I jeszcze jeden. W końcu położył prawe kolano na łóżku, nachylił się nad Johnem i zbliżył do niego twarz. Jego drżący i gorący oddech muskał twarz blondyna, który ani na chwilę nie oderwał od niego oczu.

\- Kochanie, zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, co robisz? - zaczął cichym i ochrypniętym od pożądania głosem. Jednak nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. Zamiast tego John delikatnie rozchylił usta, a jego wzrok powędrował na wargi Sebastiana. Był poddenerwowany, chociaż starał się to ukryć.

\- Jeżeli mnie nie zatrzymasz teraz, później nie będziesz w stanie tego zrobić. Wiesz, jak bardzo chcę cię pocałować? Jak bardzo chcę trzymać cię w ramionach? - z każdym słowem Sebastian nieznacznie zbliżał swoje ciało i twarz do ukochanego.

\- John, powstrzymaj mnie, bo ja sam nie mogę... Nie chcę, żebyś mnie odrzucił i znienawidził... - Sebastian czuł, że jego głos drżał. Bał się. Panicznie bał się, że po pierwszym dotyku jego John ucieknie, a cały ten sen pryśnie jak bańka mydlana. Trząsł się z pragnienia i strachu. Widział ukradkiem swoją dygoczącą rękę, kiedy położył ją obok talii Johna.

\- Zatrzymaj mnie - szepnął tak cicho, że nie był pewny, czy John był go w stanie usłyszeć. W międzyczasie jego usta niemal muskały wargi ukochanego.

\- Powstrzymaj - mruknął po raz kolejny. Jego oczy przepełnione były pożądaniem. Ledwo dostrzegał kontury Johna, ale nie odważył się zamknąć oczu. Im bardziej pochylał się do przodu, tym mocniej pragnął pocałunku, ale od ust i ciała jego ukochanego wciąż dzieliła go taka sama odległość.

\- Kocham cię, John... zatrzymaj mnie... pocałuj... - Sebastian nie wiedział, co mówił. Nie wiedział, czego chciał. Niezdecydowanie i miłość do Johna sprawiały, że tracił rozum. Blondyn nie ułatwiał mu niczego, bo równocześnie z nim cofał głowę i nie pozwalał na zamknięcie odległości między ich ustami. Wyższy mężczyzna parł do przodu, jednak John opadał na materac, zupełnie jakby go uwodził i zgrywał niedostępnego.

To doprowadzało Sebastiana do szaleństwa. Chciał go dotknąć i to teraz! Tak bardzo chciał wtopić się w jego ciało, poczuć ciepło, każdy centymetr skóry. Kiedy głowa Johna dotknęła poduszki, nie miał już odwrotu. Blond włosy leżały bezwładnie na białej pościeli, a John wpatrywał się w Sebastiana niepewnymi oczami. Już było za późno. Był uwięziony. Chociaż Sebastian nigdy nie miał zamiaru - nawet nie myślał - żeby wziąć ukochanego siłą i nie dać mu swobody, to ich obecna pozycja działała na niego nieprawdopodobnie podniecająco.

John uwięziony był pomiędzy materacem a jego umięśnionym ciałem. Sebastian nie leżał na nim, lecz bez problemu czuł jego niespokojny oddech i drżące ciało. Ale John nie próbował uciekać, nie odzywał się. W ciszy czekał na to, co miało nadejść. Jego wzrok przemieszczał się pomiędzy zamglonymi oczami Sebastiana a jego suchymi ustami. W momencie, gdy wyższy mężczyzna zawisł bezpośrednio nad nim, blondyn wstrzymał oddech.

\- John... - Sebastian szeptał imię ukochanego i w końcu dotknął jego warg. Nie był to pocałunek, lecz lekkie niemal nieistniejące muśnięcie o siebie ustami. Suche wargi Sebastiana ocierały się delikatnie o ciało Johna. Czuł kontury jego ust i ciepłą skórę wokół nich.

Po tylu latach John był jego. Oddawał mu się i nie uciekał od jego dotyku. Było zupełnie inaczej niż wtedy, gdy porwał go i ciągał po Europie, bo teraz John nie miał dokąd uciekać. Nie wiedział nawet, kim był. John miał tylko jego. A teraz pozwalał się pieścić. Zupełnie jakby mieli szansę poznać się po raz kolejny. Sebastian czuł, że John nie boi się go tak bardzo, jak kilka lat wcześniej w Camp Bastion. Tam otwarcie dawał mu odczuć, że go nienawidzi i nim gardzi. Jednak teraz na tym odludnym miejscu zaczynał się dla nich nowy rozdział życia. Mieli żyć i istnieć tylko dla siebie.

 _Kocham cię, John. Pragnę cię... Jesteś mój. Tylko mój. Nie oddam cię nikomu, bo jesteśmy tylko my. Kochaj mnie, John. Dam ci wszystko, czego tylko zapragniesz, ale kochaj mnie i nie patrz na nikogo innego..._ Usta Sebastiana zaczęły drżeć jeszcze bardziej. _Kocham cię. John, patrz na mnie i zostań w moich ramionach. Nie odchodź, nie rozglądaj się. Tylko ty i ja..._

John czuł jedynie desperackie muskanie jego warg i gorący nieregularny oddech na twarzy. Zapach Sebastiana był wszędzie, co było przytłaczające. Leżał z zamkniętymi oczami i zastanawiał się, co dalej, kiedy nagle coś mokrego spadło na jego policzek. Kiedy otworzył półprzymknięte oczy, zobaczył, że drugi mężczyzna nie kontrolował swoich emocji. Pocałunki właściwie pocieranie warg zniknęło, a zamiast nich pojawiły się ciche pociągnięcia nosem. Sebastian mocno zmrużył oczy i oparł czoło na jego klatce piersiowej. Po chwili ciche pochlipywania zmieniły się w płacz. Intymna chwila zniknęła. John czuł rozpacz Sebastiana, który upał na niego swoim ciężarem, objął go silnymi dłońmi i płakał w jego piersi jak małe dziecko.

John ledwo dawał radę oddychać, bo drugi mężczyzna przygniótł go swoim ciężarem. Na dodatek wtulił się w niego niemal z całej siły, jakby się bał, że jego ukochany zniknie, kiedy tylko rozluźni uścisk. John był odrętwiały i zdezorientowany. Leżał pod drugim mężczyzną i nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić i jak zareagować. Dlatego położył jedynie dłoń na jego włosach i w ciszy czekał, aż się uspokoi.

Sebastian płakał i płakał. Wylewał z siebie krokodyle łzy i nie panował nad swoim głosem i pojękiwaniami. Wszystkie jego emocje, które trzymał w sobie od tylu lat, teraz znalazły upust. Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo leżał w objęciach Johna, lecz jego ciało i powieki zaczęły robić się coraz cięższe, aż w końcu wszystko zniknęło.

Obudził się dopiero wtedy, gdy dotarło do niego, że brakuje mu zapachu Johna, jego ciepła i dotyku. Wciąż zaspany i z lekko opuchniętymi oczami rozejrzał się po pokoju, po czym wyskoczył z łóżka jak poparzony. Nagle ogarnęło go potworne uczucie przerażenia. Johna nie było nigdzie w pobliżu, a on nie był na tyle przygotowany, żeby zabezpieczyć ich przed podobną sytuacją. Sebastian bał się, że poprzedniej nocy przestraszył Johna i jego ukochany postanowił uciec jak najdalej od niego. Zbyt wiele razy tracił John, zbyt wiele razy John zostawiał go bez słowa, dlatego Sebastian niemal czuł serce w gardle, kiedy zbiegał szybko po schodach.

Dotarł na hol, a potem do dużego pokoju. Wbiegając do kuchni, odetchnął głęboko i czuł, że kamień spadł mu z serca. Jego John stał oparty o blat, popijał wolno czarną kawę i wpatrywał się w widok za oknem. Jednak kiedy do pomieszczenia wpadł zdyszany Sebastian, odwrócił na niego swój wzrok i zmrużył oczy. Oczy wyższego mężczyzny błyszczały, nie od łez, lecz radości i ulgi. Obaj przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie, po czym John sięgnął po kubek, stojący na ladzie obok jego biodra.

Nie wiedziałem, jaką pijesz, więc nie dodałem cukru - powiedział jakby nigdy nic i wyciągnął dłoń z kubkiem w stronę Morana, który dopiero po dłuższej chwili zrozumiał, o co chodziło. Ich palce dotknęły się, a wyższego mężczyznę przeszedł dreszcz.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał John ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Sebastian podszedł nieco bliżej i opuścił wzrok.

\- Przestraszyłem się, że... znowu nie było cię przy mnie - mruknął cicho. Nie chciał patrzeć w oczy Johna. Widok jego niebieskich oczu sprawiał mu ból, chociaż kochał je tak bardzo. Może właśnie przez tę miłość cierpiał męki, ale za nic nie oddałby tego uczucia.

\- Tyle razy traciłem cię, John. Byłeś mi odbierany, a moja miłość wdeptywana w ziemię. Od dziesięciu lat próbuję cię zatrzymać i sprawić, żeby było nam dobrze, ale zawsze coś staje nam na przeszkodzie. Los zawsze był przeciw nam i coś czuję, że nadal stara się nas rozdzielić, chociaż oboje wycierpieliśmy już za o wiele za dużo...

John obserwował, jak Sebastian wziął łyk gorzkiej kawy. Gorycz nie zrobiła na nim wrażenia, zupełnie jakby był do niej przyzwyczajony. Jakby zmagał się z nią od lat. Głos Sebastiana pełny był smutku, bólu i żalu. Kiedy w końcu spojrzał w jego błyszczące oczy, poczuł uczucia, które aż prosiły się o uwolnienie.

\- Masz na myśli to? - zapytał John. Odstawił kawę na blat, chwycił za swoją koszulkę i odsłonił swoje lewę ramię. Sebastian wpatrywał się w zabliźnioną ranę Johna. Przypominała mu o tym, kim byli, jak się poznali i kiedy po raz pierwszy pomyślał, że stracił ukochanego już na zawsze. To przez tę ranę zaczęły się jego męki. Jakaś jego część umarła, kiedy dowiedział się o postrzeleniu Johna. Przez kilka lat sądził, że już nigdy go nie zobaczy.

Sebastian z bólem w oczach powoli zbliżył się do Johna i wyciągnął dłoń. Nie widząc żadnej reakcji, delikatnie przejechał opuszkiem palca po bliźnie. Blondyn zadrżał, lecz wciąż stał pewnie w miejscu i patrzył na twarz Morana, który stał tylko kilkadziesiąt centymetrów przed nim. Wyższy mężczyzna z widocznym cierpieniem pocierał delikatnie skórę Johna.

\- Wszystko i wszyscy zawsze byli przeciwko nam. A jednak wciąż jesteśmy razem i nikt nie potrafi nas rozdzielić... - z tymi słowami Sebastian pochylił się nieco i przyłożył usta do blizny, kładąc na niej pocałunek. Usłyszał nerwowy wydech Johna. Wyprostował się i spojrzał mu w oczy. Wpatrywali się w siebie przed dłuższą chwilę, aż wyższy mężczyzna chwycił w dłonie twarz Johna i spojrzał na niego zdesperowanym wzrokiem.

\- Dlaczego mi na to pozwalasz? - zapytał. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że po tylu latach, John tak po prostu pozwoli mu się dotykać i całować, bez wyrywania się, grożenia i odrzucenia.

\- Gdyby wczoraj emocje nie wzięły nade mną kontroli, wziąłbym cię na tym łóżku tak mocno i tyle razy, że dzisiaj nie dałbyś rady z niego wstać! - krzyknął Sebastian z łzami w oczach. To wszystko było takie inne i niezrozumiałe dla niego. Przerastała go myśl, że John może tego chcieć i że być może czuje to samo - choć oczywiście było jeszcze za wcześnie.

\- Dlaczego pozwalasz mi się całować, dlaczego pozwalasz mi się dotykać w ten sposób? - zdesperowany głos Sebastiana łamał się co chwila. Nie puścił twarzy Johna i połączył ich czoła. Stał z mocno zamkniętymi oczami i próbował zrozumieć, zachowanie jego ukochanego.

\- Chciałem zobaczyć, do czego jesteś zdolny - mruknął John zachrypniętym głosem. Przykuł uwagę Sebastiana, który podniósł wzrok.

\- Nie wierzyłem do końca w twoje słowa o tym, że jesteśmy parą. Wydawało mi się to zbyt abstrakcyjne i niedorzeczne, bo... nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić siebie w związku z mężczyzną... Ale twoje zachowanie wydaje mi się tak szczere... To nadal jest dziwne i nie wiem co myśleć...

Sebastian, który cały czas trzymał twarz ukochanego, teraz zmusił go, by spojrzał mu w oczy. Po chwili pochyli się i połączył ich usta. Tym razem nie było to zwykłe, nieśmiałe muskanie, takie jak poprzedniej nocy. Nie. Teraz Sebastian nie chciał się powstrzymywać, nie potrafił tego zrobić. John był jego miłością, tyle razy utraconą i odzyskiwaną, że niemal stracił rachubę. Chciał mieć pewność, że John zrozumie jego uczucia i nigdy nie będzie w nie wątpił.

Całował ukochanego najnamiętniej, jak tylko umiał. Całował go z miłością i zaborczością. Całował go tak, jakby robił to po raz pierwszy w życiu. To on miał kontrolę i nie pozwalał na żadną przerwę. Nie miał zamiaru odrywać się od Johna i pokazywał to, całkowicie kontrolując pocałunkiem. Ssał, przygryzał i lizał wargi niższego mężczyzny. Połykał każde jego westchnięcie i zduszony jęk. Napierał na niego swoim ciałem, przyciskając go do blatu. Był tak zdesperowany, że czuł jedynie język Johna i jego dłonie, które... pieściły nagą skórę Sebastiana pod koszulą.

W kuchni rozległy się trzy pukania i warczenie Morana. Z nienawiścią w oczach odwrócił się za siebie i spojrzał na mężczyznę, opartego o framugę drzwi.

\- CZEGO?! - krzyknął zdyszany Sebastian. Miał zaczerwienione policzki, zmierzwione włosy, a jego czoło błyszczało lekko od potu. Wciąż trzymał Johna i był wściekły jak nigdy, bo przerwano mu jedną z najpiękniejszych chwil od miesięcy. Jego zdenerwowany ton tylko trochę wpłynął na mężczyznę, bo wyprostował się i odchrząknął.

\- Profesor kazał przekazać, że już czas.

\- NA CO?! - Sebastian nie chciał przestraszyć ukochanego podniesionym głosem, ale był wyprowadzony z równowagi. _Na litość boską, kiedy w końcu będziemy sami? Kiedy zostawią nas w spokoju?_

\- Na część twojej pracy. Chyba jesteś świadomy, że każdy kij na dwa końce, prawda? Profesor pomógł ci, więc teraz twoja kolej...

\- O czym on mówi? - wtrącił John.

\- Nie przejmuj się, kochanie. To tylko znajomy - powiedział Sebastian najbardziej delikatnym tonem, na jaki było go w tej chwili stać, po czym znów odwrócił się do mężczyzny tym razem ze wściekłą miną.

\- Jestem zajęty. Powiedz mu, żeby dał mi jeszcze kilka dni.

Mężczyzna uniósł brew. Widać było, że Sebastian nie przekonał go, bo odwrócił się i westchnął.

\- Czekam w samochodzie - powiedział.

Sebastian zagryzł zęby i ledwo powstrzymał się o uderzenia pięścią o ścianę. Jak miał zostawić Johna w takim momencie? Oczywiście wiedział, że musiał wykonać swoją robotę, ale dlaczego akurat teraz? I jak niby miał zostawić Johna samego w tym mieście? Musiał rozliczyć się z profesorem i to jak najszybciej. Sebastian odwrócił się w stronę Johna, pocałował go w usta i czoło, po czym niechętnie ruszył za mężczyzną w stronę samochodu.


	5. Chapter 5

✲✲✲

 

Ruchem dłoni John przetarł zaparowane lustro. Spojrzał na swoje niewyraźne odbicie i przez chwilę stał w milczeniu. Czerwona od gorącej wody skóra zaczęła wchłaniać kropelki wody. John mógł dosłownie widzieć, jak jego ciało paruje. Po raz kolejny wytarł lustro i tym razem odbicie było wyraźniejsze. Widział wszystkie bruzdy na swoim ciele, każdą bliznę i pieg. Najbardziej przykuwała wzrok wielka blizna na jego lewym obojczyku. Przypominała kształtem pajęczynę albo dziwną gwiazdę. Odwrócił się lekko i wciąż patrząc w odbicie, spojrzał na swoje plecy. Tak. Blizna była też z drugiej strony. John przystawił opuszek palca, by zbadać powierzchnię wrażliwej skóry. Nie czuł bólu, lecz nie podobało mu się to dziwne uczucie.

W końcu spojrzał na całe swoje nagie ciało. Nie był już pierwszej młodości, ale wciąż było widać, że nie prowadził siedzącego trybu życia. Gdzieniegdzie widział mięśnie i blizny, które świadczyły o tym, że wiele już przeszedł. Zastanawiał się, jak musiał wyglądać wiele lat wcześniej. Co robił? Czy naprawdę był lekarzem? Jeżeli tak, to skąd te wszystkie cięcia na plecach, udach i ramionach? Skąd pamiątki po poważniejszych ranach? I dlaczego czuł w sobie coś takiego, co dopingowało go do walki i stawiania na swoim? Gdyby był zwykłym lekarzem, takie uczucia i instynkty nie powinny się w nim pojawiać.

Nagle jego ciało owiał chłód. John zadrżał i chwycił za ręcznik, wiszący obok kabiny prysznicowej. Owinął się nim wokół pasa i jeszcze raz podszedł do umywalki. Oparł się o nią rękami i z westchnieniem pochylił głowę. Był w tym mieście od paru dni, a tak naprawdę niczego się jeszcze nie dowiedział. Miał w głowie tyle pytań i wątpliwości, które nie dawały mu spokoju. I jeszcze Sebastian. Sebastian... John czuł się przy nim nieswojo, a jednocześnie tak, jakby znał go od zawsze. Było w nim coś niebezpiecznego i tajemniczego. Jednak z drugiej strony John nie sądził, żeby kiedykolwiek wcześniej poznał tak czułego i delikatnego mężczyznę. Sebastian od samego początku traktował go z uwielbieniem i miłością. John czuł to i wiedział, że nie był obojętny drugiemu mężczyźnie. Z chęcią dowiedziałby się czegoś o ich wcześniejszych relacjach, ale Sebastian zniknął dwa dni wcześniej, zostawiając go niemal bez słowa. Był wściekły, ale obiecał, że wróci i na odchodne pocałował Johna z taką pasją, że blondyn nie miał wątpliwości, że drugi mężczyzna dotrzyma słowa.

Wciąż pamiętając pocałunek Sebastiana, John mimowolnie dotknął swoich ust i zamknął oczy. Co prawda bał się nieco Sebastiana i nie ufał mu do końca, ale jego gesty były szczere i John coraz bardziej przekonywał się, że nie grozi mu niebezpieczeństwo. Nagle z parteru usłyszał trzask drzwi. Wyprostował się, a jego serce zaczęło przyśpieszać...

 

_Każdy kilometr i każdy metr, który dzieli mnie od Johna, jest męczarnią. Z okna samochodu widzę już drzwi do naszego domu. Widzę okno naszej sypialni i nie mogę przestać myśleć, co robi mój ukochany. Myśli o mnie? A może zapomniał o moim istnieniu? Nie, to niemożliwe. Jestem teraz dla niego jedyną osobą, której może zaufać. Jestem jedynym, na którego widok mój najdroższy zatrzymuje swój wzrok. John wie, że ma tylko mnie. Ja mam tylko jego. Nic innego się dla mnie nie liczy. Od dziesięciu lat w mojej głowie istnieje tylko John._

_Mam dość widoku profesora i jego ludzi. Mam dość widoku krwi i śmierci. Pragnę tylko jednego... Poczuć miękką skórę mojej miłości, chcę poczuć jego zapach i usta, przez które zwykły pocałunek staje się niewiarygodnym doświadczeniem. Niemal tracę przytomność, kiedy pozwala mi pieścić swoje wargi i nieśmiało oddaje pocałunki. Chcę już być w domu, chcę zobaczyć Johna..._

_Nie wytrzymuję. Otwieram drzwi jadącego auta i nie patrząc na pozostałych, wyskakuję na ulicę. Cudem zachowuję równowagę i słyszę za sobą jedynie przekleństwa ludzi profesora, który odwieźli mnie do domu. Gnam przed siebie i przewracam przechodniów, którzy spacerują pod budynkiem, w którym jest John. Patrzą na mnie jak na wariata, ale ja widzę tylko klamkę, którą mam już na wyciągnięcie ręki. Kiedy wpadam do domu, mój wzrok niemal automatycznie spada na faceta, siedzącego wygodnie na kanapie w salonie i bawiącego się swoim telefonem._

_Spogląda na mnie. Moja mina musi być przerażająca, bo sługus profesora wzdryga się, ale momentalnie próbuje zapanować nad swoimi reakcjami. Dobrze, że się boi. To przez jego pracodawcę musiałem zostawić Johna na dwa dni, które były dla mnie wiecznością. Nie mam wyrzutów sumienia, że to na nim wyładuję swoją złość._

_\- Szybko ci poszło, Moran - mówi, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Mam ochotę wyrwać mu wszystkie zęby._

_\- Twój mały blondyn jest na górze. Ja już was..._

_Nie daję mu dokończyć zdania. Niemal czuję satysfakcję widząc jego twarz, kiedy chwytam go za przód koszuli, przeciągam przez hol i otwierając drzwi, wyrzucam go z domu. Nie jest mi ani trochę żal, chociaż musi być poobijany przez upadek. Wracam do salonu po jego telefon. Nie chcę mieć już z nimi nic wspólnego. Z profesorem i jego ludźmi. Przynajmniej na razie. Teraz chcę zostać tylko z Johnem. Podchodząc do otwartych drzwi, patrzę na tego faceta. Podnosi się z ziemi i łapie za wybity bark. Ciskam w jego stronę telefonem i trzaskam drzwiami._

_Odwracam się w stronę schodów. Tam na górze czeka na mnie mój ukochany. Mój John. W domu panuje cisza, słyszę bicie swojego serca, które przyśpiesza z każdą chwilą. Moje ciało przechodzi dreszcz i chociaż chcę mieć już Johna w swoich objęciach, moje nogi odmawiają posłuszeństwa. Przeklęty organizm! Czuję, że całe moje ciało płonie z pożądania, miłości i tęsknoty. Nie mogę dłużej czekać. W jednej chwili zaczynam wspinać się po schodach. Moje myśli są tak przepełnione ukochanym, że nie patrzę pod nogi. Potykam się i upadam z hukiem, uderzając się w kolano. To nic. Tylko John. John. John. John..._

_Pędzę do sypialni, bo to dla mnie jedyne logiczne miejsce. Kojarzy mi się z Johnem, chociaż nie mamy jeszcze zbyt wielu wspomnień z tego miejsca. Jeszcze. Zrobię wszystko, żeby to zmienić. Jednak mojej miłości tu nie ma. Biegnę do łazienki, która jest za drzwiami na drugim końcu sypialni. Ciągnę za klamkę i... Spośród pary dostrzegam małą postać. Postać mojego Johna. Nie widzę nic poza nim. Wszystko spowite jest jakby mgłą. Mój najdroższy patrzy na mnie. W jego oczach nie widzę strachu, tylko zaskoczenie i lekkie zdenerwowanie. Wie, co zrobię teraz. Patrzę na niego. Jego ciało jest jeszcze wilgotne od wody. Niebieski ręcznik przepasany na jego biodrach aż prosi się o pozbycie się go. Moje ciało topi się w pożądaniu. Pragnę go i nic mnie już nie powstrzyma przed zdobyciem tego, co od dekady należy do mnie. John jest mój i tym razem udowodnię to całemu światu._

_Kiedy podchodzę, widzę, że John przełyka ślinę i siłuje się sam ze sobą, żeby zostać w miejscu. Jego oddech przyśpiesza tak samo, jak mój. Mam go już na wyciągnięcie ręki. W końcu moja dłoń ląduje na jego szyi. Szybkim ruchem jestem przy nim i niemal rzucam się w stronę jego ust. Oboje wydajemy z siebie jęk przy pierwszym dotyku. Johna trochę stłumiony, ale za to ja nie próbuję się powstrzymywać. Całuję go natarczywie. Od razu staram się poczuć jego wnętrze. Próbuję gorzkiej pasty do zębów, która w jego ustach miesza się ze słodkim smakiem jego śliny. Kocham ten smak. Kocham Johna. Kocham jego usta, skórę, całe ciało, zapach. Każdy centymetr Johna chciałbym zaznaczyć jako swój, ale na to przyjdzie jeszcze czas._

_Słyszę jego jęki i to, jak ciągnie w dół moją twarz. Chce tego. John chce moich pocałunków. Jestem bardziej niż chętny, żeby mu je dać. Jednak moje nogi zaczynają uginać się pod tymi wszystkimi emocjami i uczuciami do Johna. Nie czekam dłużej. Nie dbam o to, czy mu się to spodoba, ale biorę go na ręce i wracam do sypialni. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu mój najdroższy John owija swoje ramiona wokół mojej szyi i nie przerywa pocałunku. Nie widzę, gdzie idę, ale to nie ma w tej chwili znaczenia. W ostatnim momencie sięgam po krem, leżący na szafce._

_Po kilku krokach moje kolano uderza w kant łóżka. Kładę Johna na miękkiej pościeli i niechętnie odrywam się od niego, bo pragnę przyjrzeć mu się z góry. O boże. John jest niemal nagi. Leży zaczerwieniony i patrzy na mnie z pożądaniem. Nie mogę dłużej czekać, ten widok jest zbyt przytłaczający. Czołgam się na materac i pośpiesznie zdejmuję koszulę, starając się nie przerywać kontaktu wzrokowego z moim ukochanym. Oczy Johna są czarne, a jego oddech niespokojny. Kładzie dłoń na moim sercu, którego bicie czuję w całym ciele. Dotyk Johna jest jak uderzenie pioruna. Jest paraliżujące. Przejeżdża dłonią po mojej klatce piersiowej i obserwuje moje reakcje. Zaraz potem przybliża się i muska mnie ustami po twarzy. W międzyczasie jego ręce zjeżdżają w dół kręgosłupa. Coraz niżej i niżej, aż czuję, że zatapia palce na moich pośladkach._

_Nie wytrzymuję. Odpinam pasek i podobnie jak koszulę, zdejmuję resztę ubrania szybkim ruchem. Jestem nagi. Wiszę nad Johnem i całuję go. Jest mój. W końcu o tylu latach należy do mnie i zaraz mu to udowodnię. Patrząc mu w oczy, sięgam ręką w stronę ręcznika na jego biodrach. John drży, ale nie próbuje mnie powstrzymać. Kiedy pozbywam się ostatniej przeszkody dzielącej nasze ciała, mój ukochany wstrzymuje oddech. Jego oczy są tak piękne i pociągające. Leży pode mną nagi a ja nie mam sił, by zmusić się od oderwania wzroku od jego oczu. Ten piękny niebieski odcień działa na mnie jak nic innego na świecie._

_Pochylam się po pocałunek, a wtedy on zatapia palce w moich włosach i mocno ssie moje usta, wydając przy tym najpiękniejsze pomruki i stęknięcia, jakie kiedykolwiek słyszałem. Ciągnie mnie w dół, pragnie tak jak ja, żeby nasze ciała w końcu się spotkały. Ale mnie to nie wystarcza. Zaczynam pieścić jego szyję, klatkę piersiową. Kiedy liżę jego sutek, mój ukochany jęczy głośno i czuję, jak odchyla głowę na poduszce. Moje dłonie masują jego talię i czuję pod palcami jego napięte mięśnie. Spinają się coraz bardziej, gdy moje usta i język zaczynają zaznaczać drogę w dół. Kładę pocałunki na każdym centymetrze jego ciała i po każdej stronie jego miednicy. W końcu spoglądam w górę. John jest czerwony i spocony, ale nadal pozwala mi się kochać. Pozwala mi się pieścić i nieśmiało rozkłada uda._

_Wciąż patrząc mu w oczy, pochłaniam jego gorącego penisa w swoje usta. John jęczy. Ten dźwięk idzie prosto w moje krocze. Wiszę nad materacem i staram się nie pocierać ciałem o miękką pościel. W innym wypadku doszedłbym w mgnieniu oka. Widok Johna i odgłosy, jakie wydaje, są wystarczająco podniecające. Próbuję myśleć o czymś innym, ale nie ma mowy, żeby mi się to udało. Liczy się tylko John i to, że w końcu mam go przy sobie. Czuję jego smak. Słodko słony smak Johna, niezapomniany smak, którego nie zapomnę do końca życia._

_John próbuje się nie ruszać, ale jego minimalne ruchy biodrami mówią mi, że jest mu dobrze. Nic więcej mi nie potrzeba. Chcę dać ukochanemu jak najwięcej przyjemności, nawet gdyby miało się to wiązać z moim bólem, albo niewygodą. Liżę penisa mojego Johna, a wolną ręką sięgam po krem, leżący obok. Nabieram go palcami i przystawiam do wrażliwego miejsca mojego najdroższego. Słyszę nerwowe oddechy i zatrzymuję się na chwilę. Podnosząc wzrok, chcę upewnić się, że wszystko w porządku. Widzę jego zamglone oczy a zaraz potem kiwnięcie głową. John zgadza się i nic więcej mi nie potrzeba. Delikatnie wpycham koniuszki dwóch palców w odbyt Johna. Jego gorący i drży, a ja jęczę, czując go od środka. Chcę już w nim być, chcę zaznaczyć mojego ukochanego i ledwo powstrzymuję się przed rzuceniem się na niego._

_Jestem tak twardy, że mam wrażenie, że mój penis wybuchnie w każdej chwili. Jestem mokry. Moje palce wchodzą i wychodzą z Johna i szlag mnie trafia, kiedy myślę, że ktoś robił mu to wcześniej. Wariuję na myśl, że to nie ja byłem tym, który miał go pierwszy. Kurwa, Holmes! Przyjdzie czas, że cię zabiję! I zrobię to z przyjemnością! Jestem tak wściekły, że zaciskam mocno usta wokół penisa Johna, który jęczy głęboko niemal w bólu. Moje myśli szybko wracają do niego i znów czuję w sobie jedynie miłość i pożądanie. Może nie byłem pierwszym, ale będę ostatni. Nikomu nie pozwolę zbliżyć się do mojej miłości._

_John jest już gotowy. Czuję to. Ja też ledwo mogę wytrzymać to napięcie. Wysuwam z niego palce i ostatni raz liżę jego penisa. Szybko szukam dotyku i nachylam się nad jego ustami. Są natarczywe i namiętne. John nie pozwala mi odejść. Przytrzymuje moją twarz rękami i bardzo mi się to podoba. Zatapiam się w pocałunku, jednocześnie przystawiając czubek penisa do jego wrażliwego miejsca. Oboje wstrzymujemy oddech. Ciało Johna spina się, a ja zaczynam wchodzić w niego bardzo powoli. Wiem, że jest przyzwyczajony to takich rzeczy, ale nie chcę zrobić mu krzywdy. Każdy milimetr jest jak uczucie nieba i piekła. Nieba, bo to JOHN. Piekła, bo chciałbym być już w nim cały i zanurzony na zawsze, ale wiem, że to nie będzie możliwe. Nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczyłem czegoś podobnego. Łzy same zaczynają napływać mi do oczu._

_\- Oddychaj, kochanie. Głęboko... właśnie tak - mój głos jest zachrypnięty. Głaszczę moją miłość po spoconym czole. Staram się go uspokoić. Oboje oddychamy z ulgą, kiedy mój penis jest już cały w Johnie. Aż po nasadę. Trzęsę się z pożądania. Uda mojego Johna drżą z wysiłku, lekko odpycha mnie, ale nie puszczę go już. W końcu jesteśmy połączeni w jedno. Tworzymy jedno ciało. Łzy z moich oczu spadają na twarz mojego słońca. Nie wiem, jak długo to trwa, ale w końcu jego mięśnie rozluźniają się i mogę wykonać pierwsze pchnięcie._

_\- Ach!_

_Jęk Johna. Ten dźwięk sprawia, że jęczę i ja. Wszystko, co robi John, oddziałuje na mnie z niewyobrażalną mocą. Kolejne pchnięcie i kolejny jęk. Zaczynam tracić kontrolę nad swoimi ruchami, chociaż bardzo staram się, aby nie skrzywdzić go. Płytkie pchnięcia, łzy z oczu, niedbałe pocałunki, nerwowe oddechy, sapnięcia i zapach naszych ciał przenikający pokój. Uderzam w czuły punk mojego ukochanego. Za każdym razem słyszę jego rozpaczliwe pojękiwanie. Wije się pode mną i kusi tak bardzo, że niemal za każdym pchnięciem muszę ściskać mocno nasadę swojego penisa, żeby nie dojść przed nim. Chcę dać mu przyjemność i widzieć, jak topi się w moich ramionach._

_\- Seb... ach! Jeszcze. Właśnie tu...! Ach!_

_\- John! John... kocham cię. John!_

_Nie mogę dłużej wytrzymać. Nie czuję nic poza niesamowitą przyjemnością, pocałunkami mojego słońca, jego ciepła i ciała, które pragnie mojego dotyku. W pewnym momencie John napina mięśnie i mocno przylega do mnie. Zaczyna drżeć, a ja czuję, jak jego sperma tryska na mój brzuch._

_\- Seb!!!_

_Trzyma mnie tak mocno, że nie mam możliwości ruchu. John drży w ostatnich falach orgazmu i pada na materac. Jego mocne mięśnie, które otaczały mojego penisa, wreszcie pozwalają mi na ruch. Wychodzę z Johna i szybko dokańczam ręką. Nie chcę sprawiać mu bólu a dalsze wbijanie się w niego, może jedynie go skrzywdzić. Po dosłownie czterech ruchach dochodzę i tryskam na spocone ciało mojego ukochanego. Nie mam nawet sił, by otworzyć oczy. Padam bez tchu na jego gorącą klatkę piersiową i wtulam się w niego. Słyszę głębokie i szybkie oddechy i bicie naszych serc. Zrobiliśmy to. John jest mój. Po tylu latach cierpień i tęsknoty w końcu zdobyłem to, co zawsze było dla mnie najważniejsze. Johna. Mam go i już nie zostawię. John jest mój i gdybym mógł, pokazałbym to całemu światu._


	6. Chapter 6

✲✲✲

Chociaż John przebudził się z głębokiego i bardzo spokojnego snu, leżał na miękkiej pościeli z zamkniętymi oczami. Jego oddech był stały. Nie poruszał się, tylko starał chłodnąć wszystko to, co działo się wokół niego. Otaczająca miękkość jedwabnej pościeli kojąco działała na jego nieco obolałe ciało. Z dziwnego powodu czuł się niesamowicie odprężony i bezpieczny. Ktoś delikatnie błądził opuszkami palców o jego włosach i twarzy, starając się go nie obudzić. Dotyk był tak minimalny, że niemal łaskotał Johna i wywoływał u niego dreszcze. Oprócz tego czuł na sobie gorące spojrzenie i wiedział, że był to Sebastian. Znał to spojrzenie, znał te oczy. Od samego początku czuł je na sobie i powoli przyzwyczajał się do tego intensywnego spojrzenia. Nie tylko nie przeszkadzało mu, co więcej jego serce i całe ciało pogrążało się w cieple, kiedy Sebastian obserwował go przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji.

Tak też było w tej właśnie chwili. Leżał po prostu na łóżku i pozwalał się pieścić jedynej osobie, która o niego dbała i... kochała go. Tak. John czuł miłość Sebastiana i po ich wspólnej nocy miał na to dowód. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek wcześniej był w objęciach tego ogromnego i - musiał przyznać - przystojnego mężczyzny, to żałował każdego razu, o którym zapomniał. Jego ciało płonęło z powodu intensywnej miłości, jaką Sebastian próbował przelać na niego poprzedniej nocy. Kiedy rozmyślał o jego dotyku, każde miejsce, które mężczyzna dotknął, zaczynało palić na nowo i John miał ochotę wić się na miejscu. Ledwo powstrzymywał pojękiwania, rozmyślając o pocałunkach i pieszczotach Sebastiana.

W końcu lekko uchylił powieki i z cichym westchnięciem, odwrócił głowę nieco w prawo. Pieszczoty na jego twarzy przeniosły się na odsłoniętą skórę szyi i wtedy po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu spojrzał na błyszczące oczy Sebastiana. Były nieco zaczerwienione. John widział mokry ślad, przecinający nasadę nosa, który ciągnął się pod drugim okiem mężczyzny i kończył na poduszce. Była wilgotna i miała małą plamą od łez tuż przy twarzy Morana. Patrzył na Johna z lekkim uśmiechem, wciąż przejeżdżając opuszkami po jego szyi i lewym uchu. John otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, lecz zawahał się. Sebastian wykorzystał tę okazję i zbliżając się do ukochanego, chwycił jego wolną wargę między swoje usta. Usłyszał cichy pomruk. Powtórzył pocałunek tym razem nieco mocniej. Zaczął skubać go wargami, ale poczuł lekkie odepchnięcie na klatce piersiowej. Spojrzał na zamknięte oczy Johna i wrócił na swoją poduszkę.

\- Kocham cię... - wymamrotał. Nie dzień dobry albo czy wszystko w porządku. Słowa 'kocham cię' były dla niego w tej chwili tak oczywiste, że musiał wypowiedzieć ja na głos. Miały trafić do świadomości Johna, że jego uczucia i czyny były prawdziwe, a dla samego Sebastiana miały wartość sentymentalną. Stanowiły ważny dowód na to, że John należał do niego i już nie będzie musiał się obawiać jego reakcji na jakiekolwiek zbliżenie.

\- A więc to prawda.

\- Oczywiście, że tak, kochanie. Nie wierzyłeś, że naprawdę mi na tobie zależy i...?

\- Nie, nie o to chodzi, Sebastian. Tylko... Jakoś ciężko było mi do tej pory uwierzyć, że mogłem związać się z mężczyzną... Nigdy nie... ale... - John nie potrafił znaleźć słów. Trudno mu było patrzeć w oczy drugiego mężczyzny po ostatniej nocy. Ciężko mu było uwierzyć, że przespał się z osobą tej samej płci. A nawet tworzył z nią związek! Ale wszystko wskazywało, że jednak tak było. Zachowanie Sebastiana, jego czułe gesty, słowa, to jak troszczył się i ochraniał go, tęsknota w oczach i pragnienia. John od początku widział, jak mężczyzna tęsknił za dotknięciem go. Na każdym kroku miał dowody na to, że łączyło ich coś więcej, nawet jeżeli tego nie pamiętał. Ostatecznego dowodu dostarczyło jego ciało. Było oczywiste, że był przyzwyczajony do 'męskiej miłości'. Sebastian wszedł w niego kilkoma ruchami i mimo iż było to bolesne, to jednak z jakiejś dziwnej przyczyny znał to uczucie. Uczucie drugiego penisa i głębokich szorstkich pocałunków. Nie miał powodu, by nie wierzyć Sebastianowi i sam nie wiedział, czy powinien się z tego powodu cieszyć, czy rozpaczać.

\- John... - zaczął Sebastian słodkim tonem. Jego dłoń ani na chwilę nie zostawiła twarzy ukochanego. John uśmiechnął się i przewrócił na bok, by spojrzeć na drugiego mężczyznę.

\- Chodzi o to, że tam na dole, jesteś strasznie wielki - powiedział wesoło, wywołując na twarzy Morana najpierw przerażenie a później ciekawość. Widząc jego zdenerwowanie, ledwo powstrzymywał szeroki uśmiech, lecz w tym samym momencie, gdy zmieniał pozycję, poczuł bardzo nieprzyjemne uczucie w naruszonym przez Sebastiana miejscu. Jakaś lepka maź zaczęła wypływać i moczyć jego skórę. Ponadto czuł zaschniętą spermę na brzuchu. Było to wszystko niekomfortowe i irytujące, dlatego John zamarł w miejscu.

\- Co się stało, słońce? Aż tak bardzo cię boli? - zapytał Moran, opierając się na łokciu z przerażeniem na twarzy. John tylko wywrócił oczami i ścisnął mięśnie w pośladkach.

\- Za kogo ty mnie masz? Za delikatną dziewczynkę czy co? A teraz, czy mógłbyś się odwrócić?

Sebastian zamrugał szybko, nie rozumiejąc prośby Johna.

\- Ale dlaczego?

\- Muszę iść do łazienki... - powiedział John, wskazując kciukiem za siebie na drzwi do toalety.

\- Nadal nie rozumiem, dlaczego miałbym się odwracać.

\- O Jezu... Po prostu to zrób.

Do Sebastiana dotarło w końcu, że John nadal nie czuł się komfortowo i... wstydził się odsłaniać swoje nagie ciało. Nawet po wspólnej nocy. To wydało się Moranowi totalną abstrakcją i niedorzecznością. Wielbił Johna, jego umysł, charakter, a także ciało. Chciał kochać go całym sobą i czcić każdy centymetr skóry. Oczywiście, że nie było nawet mowy, żeby pozwolił ukochanemu, by krępował się w jego obecności. Kochał go i nie chciał, żeby między nimi stała jakakolwiek przeszkoda. Tym bardziej tak błaha, jak wstyd.

John podskoczył zaskoczony, gdy drugi mężczyzna efektownym gestem odrzucił pościel na bok i wstał. Śledził wzrokiem, jak Sebastian obszedł całe łóżko, nie przejmując się swoją nagością. Jego muskularne ciało robiło wrażenie na blondynie. Nie mógł oderwać wzroku, a już szczególnie ciężko było nie patrzeć na wiszącego między długimi udami penisa, który nawet w takim stanie wyglądał efektownie. John zadrżał, gdy przypomniał sobie, że miał go w sobie poprzedniej nocy. Mężczyzna miał zdeterminowaną minę. Stanął obok Johna, zerwał z niego pościel, wziął na ręce i odwrócił w stronę łazienki. Tymczasem blondyn oblał się rumieńcem aż po uszy. Zacisnął mocno usta w cienką linię i objął Morana w ciasnym uścisku.

Przetrwał jakoś do momentu, gdy Sebastian postawił go na ziemi na zimnych kafelkach pod prysznicem. Wciąż trzymając go w ramionach, wyższy mężczyzna sięgnął i odkręcił ciepłą wodę. Włosy Johna zrobiły się mokre od drobnych kropel. Stojąc pod bieżącą wodą, wpatrywał się w szeroką pierś Sebastiana, a jego serce zaczęło przyśpieszać. Poczuł, jak mężczyzna zmusza go do podniesienia głowy, lekko, lecz stanowczo unosząc jego brodę zgiętym palcem wskazującym. Gdy ich oczy się spotkały, Moran pochylił się i po raz kolejny tego ranka pocałował ukochanego.

Z przyjemności John zamknął oczy i pozwolił przejąć Sebastianowi kontrolę nad pocałunkiem. Jego usta zostały zassane, a ramiona otulone przez silne ciało Morana. Każdy fragment ust, języka i podniebienia zaznał dotyku i pieszczot. Sebastian tak mocno i długo całował jego wargi, że po pewnym czasie były opuchnięte i gorące. Czuł dłonie, które pieściły i głaskały jego klatkę piersiową, brzuch i tył pleców. Nagle Sebastian przyssał się do jego wrażliwej szyi i zostawił tam czerwony ślad po ugryzieniu. John syknął z bólu i wspiął się mimowolnie na palce. Kiedy drugi mężczyzna puścił jego skórę, oblizał zraniony kawałek skóry, starając się uśmierzyć ból.

\- Odwróć się, John - szepnął do ucha Johna, który popatrzył na niego nieobecnym wzrokiem. Był już zbyt podniecony i nie rozumiał słów Morana.

\- Proszę, kochanie - powtórzył.

Powolnym ruchem John odwrócił się twarzą do ściany i położył dłonie na wysokości swojej głowy. Kafelki były mokre i zaparowane od gorącej wody, która spływała po dwóch nagich ciałach. Dłonie Sebastiana zjechały z ramion blondyna w dół pleców, badając go. Delikatne pocałunki na kręgosłupie uświadamiały Johnowi, że drugi mężczyzna dopiero zaczyna. Zadrżał, gdy poczuł jego język na środku pleców i który zostawiał gorącą smugę od szyi do kości ogonowej. Mimowolnie wypiął pośladki i otworzył usta.

Sebastian klęcząc za Johnem, cieszył się widokiem i świadomością, że jego ukochany pozwala dotykać się w ten sposób. Nawet nie znał słów, które mogłyby opisać jego ulgę i podniecenie. Pieścił pośladki Johna dużymi dłońmi i przejeżdżał językiem po wrażliwym miejscu. W tym momencie John skoczył jak poparzony i odwrócił się bokiem, przytrzymując głowę Morana z dala od swojego ciała.

\- Co... co ty robisz? - zapytał, plując nieco wodą, która spływała strużkami po twarzy. Był czerwony i osłupiały.

\- John, pozwól mi...

\- Nie! Inaczej spalę się ze wstydu!

\- Nie sądzisz, że jest już trochę za późno? Wczoraj widziałem cię nago, a kiedy spałeś...

\- Ani słowa więcej! - zawołał John. Tymczasem Sebastian nie mógł się powstrzymać i przycisnął policzek do dłoni Johna, pragnąc nacieszyć się jego dotykiem. Zachowywał się przy tym, jak nieszczęśliwy szczeniak, co działało na Johna, który z każdą sekundą ulegał coraz bardziej.

\- Proszę, John. Będzie ci przyjemnie. Musisz zrozumieć, że nigdy nie zrobiłbym czegoś, co miałoby cię skrzywdzić.

Minęła długa chwila, zanim lekarz w końcu westchnął z rezygnacją. Puścił twarz Sebastiana i odwrócił się niepewnie w stronę ściany. Zacisnął oczy i starał się nie skupiać na wstydzie, który sprawiał, że całe jego ciało drżało w napięciu. Pocałunki Morana pozwoliły mu się znów wczuć w sytuację. Rozluźniły go pieszczoty i gorący oddech na plecach. W końcu Sebastian chwycił w dłonie jego pośladki i przyłożył usta do wrażliwego wejścia.

Cichy jęk wydobył się z gardła Johna. Zastawił usta jedną ręką i czekał dalej. Tymczasem Sebastian przejechał kilka razy po wrażliwym miejscu. Czuł smak kremu i swoich płynów, ale przede wszystkim smak skóry Johna. Nic nie mogło się z tym równać. Lizał i ssał jego wejście, masując przy tym uda, których mięśnie rozluźniały się coraz bardziej. Gdy ukochany Sebastiana był już gotowy, Moran wepchnął czubek języka w jego odbyt. Pocałował skórę obok i znów włożył język. Powtarzał to kilka razy, cały czas słysząc piękne westchnięcia ukochanego.

John stał z twarzą i klatką piersiową dociśniętą do ściany. Wspinał na palcach i wypinał się w stronę Sebastiana. Miał zamknięte oczy dlatego nie widział, jak powietrze, które wypuszczał z ust, zamieniało się w parę. Wolał nie myśleć o tym, co działo się w dole, chociaż czuł każdy gest i ruch. Język, który wchodzi w niego i wychodził, palce na drżących nogach i swoje bijące serce. Wszystko działało z podwójną mocą. Nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać, sięgnął w dół do swojego penisa. Jednak zanim jego dłoń dotarła na miejsce, Sebastian odsunął się i delikatnie odwrócił go przodem do siebie. Spojrzał w oczy Johna i jednym ruchem pochłonął jego sterczącego penisa w swoje usta.

\- Aaach!

John zgiął się w pół, otaczając głową Morana swoimi rękami. Gdyby ktoś spojrzał na niego z boku, mógłby odnieść wrażenie, że cierpi niewyobrażalne męki, lecz tak naprawdę ledwo dawał sobie rady z przyjemnością, jaką zaznawał przez usta i gardło Sebastiana. Nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie żadnego słowa, poza jęknięciami.

\- Ach! Ach! ...Ach! Och...

Sebastian kochał bliskość Johna i chociaż jego usta nie były przyzwyczajone do smaku czy kształtu penisa, to nie sprawiało mu to problemów. Starał się najlepiej, jak umiał, by zaspokoić ukochanego. Nie dbał o siebie, nawet nie pomyślał o tym, by oderwać dłoń od Johna i zająć się swoim twardym penisem. Wiedział, że głos ukochanego był w stanie doprowadzić go do orgazmu bez dotknięcia, a pojękiwania, które docierały do jego uszu, były wystarczająco podniecające, by tak się stało.

\- Ummm... Och, Seb! Ach!

John był już blisko. Każde dotknięcie językiem, każde ssanie mogło skończyć się tym, że doszedłby w ustach Sebastiana. Nie mogąc utrzymać się na nogach, oparł się na plecach mężczyzny i zatopił palce w jego włosach. Ściskając go mocno i masując jego głowę, w pewnym momencie trafił na coś, co przykuło jego uwagę. Przejechał palcem, by się upewnić. Tak. Pod włosami z lewej strony głowy, tuż za uchem mężczyzny było coś, co przypominało małą dziurę w czaszce. Na co dzień nie było to widoczne, ale John czuł uszczerbek. Zanim zaczął się zastanawiać, co mogło być powodem tej rany, poczuł szarpnięcie między pachwinami i z głośnym sapnięciem doszedł głęboko w gardle Sebastiana.

✲✲✲

\- Co się stało? - zapytał John, popijając parującą herbatę. Siedział wygodnie na kanapie w salonie i rozkoszował się egzotycznym smakiem napoju. Czuł się niesamowicie błogo i świeżo. Chociaż na dworze panował chłód i wiał silny wiatr, John grzał się w cieple kominka. Sebastian masował jego stopy i też popijał herbatę.

\- O czym mówisz, kochanie? - zapytał, odkładając kubek na niski stół.

\- Ktoś cię uderzył albo miałeś operację? - John wskazał palcem za swoje ucho, chcąc pokazać, co miał na myśli. Sebastian posmutniał i zrobił się nieco blady. Zajęło mu kilka chwil, zanim zdobył się na odpowiedź.

\- Przeszło rok temu ktoś próbował nas rozdzielić i udało mu się to. Byliśmy szczęśliwi i nagle wyrwano cię z moich rąk. Nie mogłem sobie z tym poradzić, nie mogłem sobie wybaczyć, że cię nie ochroniłem. Straciłem nadzieję i sens życia...

Widząc reakcję Johna, Sebastian opuścił wzrok, lecz chwilę później znów spojrzał w piękne oczy blondyna. Jak mógł powiedzieć, że próbował popełnić samobójstwo po tym, jak władował w ukochanego cały magazynek i sądził, że go zabił? Musiał skłamać, a przynajmniej minąć się z prawdą.

\- To była kula. Nieudane zabójstwo. Ktoś naprawdę mnie nienawidzi... Dlatego, kiedy tylko odzyskałem nadzieję, że znów będziemy razem, postanowiłem zamieszkać w miejscu, gdzie nikt nas nie znajdzie. Tym razem będziemy szczęśliwi i zrobię wszystko, żebyś był bezpieczny.

Sebastian chwycił kubek i zamykając oczy, wziął łyk herbaty. W salonie panowała cisza. Wokół rozchodziły się jedynie trzaski ognia. John milczał i analizował w głowie słowa Morana.

\- Ktoś próbował cię zabić? Jesteśmy w aż takim niebezpieczeństwie?

\- Tutaj nic nam nie grozi, słońce. Ale musisz mi obiecać, że nigdy nie wyjdziesz z domu beze mnie. Po ostatnich wydarzeniach nie wypuszczę cię samego. I proszę, nie rozmawiaj z nikim i unikaj ciekawskich. To mogą być ich ludzie...

\- Ludzie kogo?

Sebastian zacisnął usta. Powiedział i tak za dużo. Nie chciał, by John myślał o kimkolwiek innym niż on. Przerażała go myśl, że John może odzyskać pamięć, dlatego wolał nie poruszać tego tematu.

\- Masz broń? To znaczy... nie mówię o nożach czy tego typu rzeczach. Chodzi mi raczej o pistolet albo karabin...

\- Nie, kochanie. Nie znam się na takich rzeczach i wolę nie myśleć o tym, co by się stało, gdyby ktoś znów do mnie strzelił. Ale tym razem jestem przygotowany i na pewno obronię cię, jeżeli będzie taka konieczność.

Oczywiście, że i tym razem musiał skłamać. Widok broni mogłaby wzbudzić w Johnie nie tylko strach, ale mógłby też przestać mu ufać. Co więcej, widok karabinu mógłby przywołać wspomnienia, a to było bardziej niebezpieczne niż cała zgraja uzbrojonych przeciwników pod domem. W tym momencie Sebastian zrozumiał, że musi znaleźć inną skrytkę na swoje 'narzędzia'. Musiał znaleźć miejsce na dwa karabiny, pistolety, naboje, granaty, różne rodzaje noży, kastety i ubranie, które wykorzystywał na misjach. Wolał nie myśleć, co by było, gdyby trafiły przypadkiem w ręce Johna.

\- Skoro już o tym mowa... Chyba będziemy musieli jednak iść na miasto, bo nie mamy nic do jedzenia - powiedział John, zdejmując stopy z kolan Sebastiana. Odstawił kubek i ruszył do kuchni. Kiedy dotarł na miejsce i otworzył lodówkę, poczuł wokół siebie ramiona Morana i jego nos w swoich włosach.

\- Może zamówimy coś?

\- Zwariowałeś? Wątpię, czy w tej mieścinie ktoś zajmuje się zamówieniami na wynos. A poza tym i tak nie mamy nic na kolację, czy śniadanie. Spójrz...

Sebastian niechętnie zajrzał do lodówki. John miał rację. Musieli jeść, a jeżeli wiązało się to z zakupami, to nie było innego wyjścia. Z westchnięciem zgodził się na propozycję ukochanego.

\- W takim razie idę zobaczyć, czy mam coś ciepłego do ubrania - powiedział John, wyrywając się z uścisku Sebastiana. Popędził na górę, zostawiając drugiego mężczyznę przy otwartej lodówce. Moran uśmiechnął się. W końcu on i John żyli jak normalna para. Spali razem, kąpali się, spędzali ze sobą czas. Teraz mieli iść na zakupy. To wszystko sprawiało, że całkowicie zapominał o wszystkich troskach, które przybierały na sile, gdy myślał o Holmesie i całym tym bałaganie. To przez Sherlocka i jego chorobliwą miłość do Johna, a także starszego bratam, który robił wszystko, żeby pomóc braciszkowi, musiał ukrywać się w tym odległym i obcym miejscu. To Sherlock spędzał mu sen z powiek i sprawiał, że zamiast skupiać całą swoją uwagę na Johnie, myślał o postępach w poszukiwaniach. Kierowany przeczuciem wyciągnął telefon z tylnej kieszeni i wystukał wiadomość do swojego szefa - profesora Moriarty'ego. Musiał upewnić się, że Sherlock nie wpadł na ich trop i że ich nowe życie nie zostanie zmącone przez zaborczość i obsesję młodszego Holmesa.


	7. Chapter 7

✲✲✲

John stał w małym, białym pomieszczeniu zapatrzony w dziwne znaczki na pralce. Próbował rozgryźć, co oznaczał konkretny przycisk i jak w ogóle powinien się za to wziąć. Koślawe, chińskie napisy mieszały mu w głowie i chociaż rysunki pod nimi miały za zadanie ułatwić obsługę, dla osoby, która pierwszy raz miała styczność z tego typu maszyną, zadanie to wymagało nie lada wysiłku. Jak otworzyć 'to coś', John pytał sam siebie w myślach. Stojąc w miejscu i wpatrując się w maszynę przypominającą część jakiegoś sprzętu NASA, John gładził palcami swoje opuchnięte wargi. Wciąż czuł na nich smak Sebastiana i jego zęby, które wgryzały się w niego niemal do krwi, zupełnie jakby chciał go w jakiś sposób zaznaczyć. Mężczyzna często zapominał się i dopiero pojękiwania Johna przywoływały go do porządku. Było tak niemal za każdym razem, gdy byli w swoim towarzystwie, czyli... cały czas.

John musiał przyznać, że pocałunki Sebastiana, to jak bardzo okazywał mu swoją miłość, zaczynały podobać mu się coraz bardziej. Na początku nie był przekonany do ich relacji, ale po jakimś czasie zrozumiał, że naprawdę dobrze czuje się w jego towarzystwie i czerpie przyjemność z tego, w jaki sposób jest dotykany i całowany przez drugiego mężczyznę. Rozmyślając o jego dłoniach na swoim ciele, John przejechał lekko zębami po dolnej wardze. Pożałował tego niemal natychmiast, bo skóra w tym miejscu była bardzo opuchnięta i wrażliwa. Otworzył oczy, gdy poczuł gorący język na swoim prawym uchu. Musiał położyć dłoń na pralce, bo jego kolana mimowolnie ugięły się pod nim.

\- To nieładnie zostawiać mnie samego, kochanie - Sebastian szeptał do ucha Johna, przygryzając je lekko. Otoczył jego talię i przyciągnął do siebie.

\- Rozmawiałeś przez telefon... Co miałem robić? Może czekać, aż skończysz, co? - zapytał zadziornie i uśmiechając się, oparł na szerokiej piersi Morana. Czuł się bezpiecznie, znał już te ramiona i chociaż wiedział, że nic mu nie grozi, czuł się przytłoczony myślą, że Sebastian był jedyną osobą, której mógł zaufać i do jakiej mógł się zwrócić.

\- Nie miałbym nic przeciwko - zaśmiał się i przejechał językiem po prawej stronie twarzy ukochanego.

\- Powiedziałbym, że mam lepsze rzeczy do robienia, ale to przecież niemożliwe. Szczerze mówiąc, strasznie się tu nudzę...

\- W takim razie... - zaczął Sebastian i obrócił Johna twarzą do siebie.

\- ... chodźmy do sypialni - dokończył i pochylił się do przodu, by skraść pocałunek. John odchylił się do tyłu, kładąc dłonie na jego piersi.

\- Mam dość naszej sypialni...

\- Oooch... To, co powiesz na kanapę albo blat w kuchni? - zapytał z szerokim uśmiechem. Pomysł kochania się z Johnem w różnych miejscach bardzo mu się podobał. Chciał mieć Johna na każdej wolnej powierzchni w ich mieszkaniu. Na każdej ścianie czy podłodze. Chciał być z nim w każdej wolnej chwili i odrobić zaległości po tych wszystkich latach, w ciągu których nie byli razem.

\- Nie. Nie o to mi chodzi. Od tygodnia nie robimy niczego poza uprawianiem seksu. Nasz materac jest wgnieciony w wielu miejscach, łóżko ledwo się trzyma, a podłoga jest cała porysowana. Poza tym moje ciało jest obolałe i pogryzione. Nie jesteśmy już tak młodzi, żeby kochać się całymi dniami. Może tak dla odmiany zrobilibyśmy coś innego?

John cały czas starał się unikać ust Sebastiana, który ewidentnie starał się udawać, że go nie słyszy, albo po prostu nie chciał słyszeć.

\- Możemy się całować i przytulać. Będę szczęśliwy z każdej opcji, bylebyśmy byli razem. Co proponujesz zrobić? - mruczał.

\- Mam inny pomysł. Ja zrobię pranie, a ty pójdziesz na miasto.

Sebastian w końcu wyprostował się i spojrzał ukochanemu prosto w oczy. Nie puścił go oczywiście, jedyne co zrobił, to uniósł jedną brew.

\- Chcesz się pobawić w dom? W mamę i tatę? Nie mam nic przeciwko, ale nie uśmiecha mi się wychodzić z domu...

\- Chcę się pobawić w robienie prania, bo jakbyś nie zauważył, nie mamy już w czym chodzić. Spójrz na tę stertę prania. Jak ty to sobie dalej wyobrażasz? Muszę rozgryźć tę cholerną maszynę... - John zdołał wyrwać się z ramion Sebastiana, odwrócił się i uderzył lekko pięścią w pralkę.

\- Możemy chodzić nago... - na samo wspomnienie nagiego ciała Johna i jego skóry wystawionej na dzienne światło, Sebastian poczuł, że krew zmierzała niebezpiecznie w kierunku jego penisa. Jednak jego propozycja spotkała się w jawnym i kpiącym śmiechem Johna.

\- Seb, mówię poważnie. Wiem, że nie lubisz chodzić do sklepów...

\- Raczej zostawiać cię samego - mruknął pod nosem.

\- ... ale nie możemy zamknąć się tu, na bóg wie ile czasu i nic nie robić. Wiem, że ktoś ci... nam grozi i siedzimy tu dla własnego bezpieczeństwa, ale starajmy się, chociaż zachować pozory normalnego życia. Inaczej dostanę do głowy. Dlatego proszę cię... - John zbliżył się do mężczyzny i wbił w niego swoje niebieskie oczy, unosząc się nieco na palcach.

\- ... zrób to dla mnie i kup jakiś sznurek, bo w tym domu nawet nie ma gdzie wywiesić prania.

Sebastian nie miał szans na to, żeby sprzeciwić się ukochanemu. Był słaby, widząc jego spojrzenie i proszący ton. Musiał zebrać w sobie każdą cząstkę, żeby zachować spokój i nie rzucić się na niego. Słowa Johna trafiały do jego serca za każdym razem i wiedział też, że za każdym razem blondyn miał rację. W końcu rozciągało się przed nimi całe życie i musiał zapewnić ukochanemu normalną rzeczywistość. Chciał żyć z nim jak kochanek, przyjaciel - najbliższa osoba i jeżeli John potrzebował normalności, Sebastian stanąłby na głowie, żeby mu ją zapewnić.

\- Coś jeszcze, słońce? Kupię ci wszystko, czego potrzebujesz, tylko powiedz, o czym marzysz.

John wyglądał przez chwilę, jakby się zastanawiał.

\- Wiesz, chciałbym wiele rzeczy, ale wątpię, czy na tym odludziu jest coś takiego. Poza tym chyba puściłbym cię z torbami... - powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- ... A tak na poważnie, to marzy mi się jakaś książka, albo gazeta po angielsku. Może być nawet instrukcja obsługi tego dziadostwa... - mówiąc to, wskazał za siebie palcem.

\- ... Albo karty. Chciałbym pograć z tobą w karty.

Sebastian z lekkim uśmiechem położył dłoń na jego policzku. Pochylił się i skradł pocałunek ze spuchniętych warg i tym razem John pozwolił mu na to. Niechętnie oddalił się od ukochanego i już po chwili otulał się ciepłą kurtką, która chroniła go przed mroźnym wiatrem na zewnątrz.

✲✲✲

Słowo wiatr nie oddawało tego, co działo się na ulicach małego chińskiego - i jak się wydawało zapomnianego przez cały świat - miasteczka Shiquanhe. Wichura była tak silna, że pobliskie drzewa uginały się niemal do ziemi, pomimo iż ich pnie były solidne i twarde. Piasek z pobliskich wydm latał w powietrzu i uderzał w oczy przechodniów, którzy jak gdyby nigdy nic, kontynuowali swoje zajęcia. Byli całkowicie przyzwyczajeni do takiej pogody i podmuchów wiatru. Życie tu toczyło się własnym rytmem i tylko azjatyckie twarze mieszkańców były dowodem na to, że Europa była bardzo daleko.

Sebastian stał we wnęce jednego z budynków przy ulicy i trzymając w ustach papierosa, próbował zapalić go zapalniczką. Jednak wiatr był zbyt silny i po wielu nieskutecznych próbach rzucił ją o chodnik. Zapalniczka roztrzaskała się w drobny mak. Sebastian wyjął kolejną i wciąż trzymając w ręce reklamówkę z zakupami, zasłonił ogień przed wiatrem. Poczuł w ustach znajomy smak. Zamknął oczy i zaciągając się, odchylił głowę do tyłu.

Palił, odkąd tylko sięgał pamięcią. Odprężało go to i sprawiało, że nie myślał o niczym - oczywiście poza Johnem. Papieros między jego palcami był tak oczywisty, jak długopis dla urzędnika lub śrubokręt dla mechanika. Wszystko wydawało mu się spokojniejsze, kiedy czuł dym w swoich płucach. Jednak John nienawidził zapachu papierosów i zawsze miał kwaśną minę, kiedy czuł gorzki posmak po pocałunku. Sebastian zrobiłby dla niego wszystko, dlatego obiecał, że rzuci palenie. Wszystko dla jego Johna. Ale to nie było takie łatwe. Nałóg był w nim już tak zakorzeniony, że trudno mu było go rzucić z dnia na dzień. Ograniczał się jak mógł i cieszył się, że widział efekty, nawet jeżeli oznaczało to, że udało mu się odstawić jedynie jednego papierosa w ciągu dnia - spośród dwóch paczek, jakie zwykle wypalał.

Wiatr nie słabł ani trochę, a Sebastian już zaczął odczuwać brak Johna. Był niespokojny i nerwowy. Jego myśli nasuwały mu coraz to dziwniejsze i niedorzeczne pomysły. Czuł niepewność i tęsknotę. Zapalił ostatniego papierosa i zaciągnął się z całej siły. Wypalił go bardzo szybko. Po kilku głębokich wdechach z papierosa nie zostało prawie nic. Rzucił końcówkę na ziemię i przydeptał butem. Wypuścił ostatni kłębek dymu wprost w niebo. W momencie, gdy zamierzał zrobić pierwszy krok do domu, zobaczył za szybą jednej z pobliskich restauracji znajomego mężczyznę. Zdziwił się na jego widok i chociaż tęskno już mu było do Johna, nie mógł się powstrzymać i wszedł do budynku.

Po przejściu przez hol rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu znajomej twarzy. Mężczyzna siedział spokojnie przy wielkim oknie. Czytał lokalną gazetę i popijał herbatę. Sebastian zmrużył oczy i wkładając dłonie w kieszenie, podszedł do jego stolika. Bez słowa zajął miejsce naprzeciw.

\- Nigdy nie przepadałem za herbatą z zachodnich Chin, ale muszę przyznać, że ta jest nawet znośna - powiedział mężczyzna i dopiero po dłuższej chwili ciszy złożył gazetę i odłożył ją na blat.

\- Co się stało, że tu jesteś? - zapytał Sebastian, starając się ignorować natarczywe spojrzenia innych klientów, którzy widząc dwóch mężczyzn o zachodnim wyglądzie, nie mogli przestać się im przyglądać.

\- Och, Sebastian. Dlaczego sądzisz, że musiało się coś stać?

\- Bo wydawało mi się, że ktoś taki jak ty nie zwykł marnować czasu na takim zadupiu jak tutaj. Chodzi o Holmesów? Trafili na nasz ślad? Muszę znów wywieźć Johna?

Mężczyzna podsumował pytania Sebastiana jedynie długim westchnięciem. Opadł na oparcie krzesła i sięgnął po filiżankę herbaty.

\- Chyba będę musiał cię do nich wysłać.

\- Co? Jest aż tak źle? Mam się ich pozbyć?

\- Przestań. Wszystko mam pod kontrolą, ale widzę, że sam musisz się o tym przekonać. Nie mam wyboru... Szykuj się do wyjazdu. Przy okazji wypełnisz zadanie, które chciałem ci powierzyć.

\- O nie. Nigdzie nie jadę. Nie w tym tygodniu...

\- To nie jest prośba, Sebastian. Wasz miesiąc miodowy się skończył i jesteś mi winien posłuszeństwo. Poza tym daj lekarzowi trochę odetchnąć... - mężczyzna powiedział z lekką irytacją na twarzy.

\- Nie zostawię Johna samego, teraz kiedy w końcu zaczęło się wszystko układać między nami.

\- Twoje zadanie nie potrwa dłużej niż trzy dni. Polecisz do Hiszpanii, pozbędziesz się problemu, skontrolujesz sytuację z braćmi Holmes, jeżeli tak bardzo mi nie ufasz i wrócisz do Johna. W międzyczasie moi ludzie zadbają o to, żeby nic mu się nie stało.

\- Będzie się nudzić a ja umierać z niepokoju.

\- Wytrzyma te kilka dni. Daj mu książkę, którą dzisiaj kupiłeś, a jak nie, to zawsze możesz poprosić mnie o laptopa albo tablet.

\- Oszalałeś?! - krzyknął Sebastian, jednak widząc, że jego głos wywołał konsternację wśród klientów restauracji, za to żadnej reakcji na twarzy swojego szefa, ściszył głos i nachylił się nad stolikiem.

\- Chiny to komunistyczny kraj. Tutaj każda informacja, każde zdanie jest dokładnie sprawdzane przez rząd. Nawet jeżeli twój John będzie korzystał z internetu, nie znajdzie żadnej informacji, która mogłaby być dla ciebie niewygodna. Cenzura jest tu naprawdę na bardzo wysokim poziomie - mężczyzna chwycił gazetę i po raz kolejny zaczął ją przeglądać, zasłaniając się nią przed bacznym i pełnym wątpliwości wzrokiem Morana.

\- Jutro rano Andrew przyjedzie po ciebie samochodem pod sam dom. Narzędzia potrzebne do wykonania zadania dostaniesz na miejscu i będziesz je mógł później zatrzymać - dodał.

Sebastian wstał od stołu z głośnym szurnięciem krzesła o ziemię. Bez słowa zostawił profesora i wyszedł z restauracji. Był wściekły, że po raz kolejny przerwano mu szczęśliwe dni z ukochanym. Wiedział, że musiał być wdzięczny profesorowi, ale irytował go fakt, że musiał być na każde jego zawołanie. Idąc ulicą wprost do domu, zapalił kolejnego papierosa. Reklamówka w jego dłoni zaczęła fruwać na wszystkie strony z powodu wiatru. Sebastian chwycił ją mocniej i wyciągnął z niej gumę, którą kupił razem z papierosami. W tym momencie zauważył sznurek na pranie i przypomniał sobie, do czego miał służyć. Nagle stanął w miejscu i zamarł. Czuł zimny pot na plecach. Wypuścił papierosa i ruszył pędem w stronę domu, modląc się, żeby nie było za późno.

Przypomniał sobie, że John postanowił zrobić pranie, a to oznaczało, że musiał przesortować wszystkie ubrania w domu. Było wielce prawdopodobne, że znajdzie jego zakrwawione ubranie z poprzedniego zadania, jakie musiał wykonać dla profesora. Co gorsza, między czarnymi spodniami przesiąkniętymi krwią ofiary Sebastian ukrył dwa długie noże i scyzoryk, którym wydłubał oko nieszczęsnemu mężczyźnie. Jeżeli jakimś cudem John znalazł to zakrwawione ubranie za pralką, czekało go długie i bardzo trudne tłumaczenie i przekonywanie, że jednak nie jest niebezpiecznym zabójcą.

Pędząc ile sił w nogach, w końcu dotarł na miejsce. Popchał drzwi i z wielkim hukiem dostał się do środka. Johna nie było w pobliżu, a z małego pomieszczenia dochodził odgłos prania. Sebastian pobiegł na piętro. Ku jego wielkiej uldze znalazł ukochanego, który próbował rozpalić w kominku w ich sypialni. Nie wyglądał na złego, przestraszonego czy podejrzliwego. Uśmiechał się jedynie na widok spoconego i zmęczonego biegiem Sebastiana. Nie czekając dłużej Moran popchnął go na łóżko i pożarł jego usta w pocałunku.

✲✲✲

\- Za kilka godzin muszę cię zostawić, kochanie - powiedział Sebastian, wpatrując się w leżącego między pościelą Johna. Oboje byli bardzo zadowoleni i odprężeni po namiętnych chwilach.

\- Na długo? - zapytał John, trąc zmęczone oczy.

\- Na trzy dni. Ale nie martw się... będziesz bezpieczny.

\- Nie martwię się o siebie, tylko zastanawiam, dlaczego tak często wyjeżdżasz... i na litość boską, nie pal!

Sebastian uśmiechnął się, chociaż w sercu czuł ogromny ciężar. Wstał z krzesła, przysuniętego w nogi łóżka - uwielbiał oglądać śpiącego Johna - i wciąż nagi podszedł do okna. Spojrzał na ukochanego i dał mu bezgłośnie znać, żeby okrył się szczelnie, po czym otworzył okno. Na zewnątrz wciąż hulał wiatr, była ciemna noc, a światło dawały jedynie pojedyncze uliczne lampy. Poczuł chłód, który owiał jego ciało, ale nie przejął się tym. Spojrzał na Johna, leżącego na łóżku i obserwującego go z uwagą, jak pali papierosa.

\- Kocham cię, John.

Lekarz odpowiedział dopiero po dłuższej chwili.

\- Wiem.

To mu wystarczyło. Pewność, że John wie o jego uczuciach i w pełni je akceptuje. Wcześniej to było nie do pomyślenia. Kilka lat wcześniej John uciekał na samo wspomnienie jego imienia, a teraz pozwalał się kochać. Sebastian cieszył się jak dziecko, lecz gdzieś w głębi duszy pragnął usłyszeć te same słowa z jego ust. Pocieszał się myślą, że teraz nadszedł jego czas i obiecał sobie, że zrobi wszystko, by John pokochał go, chociaż w połowie tak, jak on kochał jego.

\- Zimno - powiedział John, otulając się pościelą niemal pod sam nos. Sebastian uniósł kącik ust i wychylił za okno, by dokończyć palenie. Noc była bardzo ciemna. Ulice zamarły, a z ciemnych zaułków dochodziły jedynie odgłosy zwierząt. W oddali Sebastian widział zarysy gór, które otaczały miasteczko z każdej strony. W pewnym momencie zauważył błysk na niemal samym czubku jednej z nich. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że to jedna z gwiazd przebłyskuje przez chmury, jednak był doświadczonym żołnierzem i właśnie to doświadczenie podpowiadało mu, że błysk nie był dziełem przyrody. Wyglądało, jakby ktoś bawił się bardzo silną latarką. Światło było jednostajne i nie poruszało się. Gdyby Sebastian miał przy sobie snajperkę, mógłby bez problemu przekonać się, co wywoływało to światło. Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu nie dawało mu to spokoju i wierciło dziurę w jego jelitach. Irytował się, że nie jest w stanie dostrzec problemu pomimo orlego wzroku. Tak długo zastanawiał się, co to mogło być i tak długo wpatrywał w wierzchołek pobliskiej góry, aż w końcu światełko zniknęło i nie pokazało się więcej.

\- Seb, zamknij to okno i chodź spać.

Choć niechętnie Moran wyrzucił niedopałek na ogród sąsiadów i zamknął okno. Wpełzł do łóżka i wtulił się w ukochanego, który pocałował go w czoło niczym małe dziecko. Próbował zasnąć, wsłuchując się w spokojne bicie serca Johna, ale z tyłu głowy wciąż męczyła go myśl o dziwnym świetle, które przecież przypominało mu coś z lat służby w Afganistanie.

 


	8. Chapter 8

✲✲✲

\- Do jasnej cholery, Moran! - krzyknął mężczyzna, siedzący obok Sebastiana. Trzymał się za obolałą głowę i przeklinał pod nosem sposób, w jaki samochód pędził po dziurawych drogach jednego z mast w Australii. Widząc szeroki uśmiech na twarzy towarzysza i jego determinację, by wjechać w każdy uskok w jezdni, chwycił się mocniej uchwytu nad głową.

\- Tak bardzo podoba ci się ta zabawa? - zapytał.

\- Muszę jakoś odreagować. A to jest całkiem fajny sposób... - mówiąc to, Sebastian szarpnął kierownicę i w ciągu kilku sekund zaliczył wszystkie możliwe dziury. Uśmiechał się przy tym niczym mały chłopiec, który to dostał od ojca pierwszą grę komputerową i starał się wypróbować wszystkie możliwości, jakie tylko mógł. Nie przejmował się stanem pojazdu, wściekłą miną wspólnika ani 'tym czymś' w bagażniku. W końcu miał okazję, by znów poczuć się jak za dawnych lat. Znów mógł robić to, co mu się podobało i w sposób, w jaki uznawał za najbardziej rozrywkowy. Co prawda był w trakcie wykonywania zadania, zleconego przez profesora, ale ten na szczęście dał mu wolną rękę niemal we wszystkich aspektach. Jedyne co nie dawało mu spokoju i co wyrywało mu serce, była odległość, jaka dzieliła go od jego ukochanego Johna. Co prawda żegnał się z nim dzień wcześniej, ale jego brak zaczął odczuwać już w samolocie. Wiedział, że musiał uporać się jakoś i wytrzymać jeszcze te dwa dni, w ciągu których miał do wykonania jeszcze parę zadań. Oczywiście cieszył się, że znów powrócił do terroryzowania, szantażowania i dręczenia innych, bo to zawsze dawało mu radość i satysfakcję. Lubił sprawiać ból drugim osobom, a najwięcej frajdy miał, gdy słyszał ich płacz i błagania o litość.

Podobnie teraz - gdy szarżował pojazdem po nierównej powierzchni i starał się wjechać w każdą możliwą dziurę - słyszał ciche pojękiwania swojej kolejnej ofiary. Uśmiechał się do siebie, rozmyślając o tym, co będzie działo się w ciągu kilku kolejnych godzin. Z premedytacją i ku groźnemu warknięciu towarzysza, samochód zatrzymał się z szarpnięciem obok wjazdu do podziemnego parkingu, jednego z ogromnych hoteli. Ponieważ była noc, a życie towarzyskie mieszkańców i turystów kręciło się wokół imprez w głównej części miasta, szansa, by ktoś zauważył czarny samochód, kręcący się gdzieś w podziemnym parkingu była znikoma. Sebastian wjechał w czarny tunel i zaparkował pojazd tak, by uniknąć wścibskich kamer. W końcu udało mu się znaleźć odpowiednio ciemne miejsce i stosunkowo blisko drzwi awaryjnych. Po raz kolejny zatrzymał się z piskiem opon. Niemal uderzył głową o kierownicę. Szybko wysiadł z samochodu, obszedł go i ignorując pojękiwania swojego towarzysza, który z bardzo powoli wychodził z pojazdu, otworzył bagażnik i szorstkim ruchem wyciągnął z niego poobijanego, zakrwawionego i zakneblowanego mężczyznę.

\- A teraz, moja złota rybko, zabawimy się na poważnie - powiedział cichym, ale bardzo niebezpiecznym tonem do ucha swojej ofiary. Mężczyzna ledwo trzymał się na nogach, a słysząc groźbę Morana, zaczął osuwać się na ziemię, a chwilę później bronić i szarpać. Sebastian nie mrugnął nawet okiem. Mocno ścisnął ramię mężczyzny i pociągnął go w stronę najbliższych drzwi. Jego towarzysz, który został przydzielony mu przez profesora, dbał, by nikt ich nie zauważył. Niósł ze sobą torbę wypełnioną potrzebnymi rzeczami i cicho kroczył za Moranem, który ciągnął krzątającą się ofiarę. Przechodzili z jednego pomieszczenia do drugiego. Brnęli w głąb budynku i szukali odpowiednio odizolowanego i opuszczonego miejsca. W końcu po trudnej i długiej chwili Sebastian zatrzymał się w ciemnym, niewielkim i zagraconym pomieszczeniu, który ewidentnie służył do przechowywania niepotrzebnych rzeczy hotelowych. Cisnął mężczyzną o ziemię i zapalił światło, które dopiero po chwili rozjaśniło pokój.

\- No i na co ci to było? Wydawało mi się, że profesor nie zadaje się z kretynami, ale jak widać... zdarzają się i tacy... - Sebastian mówił do wspólnika, lecz ani na chwilę nie spuszczał wzroku z dyszącego przez nos mężczyzny, który próbował skulić się w kącie pokoju. Jego skrępowane za plecami dłonie nie ułatwiały mu zadania. Do tego zaklejone usta i krew, która spływała ciurkiem z nosa, utrudniały oddychanie. Patrzył na swoich oprawców. Obaj stali na środku pomieszczenia ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami. Migające światło sprawiało, że atmosfera była coraz upiorniejsza i niebezpieczna.

\- Daj mi torbę i zajmij się nim, dopóki nie będę gotowy - mruknął Sebastian. Chwycił czarną torbę i odwrócił się tyłem do obu mężczyzn. Klękając na ziemi, zaczął przeglądać rzeczy, które mieli do dyspozycji. W czasie, gdy zastanawiał się nad tym, czego powinien użyć, jego pomocnik podszedł do kulącego się w kącie mężczyzny. Chwycił go za włosy i wyszarpał na środek pokoju, po czym kopnął go w brzuch wielkim, czarnym butem. Sekundę później drugi raz. Ofiara zaczęła dyszeć i jęczeć, jednak kopnięcia powtarzały się z potworną i jednostają regularnością. Lądowały na każdej części jego ciała. Głowie, brzuchu, plecach, nogach i związanych rękach. Słyszał przekleństwa i śmiechy oprawcy. Łzy mężczyzny zaczęły mieszać się z krwią, a pojękiwania zmieniły się w zawodzenie i głośne szlochy. Był na skraju utraty przytomności. Jego głowa leżała nieruchomo na betonowej ziemi. Nagle poczuł gumową podeszwę na skroni.

\- Wiesz, co czeka takie ścierwo jak ty? - zapytał pomocnik Morana, nachylając się nad ofiarą i naciskając mocniej butem. Nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi, bo mężczyzna i tak nie był w stanie wydusić słowa.

\- Zupełnie nie rozumiem, jak mogłeś myśleć, że ujdzie ci to na sucho... - powiedział Moran, podchodząc do pozostałej dwójki z czymś w dłoni.

\- Przysięgałeś profesorowi lojalność... a mimo tego odważyłeś się na taką głupotę... - dodał drugi mężczyzna i ściągnął buta z głowy ofiary. Wyprostował się i wraz z Sebastianem przez chwilę wpatrywał się w pot i krew na ciele małego i skulonego mężczyzny.

\- Profesor bardzo nie lubi, kiedy ktoś próbuje go wyrolować... - zaczął Sebastian. Ukląkł i zerwał taśmę z ust ofiary.

\- ... chociaż powiem ci szczerze, że nawet podziwiam to, co próbowałeś zrobić i jak. Masz jaja, chłopie... Donieść na pracodawcę, osobę, która pomagała ci i kryła twoje ciemne interesy... i to komu? Zwykłemu inspektorowi policji... Nie, nie, nie, nie... Tak nie powinno się robić. Nie tylko zdradziłeś profesora, ale i uraziłeś jego dumę, donosząc na niego marnemu policjantowi... - Sebastian chwycił głosy mężczyzny i odchylił jego głowę mocno do tyłu szorstkim i szybkim ruchem.

\- ... Do tego odważyłeś się porzucić wszystko, co dostałeś od profesora... długo się ukrywałeś i muszę powiedzieć, że nawet zabawnie było to wszystko oglądać. Ale jak sam wiesz... przed nim nie da się tak po prostu uciec. Nawet jeżeli będziesz próbował zniknąć na drugim końcu świata... Przecież powinieneś być świadomy tego, że jego ludzie są wszędzie... - Sebastian dokładnie oglądał poranioną i załzawioną twarz mężczyzny, jakby ciesząc się widokiem każdej kropli krwi.

\- Każda zdrada i nieposłuszeństwo niesie ze sobą konsekwencje. Będąc tego świadomym, nie dziwię się, że byłeś aż tak zdesperowany, że na nasz widok chciałeś rzucić się pod pędzący samochód. Ale to byłaby wręcz nagroda, gdybyś skonał w ten sposób. Musisz ponieść właściwą karę, a ja ostatnio płonę żądzą krwi...

\- Błagam! Zrobię wszystko, tylko mnie nie zabijajcie! Proszę was...! Oddam wszystko...

Sebastian uderzył go otwartą dłonią. Nie przyłożył do tego nawet połowy swojej siły, ale głowa mężczyzny odgięła się do tyłu.

\- Wiesz... Z twojego powodu musiałem opuścić kogoś, kogo bardzo kocham. Twój ból i cierpienie ani trochę nie zrównoważy pustki i tęsknoty, ale to zawsze coś... Ciesz się, że to dopiero pierwszy dzień mojej rozłąki z ukochanym... bo już współczuję temu, kogo dorwę ostatniego dnia. Wyżyję się na nim za każdą minutę, którą spędziłem z dala od mojego ukochanego. A teraz zaczynamy?

Sebastian wyjął z ozdobnej pochwy ostry nóż i przyjrzał się mu bardzo dokładnie. Widział kątem oka, jakie przerażenie wywołał widok ostrza na twarzy mężczyzny. Pobladł i zaniemówi, lecz chwilę później zaczął panikować. Mruczał coś niezrozumiałego, jego słowa przesączone były łzami i błaganiami o litość, lecz nic to nie dało. Zwykle Sebastian przedłużałby ten moment, by nacieszyć się cierpieniem ofiary, ale tym razem nie podobał mu się głos mężczyzny. Był zbyt jazgotliwy i działał mu na nerwy. Jego pomocnik widząc, że ofiara miała jeszcze pełno energii, uderzył ją kilka razy w głowę i klatkę piersiową. Zapanował w końcu nad ciałem mężczyzny i oparł go plecami o zimną ścianę.

\- Wiesz, co czeka kapusiów, którzy narazili się profesorowi? - zapytał Sebastian i zbliżył się do niego, przystawiając ostrze do twarzy. Przejechał kilka razy po policzku i powiekach mężczyzny, który drżał ze strachu i bólu.

\- Takie osoby nie mogą mieć możliwości, sprawić podobnego zawodu komukolwiek. Musimy mieć pewność, że ich śmierdzące i długie języki już nie doprowadzą do wściekłości naszego profesora - Sebastian ścisnął policzki mężczyzny, a po chwili wepchnął palce do jego ust. Chwycił język ofiary i trzymając go mocno, wyciągnął z ust. Mężczyzna znów zaczął się wyrywać i płakać. Pomocnik Sebastiana docisnął jego głowę do ściany i uniemożliwił jakikolwiek ruch. Kiedy nóż delikatnie trącał język ofiary, Moran odezwał się po raz kolejny.

\- Ale masz szczęście... bo profesor widzi w tobie jeszcze potencjał. Sądzi, że jesteś jak syn marnotrawny, który potrzebuje kierownictwa ojca. Jesteś gotów, żeby paść przed nim na kolana i błagać o wybaczenie?

Mężczyzna z wielkim entuzjazmem starał się kiwnąć głową. W jego oczach zaświecił promyk nadziei. Chciał powiedzieć coś, jednak uścisk palców Sebastiana na jego języku wzmocnił się.

\- Doskonale - powiedział z uśmiechem.

\- ... ale i tak musisz zapłacić karę. To wymóg profesora. Ciesz się, że ujdziesz z życiem, bo inni nie będą mieli takiej szansy...

Sebastian zaczął przecinać język histeryzującego mężczyzny. Krew momentalnie wypełniła usta ofiary, która krzyczała, krztusiła się i wyrywała. Nóż bardzo wolno milimetr po milimetrze odcinał czubek języka, a Moran obserwował z uśmiechem, jak tak wrażliwa część ciała z łatwością odrywa się od reszty. Z każdą chwilą krwi było więcej, a mężczyzna zaczął tracić przytomność. Jednak i to nie sprawiło, że Sebastian zlitował się i przyśpieszył. Do końca z wielką dokładnością obcinał końcówkę języka co do ostatniego nerwu. Kiedy skończył, głowa mężczyzny opadła w dół. Był przytomny, ale ledwo oddychał, a jego oczy były zamglone. Sebastian dał mu chwilę odpoczynku, zanim znów pociągnął go za włosy.

\- Chyba nie sądzisz, że to koniec...? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem. Mężczyzna był przerażony i wykończony do tego stopnia, że nawet nie mrugnął okiem, gdy Moran wepchnął mu do zakrwawionych ust końcówkę odciętego języka.

\- Pogryź, zanim połkniesz - powiedział z lekkim uśmieszkiem. Musiał przyznać, że trochę zawiódł się, widząc jego reakcję. Liczył na jakiś opór, czy błaganie o litość, ale musiał obejść się bez tego, co tak naprawdę dawało mu radość z całej sytuacji. Mężczyzna zamknął usta i zaczął przeżuwać swój własny język, licząc chyba na to, że w taki sposób jego męki skończą się szybciej. Widział, jak na twarzy obu mężczyzn pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, kiedy przełknął swój odcięty język.

✲✲✲

Od ponad tygodnia obserwował Johna i nawet teraz drżał na samą myśl, że jego ukochany był tak blisko. Nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom i niemal wpadł w histerię, kiedy zobaczył go po raz pierwszy. Trudno mu było złapać oddech, bił się po twarzy, myśląc, że to sen. Jego ukochany, najdroższy John pojawił się znikąd, w miejscu gdzie nie miał prawa być i w najmniej spodziewanym towarzystwie. Towarzystwie Morana. Tak, oczywiście, że go pamiętał. Jak mógłby zapomnieć o osobie, którą nienawidził z całego serca? Tylko jakim cudem zdołał tak bardzo zbliżyć się do Johna? Jak to możliwe, że John nie tylko pozwalał mu się dotykać, ale i uśmiechał się do niego z całą naiwnością i dobrocią, jaką miał w sobie? Co takiego musiało wydarzyć się, odkąd ich drogi się rozeszły?

Pamiętał ostatnie spojrzenie, jakim obdarował go John, pamiętał ostatni dotyk i uśmiech. Nigdy nie sądził, że będzie im dane spotkać się jeszcze raz. Ich drogi zeszły się na krótko, lecz ten okres był dla niego najważniejszy i najpiękniejszy. Pokochał kogoś całym sobą i wiedział, że nigdy nie będzie w stanie spojrzeć na drugą osobę tak, jak patrzył wtedy na Johna. Nadal patrzy...

Jego dłonie wciąż trzęsły się z niedowierzania - mimo iż minęło już kilka dni - kiedy patrzył w celownik karabinu w stronę małego chińskiego miasteczka. Stał na wzgórzu jednej z gór. Był całkowicie niewidoczny dla otoczenia, a o jego położeniu wiedzieli jedynie jego 'bracia' z którymi przedarł się przez granice oddzielającą ich ojczyznę od komunistycznego państwa. Miał za zadanie jedynie rozpoznać teren i obserwować mieszkańców, a odnalazł ukochanego. Na początku przepłakał całą noc, ukrywając się z dala od wścibskich oczu współbraci i dopiero kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie jest to wytwór jego wyobraźni, był gotów wrócić i ponownie spojrzeć w stronę domu Johna i Morana. Moran... ileż ten człowiek napsuł mu krwi, ile wycierpiał z powodu jego zaborczej i samolubnej miłości do Johna. Jak? Jak to się stało, że go zdobył? Tego nie mógł zrozumieć. I dlaczego pojawili się właśnie tutaj?

Obserwował Johna ze wzgórza od ponad tygodnia. Wiedział, że podczas nieobecności Morana opiekuje się nim dwóch innych mężczyzn. Zupełnie jakby mieli za zadanie trzymać go z dala od świata zewnętrznego. Chodzili za nim krok w krok. Widział ich przez okno i zdał sobie sprawę, że jedyne miejsce, gdzie mieli zakaz wejścia, dotyczył piętra domu, w którym mieszkał John i Moran. Mógłby się założyć, że jego rywal zabronił im, grożąc zapewne skręceniem karu, zbliżania się do sypialni Johna pod jego nieobecność. Pod tym jednym względem nie dziwił się Moranowi i rozumiał go w zupełności. On zachowałby się tak samo, gdyby tylko John był jego...

Wtopiony w otoczenie pomiędzy ostrymi skałami wpatrywał się w okno Johna i liczył na to, że znów go zobaczy. Nie potrafił nawet wyrazić słowami, jak bardzo tęsknił za nim i pomimo upływu tak długiego okresu, jego miłość do blondyna nie ostygła ani trochę. Wręcz przeciwnie. Kiedy zobaczył go tego pierwszego dnia, ogień rozpalił jego serce, a w głowie zaczęło szumieć jak przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu. Kochał Johna i właśnie z powodu tej miłości postanowił wprowadzić swój plan w życie jeszcze tej nocy.

Był tak zaabsorbowany obserwacją terenu i zorientowaniu się, kiedy 'ochroniarze' Johna spuszczają go z oczu, że nie zauważył, nawet kiedy jeden z jego braci trącił go łokciem. Dopiero po chwili spojrzał na brodatego mężczyznę z turbanem na głowie.

\- Khahesh mikonam dobare tekrar konid? - zapytał, lecz nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Zamiast tego mężczyzna poklepał go po plecach i zostawił samego wśród skał i kamieni.

Wokół zaczął zapadać mrok. Wiatr hulał coraz mocniej, a życie w miasteczku wymierało. Światło w domu Johna paliło się na obu piętrach. Widział tylko zarysy czyiś sylwetek w oknach, ale nie był w stanie rozpoznać, do kogo należały. Oczywiście Johna rozpoznałby nawet w ciemnościach - w końcu spędził z nim niejedną noc - ale sylwetki pozostałej dwójki były zbyt do siebie podobne. To nie było ważne. Liczyło się tylko to, że John był sam na piętrze w swojej sypialni, a Morana nie było nigdzie w pobliżu. Nie miał pojęcia, kiedy jego rywal wróci, ale nie mógł dłużej czekać. Serce podpowiadało mu, że już czas. Pragnął znów być blisko ukochanego. Stanąć przed nim twarzą w twarz. Dotknąć jego miękkich blond włosów i nacieszyć się widokiem niebieskich oczu. Chciał znów usłyszeć ten delikatny głos i poczuć jego zapach. Jego ciałem zaczęła kierować miłość, tęsknota i pożądanie.

Był wprawiony w przedzieraniu się przez górzyste tereny, dlatego dotarł u podnóża góry w niecałą godzinę. Wciąż ukrywając się za wszystkim, co było na drodze, powoli zbliżał się do miejsca, gdzie stał dom Johna. Zdołał przedrzeć się przez szerokie pasmo piaszczystej okolicy, a później małe blokowisko i wysokie budynki handlowe. W końcu stanął naprzeciw białego domku, otoczonego drzewami. Chował się za murami innego budynku i dziękował bogu za to, że pobliska latarnia odmawiała posłuszeństwa, dzięki czemu był praktycznie niewidoczny nawet dla błąkających się wokół pojedynczych przechodniów.

Księżyc świecił w pełni, a ruch na ulicach ustał całkowicie. Widział kątem oka, że ochroniarze jego ukochanego kręcili się po parterze, on jednak skupił się na oknie w sypialni Johna. Czekał, aż zgasło światło i dopiero wtedy postanowił wyjść z cienia. Przeszedł przez ulicę i szybkim ruchem przywarł do muru, obok okna w salonie. Dyskretnie spojrzał do środka jeszcze raz, by upewnić się, że obaj mężczyźni byli zajęci sobą i zaczął wspinać się do góry. Może nie był już najmłodszy, ale myśl o tym, że zaraz zobaczy się z ukochanym, dodawała mu skrzydeł. Bez problemu udało mu się dotrzeć na daszek, a później parapet w oknie Johna. Ku jego zaskoczeniu okno było uchylone. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, bo nie wierzył, że może mieć aż takie szczęście. Zupełnie jakby John zapraszał go do środka. Chciał zajrzeć do sypialni przez okno, ale było zbyć ciemno i nie mógł dostrzec zupełnie niczego. Bardzo cicho popchnął obramowanie okna, które bez skrzypnięcia otworzyło się do wewnątrz. Wślizgnął się do środka, jednak zanim zdążył się wyprostować, poczuł ogromne uderzenie w czoło. Padł do przodu na kolana i ledwo zdołał zasłonić się przed całkowitym upadkiem. Szybko odwrócił się i w ostatnim momencie powstrzymał Johna, który już szykował się do kolejnego uderzenia go czymś, co przypominało deskę.

\- John! Nie bój się! Błagam, uspokój się! To ja! - starał się szeptać, jednak jego głos był i tak zbyt donośny. Nie chciał alarmować ochroniarzy Johna, ale nie mógł dać się też znokautować. Robił wszystko, by uniknąć ciosu. Trzymał ramię ukochanego i starał się go przekonać, że nie jest tu po to, by go skrzywdzić.

\- John... to ja. Proszę, nie rób tego.

Nagle ruchy blondyna ustały całkowicie i przez chwilę stał w bezruchu. Sekundę później odrzucił deskę i chwycił zaskoczonego mężczyznę za przód ubrania. Zbliżył swoją twarz do niego i warknął niskim głosem.

\- Kim ty do cholery jesteś?

Widząc tak blisko usta i oczy, które kochał od tak dawna, nie mógł powstrzymywać się ani chwili dłużej. Rzucił się w jego stronę i pocałował blondyna z całą namiętnością i pożądaniem, jaka uzbierała się w nim podczas tylu lat rozłąki. Na początku John był zbyt zaskoczony jego ruchem, jednak już po chwili odepchnął go od siebie i odskoczył jak poparzony do tyłu, przykładając palce do ust.

\- Nadal nie pamiętasz? - zapytał, czołgając się w jego stronę.

\- A powinienem?

Uśmiechnął się i wyjął z kieszeni swojej szaty zniszczone już okulary, po czym założył je na nos.

\- To ja. Cedric.

 


	9. Chapter 9

✲✲✲

John przyglądał się mężczyźnie, którego twarz w ogóle nie była mu znana. Miał magnetyczne spojrzenie, ukryte za popękanymi i zmatowiałymi okularami. Jego źrenice były tak rozszerzone, że niemal zasłaniały całe tęczówki, jednak John dostrzegł ten piękny piwny kolor. Jego brązowa i sięgająca do połowy szyi broda miała ten sam odcień co pojedyncze kosmyki, wystające spod białej kefii*. Jego skóra była opalona i przesuszona od gorącego wiatru, podobnie jak lekko popękane wargi i szorstkie dłonie, które wyciągnięte były w jego stronę, jakby chciały go dotknąć. Mężczyzna był uzbrojony w nóż, przypięty do paska i kilka innych dziwnych rzeczy, których John nigdy wcześniej nie widział, a przynajmniej nie przypominał sobie o nich.

Jego dziwny wygląd i zachowanie zaskoczyło Johna. Dlaczego miałby go znać? Jakim cudem? Przecież mężczyzna nie przypominał do końca europejczyka ani azjaty. Ale wyglądał na zdesperowanego, jakby za wszelką cenę chciał go przekonać, do tego, że się znali. Co to wszystko miało znaczyć? Dlaczego Cedric (?) włamał się do jego sypialni i dlaczego go pocałował?! Kiedy mężczyzna wykonał kolejny ruch, John gwałtownie wstał z ziemi i oparł się plecami o otwarte do połowy okno. Poczuł zimny powiew powietrza na swoim kręgosłupie i obserwował, jak Cedric powolnym ruchem, zupełnie jakby miał do czynienia z dzikim zwierzęciem, podniósł się z podłogi z wyciągniętą przed siebie ręką.

\- Spokojnie, John. Wiem, że to musi być dla ciebie szok... chociaż dla mnie też nie jest mały, bo za nic w świecie nie spodziewałbym się ciebie na takim odludziu - dodał i znów spróbował zbliżyć się do ukochanego. Jednak widząc, że John odskakiwał na każdy jego gest, Cedric stanął w miejscu i postanowił nie ruszać się, dopóki John nie przyzwyczai się do jego obecności.

\- Kochanie... Przepraszam. Bardzo cię przepraszam, że przez tyle lat nie dałem znaku życia. Każdego dnia żałowałem, że rozstaliśmy się w taki sposób i chociaż do tej pory wydawało mi się to niemożliwe, to marzyłem na naszym spotkaniu... Tęskniłem za tobą.... - dodał po chwili milczenia i spojrzał na ukochanego z miłością w oczach.

\- ... I musisz wiedzieć jedno. Moje uczucia się nie zmieniły, chociaż minęło już ponad dziesięć lat. Kocham cię. Kocham cię, John, z całą żarliwością i oddaniem tak jak wtedy. Nic się nie zmieniło.

Cedric wpatrywał się w piękny błękit oczu Johna, jakby chciał przeczytać jego reakcję na te słowa. Minęło już tyle czasu, a on nigdy nie zapomniał tych oczu, tych jasnych włosów, tego mocnego i litościwego spojrzenia. Miłość do Johna wryła się na stałe do jego życia. Nigdy nie żałował, że tamtego dnia w Afganistanie, niemal oddał swoje życie dla niego, bo wiedział, że jego istnienie bez Johna byłoby nic niewarte. I chociaż byli rozdzieleni, świadomość, że jego ukochany żyje, rozpalała w nim jedyny płomyczek nadziei i tęsknoty, który pozwalał mu przetrwać aż do teraz.

Dlatego stojąc w tym ciepłym pokoju, który ogrzewany był przez palące się drzewo w kominku, słysząc hulający za oknem wiatr i obserwując Johna, nie spodziewał się tak dziwnej odpowiedzi.

\- Nie znam cię i nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz... - powiedział John i skrzyżował ramiona. Cedric zamrugał kilka razy z niedowierzania.

\- John, nie mów, że nadal mnie nie pamiętasz. To ja, Cedric Colbert. Ty i ja przeszliśmy więcej, niż w napisałaby o tym wzięta autorka romansideł. Byliśmy razem, kochaliśmy się... Walczyłem o ciebie z Mora...

I wtedy doszło do niego, co musiało się wydarzyć. Moran. Oczywiście, że Moran. Kto inny mógłby wywieźć Johna i ukrywać go w tak zacofanym i odludnym miejscu? Przecież widział go z Johnem, ale dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, co to wszystko znaczyło. Musiał się uspokoić, musiał dowiedzieć się, czy jego przypuszczenia były prawdziwe. Wziął kilka głębokich, uspokajających oddechów i spojrzał na Johna.

\- John, jak to się stało, że jesteś tu z Sebastianem. Tylko nie mów mi, że zrobił ci pranie mózgu... chociaż akurat w to i wszystkie dziwne rzeczy jestem w stanie uwierzyć. John, powiedz mi... - jego głos zaczynał brzmieć zdesperowanie. Zrobił krok w stronę ukochanego, ale ten wyciągnął przed siebie kawałek deski, którą wcześniej go zaatakował.

\- To prawda, że niewiele pamiętam, ale nie rozumiem, jaki ma to związek z...

\- Kurwa mać! - krzyknął głośno Cedric, całkowicie tracąc nad sobą panowanie. Z całej siły kopnął butem w stojące łóżko i zaczął nerwowo chodzić po pokoju. Trząsł się z wściekłości i przeklinał pod nosem w niezrozumiałym języku. Po paru sekundach uświadomił sobie, że jego reakcja musiała zaalarmować dwóch mężczyzn, którzy siedzieli piętro niżej. I... miał rację. Właśnie w tym momencie, któryś z nich wspinał się po schodach. Cedric spojrzał na Johna z paniką w oczach, za to John otrząsał się po nagłym wybuchu mężczyzny i teraz czekał na jego reakcję.

\- John, błagam. Zatrzymaj ich! - powiedział Cedric i zbliżył się do ukochanego.

\- Nie mogą wiedzieć, że tu jestem... Tu chodzi o twoje dobro, John! Błagam, zatrzymaj ich, a powiem ci wszystko, co będziesz chciał, tylko nie pozwól im tu wejść!

John obserwował nerwowe reakcje mężczyzny, który niemal padł przed nim na kolana, co chwila zerkając w stronę drzwi. Wahał się pomiędzy wejściem pod łóżko a wyskoczeniem za okno. John bardzo powoli podchodził do drzwi sypialni i cały czas patrzył na mężczyznę, jakby zastanawiał się, co ma zrobić. Kroki na schodach były coraz głośniejsze, aż w pewnym momencie buty mężczyzny, który pracował jako ochroniarz w ich domu, zaczęły szurać po dywanie, prowadzącego prosto do sypialni. John widział niemą prośbę w oczach mężczyzny i sam nie wiedział dlaczego, ale w ostatniej chwili przekręcił klucz w zamku.

\- Hej, wszystko okej? Co się stało? - usłyszał gruby głos za drzwiami. Milczał jakiś czas ani na chwilę nie odrywając wzroku od Cedrica. Zastanawiał się, czy dobrze zrobił, ukrywając mężczyznę i czy to, co miał się dowiedzieć w zamian, było w ogóle wartościowe. To prawda, że stracił pamięć, ale dlaczego miały nie wierzyć Sebastianowi, który troszczył się o niego i było mu z nim dobrze? Chociaż z drugiej strony Cedric, czy jak mu tam było, miał w sobie coś, co trafiło do jego serca.

\- Nic się nie stało. Uderzyłem się w palec o to przeklęte łóżko... Idź sobie!

\- Twój fagas kazał mi się tobą zająć, kiedy go nie będzie...

\- I kazał ci też zostać na parterze. Chcesz, żeby się dowiedział, że próbowałeś wejść do sypialni?

Przez chwilę odpowiadała mu cisza, lecz po chwili usłyszał zrezygnowany głos mężczyzny i szuranie butów o dywan, świadczący o tym, że ochroniarz ruszył w stronę schodów.

\- Jak chcesz...

Cedric odetchnął z widoczną ulgą. Chciał podejść do Johna, objąć go i pocałować... Znów poczuć ten piękny zapach i ciepło jego skóry, ale wiedział, że nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić... jeszcze nie. Jego ręce drżały na samą myśl, że miałby zanurzyć palce w miękkich i spalonych od słońca włosach ukochanego, a jego serce biło z niesamowitą prędkością. Byli sami w zamkniętym pokoju, ale nie mógł nic zrobić. Ta świadomość go dobijała.

\- Mów - mruknął John z drugiego końca pokoju. Ani myślał odchodzić od drzwi. Nie miał pojęcia, czy mógł ufać mężczyźnie, na dodatek uzbrojonemu, dlatego na wszelki wypadek nie zdejmował dłoni z kluczyka w drzwiach. Obserwował Cedrica, który patrzył na niego ze słodkim wyrazem w oczach, z tęsknotą i bólem. Po chwili usiadł na łóżku i schował twarz w dłoniach.

\- John, nie wiem, dlaczego nic nie pamiętasz i jakim kłamstwem Moran zmusił cię do ucieczki i ukrywania się, bo sam nigdy byś się na coś takiego nie zgodził, ale... Moranowi nie można ufać, John. Nie jemu, zwłaszcza nie Moranowi... - ton Cedrica był łagodny, kiedy mówił do ukochanego. Starał się go przekonać, że Sebastian nie był człowiekiem, za którego zapewne się podawał, żeby zyskać zaufanie Johna. Cedric znał swojego przeciwnika i doskonale wiedział, do czego był on zdolny, żeby zdobyć Johna.

\- ... Ten sukinsyn! Żebym dostał go w swoje ręce! - Emocje zaczynały brać nad nim górę, kiedy tylko przypomniał sobie o Moranie. Wstał z łóżka i zaczął nerwowo krążyć pod oknem.

\- Tak cię kocha, tak? I zależy mu na tobie? Dobre sobie... Zabiję skurwiela... Będzie żałował dnia, kiedy tylko na ciebie spojrzał. Jak może sądzić, że do końca będziesz wierzył w te wszystkie kłamstwa?... - W czasie kiedy Cedric chodził pod oknem, John obserwował go z coraz większym zaciekawieniem. W końcu ruszył w jego stronę i zatrzymał się, dopiero gdy drugi mężczyzna był na wyciągnięcie ręki.

\- Dlaczego mówisz te wszystkie rzeczy? Dlaczego Sebastian miałby kłamać? Skąd się znacie? - zapytał John, przyciągając znów całą uwagę drugiego mężczyzny, który zatrzymał się w miejscu i spojrzał na niego z taką samą miłością w oczach, jak wtedy, gdy ich spojrzenia spotkały się po raz pierwszy tej nocy. Wzrok Cedrica padł na wąskie usta Johna i przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nie z intensywnością. Cisza przedłużała się, dlatego John postanowił powtórzyć pytanie.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytał cicho.

Cedric milczał, wyglądał, jakby był zahipnotyzowany. Bardzo wolnym ruchem podniósł prawą dłoń. John spojrzał na nią, ale nie odskoczył do tyłu. Cedric uznał to za pozwolenie, dlatego zbliżył rękę do twarzy ukochanego, a opuszkami palców przejechał po jego wargach. Dotyk trwał kilka sekund, po czym odsunął dłoń i tymi samymi palcami dotknął swoich ust. Zupełnie jakby miał nadzieję, że ten symboliczny gest pozwoli mu poczuć się jak po pocałunku z Johnem. Niezauważalnie przygryzł wewnętrzną stronę swojej dolnej wargi i odetchnął głęboko.

Ku zdziwieniu Johna, mężczyzna spojrzał w stronę uchylonego okna, a później znów na niego.

\- Jutro o tej samej porze przyjdę do ciebie... Opowiem ci wszystko i wtedy sam się przekonasz, komu powinieneś zaufać...

John już miał wyrazić swój sprzeciw, ale Cedric chwycił go za ramiona i posłał mu ciepły uśmiech. Wiedział, że jego bracia zaczną robić się podejrzliwi, jeżeli nie wróci przed świtem, a na zewnątrz już zaczynało robić się szaro. Na dodatek czekała go jeszcze mozolna wspinaczka po ostrych wzgórzach. Liczył na to, że Moran nie wróci przez kilka najbliższych dni, a John zdąży mu zaufać i może nawet kto wie... ucieknie z nim?

\- Zostaw oko otwarte, John i czekaj na mnie. Obiecuję ci, że przyjdę...

Zanim John zdążył odpowiedzieć, Cedric wyszedł za okno i w kilku zwinnych ruchach zeskoczył na twardą ziemię. Wyprostował się i spojrzał na ukochanego, który obserwował go, wychylając się na zewnątrz. Mógł dostrzec go, chociaż w sypialni było ciemno tak jak podczas całej jego wizyty. Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od Johna. Tak bardzo stęsknił się za nim, a teraz znów miał go opuścić. Jednak tym razem obiecał sobie, że obije ukochanego z ramion Morana, nawet jeżeli będzie musiał z nim walczyć. Po chwili pełnej tęsknoty i żalu Cedric znikł w ciemnościach.

✲✲✲

Tej nocy John nie spał za dobrze. Ciągle przewracał się z boku na bok i rozmyślał o dziwnej wizycie i o tajemniczym mężczyźnie, który pojawił się stąd ni zowąd, wyłaniając się z ciemności niczym duch. Kim był Cedric Colbert? Dlaczego widział w jego oczach taką determinację i ciepło? Ciepło, które biło z jego spojrzenia, znajdywało drogę wprost do serca Johna. Widział zamiary mężczyzny i to, jak bardzo bronił się przed dotykiem, zupełnie jakby uważał go za zakazany owoc. Widział pragnienie w jego postawie i delikatność w zachowaniu. Myśli o nim tak zawładnęły Johnem, że dopiero po śniadaniu uświadomił sobie, że dzięki niemu zapomniał o dwóch ochroniarzach, chodzącymi za nim krok w krok, zapomniał o Sebastianie, o którym do tej pory rozmyślał tak samo intensywnie, oraz o wszechogarniającej nudzie.

Za każdym razem, gdy spoglądał za okno w stronę pobliskich wzgórz, widział małe, białe światło, które przypominało odbite promienie słoneczne na szklanej powierzchni. Czuł się obserwowany i zaciekawiony. Jednak świadomość, że nie ma ani chwili prywatności działała na niego dołująco. Chciał odciąć się od wścibskich oczu i choć na chwilę zaszyć się na osobności. Nie pomagało zamykanie się w łazience, czy wchodzenie pod kołdrę. Czuł, że każdy jego ruch był obserwowany i analizowany.

Skoro nie mógł cieszyć się samotnością, postanowił zrobić coś zgoła innego. Pomimo zakazów i nalegań ze strony opiekujących się nim mężczyzn, John ubrał kurtkę, ciężkie buty i wyruszył na miasto. Oczywiście liczył się z tym, że obaj jego ochroniarze będą deptać mu po piętach, ale starał się z całych sił nie zwracać na nich uwagi. Najbardziej intrygowało go małe światełko, które ani na chwilę nie przestawało mrugać. John miał mały problem ze skupieniem na nim wzroku, bo wiatr, który niósł ze sobą piasek, skutecznie odnajdywał drogę do jego oczu. Musiał postawić kołnierz i... nagle uderzył go jakiś przebłysk jakby wspomnienie. Powtórzył ten ruch, ale tym razem niczego nie zobaczył. Obraz, który jeszcze chwilę wcześniej miał przed oczami, ulotnił się tak samo szybko, jak się pokazał. Otulił się szczelnie kurtką i ruszył w stronę znajomych miejsc, uliczek, restauracji i zielonego parku, który pośród tego przygnębiającego otoczenia przypominał błękitną oazę dla spragnionych.

Niewiele udało mu się zobaczyć, nie mówiąc już o nawiązaniu rozmowy z kimkolwiek. Co prawda przyciągał swoim wyglądem uwagę mieszkańców, jednak żaden z nich nie wydawał się zainteresowany konwersacją. Kiedy spojrzenie Johna spotkało się z oczami nieznajomej osoby, taki ktoś szybko opuszczał wzrok i oddalał się szybkim krokiem. Po dwóch godzinach takiej zabawy w kotka i myszkę John miał dość i wrócił do domu, w który co prawda panowała nuda i okrutna cisza, ale jednak czuł się pewniej. W ciągu całej swojej wycieczki spoglądał kilka razy w stronę wzgórza i za każdym razem widział to samo białe światełko. Nie potrafił powiedzieć dlaczego, ale nie chciał, aby jego dwaj ochroniarze zorientowali się, na co tak patrzył, dlatego robił to dyskretnie. Miło było mieć swoją tajemnicę i nie liczyło się to, że nie miał pojęcia, czy jego decyzja ciągnęła za sobą dobre, czy złe skutki.

Kiedy wrócił do domu, szybko zamknął się w swojej sypialni i wszedł do łóżka. Chciał przeczekać aż... no właśnie, na co? Czekał na powrót mężczyzny? Chciał się z nim spotkać i dowiedzieć rzeczy, o których nie miał pojęcia? Dlaczego tak bardzo mu na tym zależało? Przy Sebastianie miał spokój, ciszę, bezpieczeństwo, ale... czy właśnie tego oczekiwał? Czuł, że gdzieś w głębi tęsknił za niebezpieczeństwem i przygodami. Czuł, że posłuszne siedzenie w jednym miejscu i czekanie na powrót Sebastiana nie pasowało do jego wcześniejszego życia. Właśnie dlatego myślał o Cedricu i o tym, czego miał się wkrótce dowiedzieć.

Pod koniec dnia z każdą minutą zaczynało robić się coraz ciemniej. Słońce szybko schowało się za górami, a ulice opustoszały. John złapał się na tym, że spoglądał za okno coraz częściej. Zupełnie jakby czekał na Cedrica, co było oczywiście absurdalne, bo przecież nie wiedział, jakie plany miał mężczyzna i co nim kierowało. Mimo to John czekał...

Zimny i mocny wiatr wpadał do zamkniętej i ciemnej sypialni. John siedział pod ścianą naprzeciw uchylonego okna. Miał nadzieję, że wkrótce zobaczy czyjąś czarną postać, wspinającą się po murze, tak jak poprzedniej nocy. Ze swojego miejsca widział wzgórze i miejsce, z którego do tej pory błyskało światło. Teraz go nie było. Od dobrych dwóch godzin nie widział zupełnie niczego, poza obramowaniem okna i kształtem gór w oddali. Siedział w bezruchu przy hulającym wietrze, a jego serce zdradzało, że naprawdę czekał na mężczyznę, bo biło szybciej niż zazwyczaj.

Jednak pomimo jego ukrytej nadziei mężczyzna nie pojawił się tej nocy, a John obudził się zmarznięty na ziemi pod ścianą, przykryty jedynie kołdrą, którą w nocy ściągnął sobie z łóżka. Najpierw ogarnęło go rozczarowanie, później irytacja na samego siebie, a na końcu złość, że tak łatwo zaufał drugiemu człowiekowi i teraz przez to pokutuje. Był wściekły, bo po raz pierwszy w życiu - a właściwie od momentu, kiedy sięgała jego pamięć - ktoś zawiódł jego oczekiwania, chociaż obiecał sobie, że do wszystkiego będzie podchodził z dystansem. Złość na Cedrica była tak intensywna, że John ledwo był w stanie ją opanować. Zszedł na parter do kuchni i zaczął parzyć sobie kawę. Był przemarznięty i obolały, zaczynał czuć się naprawdę źle, pomyślał, że przez swoją naiwność pewnie złapał przeziębienie. Czekając na wodę, która była w połowie gotowania, zorientował się, że nie widział się jeszcze z ochroniarzami, którzy do tej pory okupowali kanapę w salonie i głośno przy tym rozmawiali. Teraz nie tylko nie słyszał ich rozmów, ale i ogarnęło go przeczucie, że w ogóle nie ma ich w domu.

Zostawił gotującą się wodę w czajniku. Wyszedł z kuchni, przeszedł przez hol, mijając przy tym mały pokoik z pralką i dotarł do salonu. Nie spodziewał się takiej pustki. W pobliżu nie tylko nie było mężczyzn, ale zniknęły też ich rzeczy i czarne torby, z którymi nigdy się nie rozstawali. To było bardzo dziwne. Johna po raz kolejny tego poranka ogarnęło przeczucie, że coś było nie tak. Mężczyźni byli całkowicie świadomi tego, co się stanie, jeżeli Sebastian dowie się, że zaniedbali swoje obowiązki, a mimo to ulotnili się i nie pozostawili po sobie nawet śladu. Gdyby John miał się przyznać w którym momencie - odkąd przyleciał do tego małego miasteczka - poczuł strach, to byłaby to właśnie ta chwila. Dziwna obezwładniająca dezorientacja i nerwowość. Czy tajemniczy mężczyzna i zniknięcie ochroniarzy miało ze sobą coś wspólnego?

Stał w przejściu między salonem a holem, gdy nagle poczuł za sobą jakiś ruch. Zanim odwrócił głowę, silne ramiona owinęły się wokół niego, a na plecach poczuł ciepło czyjegoś ciała. Zastygł w miejscu i wciągnął powietrze, gdy uświadomił sobie, że dotyk był zbyt delikatny jak na kogoś, kto chciałby zrobić mu krzywdę.

\- Wróciłem, kochanie...

Męski i niski głos szeptał wprost do jego ucha. John poczuł znajomy zapach. Momentalnie rozluźnił ciało i oparł się na ciepłej piersi wyższego mężczyzny, który mruczał z zadowolenia. Jeszcze nigdy nie cieszył się tak na obecność Sebastiana. Znów czuł się bezpiecznie i wiedział, że nic mu nie zagraża. Uśmiechnął się i sięgnął dłonią za siebie. Zaczął masować blond włosy Sebastiana, który przylgnął do jeszcze bardziej do jego ciała i zostawiał słodkie pocałunki na jego szyi.

\- Miałeś wrócić dopiero jutro... wystraszyłeś mnie - powiedział John z zamkniętymi oczami, ciesząc się dotykiem warg Sebastiana.

Wyższy mężczyzna ociągał się z odpowiedzią. Zdecydowanie wolał pieścić ukochanego i nie odrywać się od jego skóry. W końcu jednak zbliżył usta do jego ucha.

\- Chciałem wrócić do ciebie jak najszybciej, dlatego... - w ostatnim momencie ugryzł się w język. Nawet nie chciał myśleć, jak zareagowałby John, gdyby powiedział mu, że w ciągu dwóch dni wykończył dwanaście osób. Ostatnie z nich zginęły niemal bezboleśnie, z zaskoczenia, bo nie miał zamiaru bawić się w tortury. Myślał tylko o Johnie, siedzącym samotnie w domu. To właśnie on sprawił, że zadania zlecone przez profesora, wykonał tak szybko, że mógł wrócić do domu dzień wcześniej.

\- ...zrobiłem wszystko, jak należy i wziąłem wcześniejszy lot. Och, John... te dwa dni bez ciebie...

Sebastian odwrócił Johna twarzą do siebie i już miał sięgnąć po pocałunek, gdy widok twarzy ukochanego go zmartwił. John był blady i wyglądał na obolałego, chociaż chyba sam nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak źle wyglądał. Sebastian instynktownie chwycił go mocniej. Bał się, że John może w każdej chwili osunąć się na ziemię. Jego zmartwiona mina od razu zwróciła uwagę lekarza.

\- Co się stało?

\- To ja powinienem o to zapytać. John, jesteś chory? Dlaczego chodzisz po mieszkaniu, zamiast leżeć w łóżku? - zapytał Sebastian i położył dłoń na czole blondyna.

\- Chciałem zrobić sobie coś ciepłego, ale poczułem, że coś było nie tak, dlatego postanowiłem sprawdzić...

\- Och, John... - Sebastian brzmiał, jakby rzeczywiście martwił się o ukochanego. Patrzył na niego z miłością i współczuciem. Momentalnie, bez zastanowienia, wziął go na ręce i ruszył w kierunku schodów. Wiedział, że gdyby zrobił to kilka lat wcześniej, John z pewnością zacząłby się wyrywać i wrzeszczeć na niego za ten gest. Zresztą doskonale pamiętał ten raz, gdy w czasie misji w Afganistanie przeniósł go w podobny sposób przez pole minowe... Uśmiechnął się na samo wspomnienie tego zdarzenia. Teraz jednak John nie tylko pozwalał się zanieść do sypialni, ale też owinął ramię wokół jego szyi i niemal wtulił się w jego ciało. Bez żadnych pretensji, bez wyrywania się czy szarpania. Sebastian ułożył ukochanego na łóżku, sięgnął po leżącą na ziemi pościel i przykrył Johna. Ujął jego twarz i pocałował go w szybki, ale bardzo namiętny sposób.

\- Nie ruszaj się stąd. Proszę... - dodał z widoczną prośbą w oczach. John posłał mu rozbawiony wyraz twarzy i kiwnął głową. Sebastian wyszedł z sypialni tylko po to, by trzy minuty później wrócić z parującą herbatą, opakowaniem leków i średniej wielkości pudłem pod pachą.

\- Wiem, że nudzi ci się, kochanie, dlatego kupiłem radio... Co prawda muzyka w tym kraju nie stoi na wysokim poziomie, ale przynajmniej coś będzie brzęczeć w uszach zamiast nudy - powiedział Sebastian, kładąc na stoliku przy łóżku herbatę i leki. Pudełko w radiem odstawił na ziemię i momentalnie wyciągnął swoje dłonie w kierunku Johna. Uwielbiał cieszyć się jego dotykiem w każdej chwili, jaką spędzali razem. Przez ułamek sekundy pieścił czerwone policzki Johna, jednak zadrżał, czując na swoim ciele przeraźliwy chłód. Spojrzał w stronę okna i wstał z krawędzi łóżka.

\- John, dlaczego to okno jest otwarte? Chcesz dostać zapalenia płuc? - zapytał, podchodząc do okna. Siłował się z nim chwilę, ale udało mu się je zamknąć.

\- Przepraszam... mamo - powiedział John z uśmiechem, który ukrył za szklanką, trzymając ją przy ustach. Sebastian posłał mu rozbawione spojrzenie i ruszył w stronę kominka. Widział, że drzewo, które zostawił Johnowi, żeby nie musiał sam się o nie martwić. Wciąż leżało poukładane na stosie obok przyborów kominkowych. Zniknęły może trzy albo cztery większe kawałki drewna, ale nic poza tym. Sebastian wziął się do rozpalania ognia. Nie chciał pozwolić na to, by John leżał w zimnym pokoju, tym bardziej teraz, gdy ewidentnie był przeziębiony.

John obserwował z boku starania Sebastiana. Jego skuloną posturę, szybkie ruchy i zmarszczone czoło, gdy raz po raz nie udawało mu się zapalić zapałki. Uśmiechnął się na myśl, że te wszystkie starania są tylko i wyłącznie dla niego. Tak. Musiał przyznać i tym razem robił to z radością, że czuł się przy Sebastianie kochany. Czuł opiekę i delikatność, z jaką traktował go drugi mężczyzna. Sebastian starał się, żeby niczego mu nie zabrakło i zawsze wracał... W tym momencie John poczuł irytację na samo wspomnienie o Cedricu. Poprzedniej nocy obrażał Sebastiana i wieszał na nim wszystkie psy... Tylko teraz to właśnie ten straszny i okrutny mężczyzna był przy nim, a nie Cedric... John prychnął, wspominając słowa tajemniczego mężczyzny. Nagle poczuł pragnienie bliskości. Chciał mieć Sebastiana w tej chwili. Pokazać temu drugiemu, że nic nie robił sobie z jego słów i wcale nie zależało mu na jego obecności. Ale... głównie dlatego, że brakowało mu Sebastiana i jego słodkich pocałunków i dotyku. Bezszelestnie wygramolił się z łóżka i po chwili stanął nad zaskoczonym Sebastianem, który jeszcze sekundę wcześniej cieszył się, że w końcu udało mu się uporać z ogniem. Niewiele czekając, John pociągnął go do góry, poprowadził w stronę łóżka, aż w końcu z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem i jednym ruchem dłoni popchnął na materac. Sebastian upadł na plecy, a na jego policzkach momentalnie pojawiły się rumieńce. Jego oczy rozbłysły i chociaż widać było, że miał pewne opory, bo przecież jego ukochany nie czuł się najlepiej, to jednak żądza i miłość wzięły górę nad zdrowym rozsądkiem. John obserwował jego reakcję. Rzucił okiem w kierunku okna. Tak... migające światełko było na swoim miejscu. Uśmiechnął się i dołączył do Sebastiana, który z szalejącym sercem, widoczną erekcją i szybkim oddechem, momentalnie pociągnął go do głębokiego pocałunku.

 

 

_*Kefija - tradycyjne arabskie nakrycie głowy._

 

✲✲✲

 

**Cedric  (z przymrużeniem oka XD ) - [Cedric](http://zapodaj.net/images/2dcc45b8d261d.jpg)**


	10. Chapter 10

✲✲✲

Dzień zapowiadał się pięknie. Słońce w pełni świeciło za oknami, a na niebie nie było żadnej chmury czy obłoku. Nie było również tak wietrznie, a temperatura niemal dorównywała tej z Londynu w czasie wiosny. Sebastian nigdy nie przywiązywał szczególnej uwagi do otoczenia i pogody, lecz teraz, gdy miał przy sobie Johna, wszystko wydawało się jakieś takie lepsze, milsze i ogólnie przyjemniejsze. Siedząc w kuchni naprzeciw ukochanego i patrząc na jego twarz, delikatne włosy i gesty, nie mógł nacieszyć się chwilą. John skupiony był na jedzeniu śniadania, które Sebastian kupił z samego rana, kiedy to wykradł się z sypialni. John czuł na sobie wzrok wyższego mężczyzny, ale zdążył się już do niego całkowicie przyzwyczaić, dlatego w ciszy przeglądał gazetę i gryzł nieco przypieczony chleb.

Mały stolik, dosunięty do okna, pozwalał Sebastianowi w pełni cieszyć się bliskością Johna, co prawda nie dotykał go, ale sam widok mu wystarczał. Świadomość, że był tak blisko, uspokajała Sebastiana i dawała nadzieję, że pewnego dnia zrozumie jego uczucia, pokocha go i że już na zawsze zostaną razem. Jego myśli przerwało kichnięcie blondyna, który potarł nos i wrócił do picia herbaty.

\- Kochanie, mówiłem ci, żebyś został w łóżku... Moglibyśmy zjeść śniadanie pod kołdrą, a później wylegiwać się cały dzień.

\- Uwierz mi, Seb. Mam dość wylegiwania się i bezczynnego siedzenia w jednym pokoju. Wystarczająco wynudziłem się bez ciebie w ciągu ostatnich dni - powiedział John, nie odrywając wzroku od gazety. Nie widział zaskoczenia na twarzy Sebastiana ani kiedy policzki drugiego mężczyzny oblał lekki rumieniec.

Ostatnie zdanie znaczyło dla Sebastiana bardzo dużo. John nudził się bez niego. Myślał o nim. Zależało mu na jego obecności. Na te słowa Sebastian czekał od zawsze, bo świadczyły nie tylko o przywiązaniu Johna, ale też o tęsknocie i głębszym uczuciu. Jego serce zabiło szybciej, miał ochotę pocałować ukochanego, ale zamiast tego uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, jak chyba nigdy wcześniej i sięgnął po kolejny kawałek chleba.

\- Miło mi to słyszeć... - mruknął pod nosem, jakby obawiał się, że John może go usłyszeć.

\- ...ale mogłeś mnie chociaż posłuchać, kiedy mówiłem, żebyś założył coś na nogi, słońce - dodał, mając wciąż w pamięci gołe stopy Johna. Tym razem blondyn podniósł wzrok znad gazety i spojrzał na niego w ten słodki i jednocześnie pewny siebie sposób.

\- I kto to mówi? - zapytał z uśmieszkiem, wskazując kiwnięciem głowy na odsłonięte stopy Sebastiana i jego nagą klatkę piersiową. Przez chwilę zatrzymał wzrok na jego mięśniach brzuchu, ale opamiętawszy się, odchrząknął i szybko spojrzał w oczy wyższemu mężczyźnie.

\- Czuję się już lepiej. Przespałem kilka godzin i wygrzałem się pod dwoma kocami i kołdrą. Wszystko jest w porządku - powiedział bardzo powoli, chcąc w ten sposób zaakcentować swoje słowa. Widząc, że przekonał Sebastiana, chwycił mocniej gazetę i przewrócił kolejną stronę. Charakterystyczny dźwięk papieru rozniósł się po małej kuchni.

\- A swoją drogą zaskoczyłeś mnie... - powiedział John po dłuższej przerwie. Sebastian jeszcze mocniej skupił się na ukochanym.

\- ... Myślałem, że wykorzystasz moment, kiedy się na ciebie rzuciłem i popchnąłem na łóżko.

Jego słowa zaskoczyły Sebastiana, który zamrugał szybko i wbił w niego wzrok. Jego dłoń z filiżanką momentalnie i mimowolnie opadła na blat stołu, jakby była zrobiona z waty. Czuł ścisk w żołądku i nie do końca rozumiał, co miał jego ukochany na myśli. Jakże mógłby go wykorzystać w takiej sytuacji? Kochał go, miał wręcz obsesję na jego punkcie i oczywiście, że pragnął go kochać całym ciałem, całować i pieścić... ALE jak mógłby wykorzystać chorego i osłabionego Johna? Miłość nie oznacza jedynie zaspokajanie potrzeb cielesnych. Miłość wiąże się z szacunkiem, opieką, troską, delikatnością i uległością. Gdyby John chciał, Sebastian byłby w stanie obedrzeć się ze skóry lub pokroić na kawałki, żeby dać mu to, czego pragnął. Miłość znaczyła dla niego, przekładanie dobro Johna ponad swoje i wszystkie dotychczasowe decyzje opierał właśnie na tym aspekcie.

\- Po popchnięciu mnie na łóżko i po pocałunku straciłeś przytomność. Upadłeś na mnie jak długi bez cienia świadomości. Jak miałbym cię wykorzystać? Jak w ogóle możesz o tym myśleć? - zapytał, nachylając się nad stołem. Dłonią obniżył gazetę, trzymaną w uścisku Johna, by spojrzeć mu głęboko w oczy. Słowa jego ukochanego sprawiły mu ból, bo nie chciał, żeby John uważał go za kogoś pozbawionego empatii i wykorzystującego moment dla zaspokojenia swoich własnych pragnień. John wpatrywał się w niego, po czym bezradnie potrząsnął ramionami.

\- Do tej pory wykorzystywałeś każdą okazję i kleiłeś się do mnie nawet pod prysznicem, dlatego myślałem, że i tym razem dasz się ponieść chwili.

\- Ponieść chwili? John, kleiłem się do ciebie, bo kocham cię i pragnę twojego dotyku. Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że jesteś tu ze mną i mam cię na wyciągnięcie ręki. Że mogę trzymać cię w objęciach, całować i robić inne rzeczy. Przez wiele lat odbierano mi ciebie i grożono śmiercią, jeżeli nie zostawię cię w spokoju. I przez te wszystkie lata, każdego dnia i w każdej minucie myślałem tylko o tobie. Byłeś powodem, który trzymał mnie przy życiu... Dlatego musisz zrozumieć... inaczej... proszę cię, żebyś postarał się zrozumieć moje zachowanie. Chcę nadrobić wszystkie chwile naszej rozłąki, ale ostatnią rzeczą, jaką chcę, to zmuszanie cię do czegokolwiek. Chciałbym, żebyś kochał się ze mną, bo sam tego chcesz, bo pragniesz mojego dotyku... - Sebastian jeszcze mocniej chwycił nadgarstek Johna, ale nie na tyle, żeby go zranić. Chciał, żeby zrozumiał jego słowa.

\- Kocham cię. Ciałem i duszą. Moja miłość to nie tylko pożądanie... uwielbiam przebywać w twoim towarzystwie, kocham twoje poczucie humoru, sposób, w jaki mówisz i jak się poruszasz. Darzę cię respektem i szacunkiem, dlatego błagam... nigdy więcej nie myśl, że mógłbym cię wykorzystać w tak podły i samolubny sposób.

John wyglądał na zmieszanego i nieco zawstydzonego słowami Sebastiana. Nie wiedział, gdzie miał podziać wzrok. Jego oddech przyspieszył tak samo, jak serce. Wciąż czuł na swojej twarzy płonący wzrok drugiego mężczyzny. Z Sebastiana biła szczerość, determinacja i niebywała pasja, którą przelał w swoje słowa. Wiele razy dawał mu dowody swojej miłości i wiele razy słyszał podobne słowa, jednak w tym momencie wywarły one na Johnie jeszcze większe wrażenie. Chciał przerwać niezręczną ciszę i wrócić do spokojnej rozmowy sprzed chwili, jednak nie zdążył tego zrobić.

Sebastian wstał od stołu. Wpatrywał się w zakłopotanie na twarzy ukochanego, kiedy podszedł i padł przed nim na kolana. Widział szok w jego oczach, ale nie miał zamiaru się wycofać. Musiał mu udowodnić, że jego szacunek i respekt w stosunku do niego były prawdziwe i szczere. Bardzo powoli opuścił głowę, a później cały tułów, aż w końcu siedząc na zgiętych nogach, odtykał niemal nosem ziemi. Z miłości do Johna już wiele lat wcześniej zaczął interesować się zwyczajami różnych kultur w jaki sposób okazywać szacunek drugiej osobie. Wiedział, że jeżeli będzie miał kiedyś ten zaszczyt, to okaże go Johnowi właśnie tak. Uważał, że ukłon i padnięcie twarzą do ziemi, najlepiej wyrażał szacunek i miłość i marzył, żeby postąpić tak w stosunku do ukochanego Johna. Nie robił tego, bo musiał, ale dlatego, że chciał. Jego gesty były szczere i oddawały to, co czuł do Johna. Nie czuł się upodlony i nie dbał o to, czy straci honor i respekt. Chciał oddać cześć jedynej osobie, którą kochał i która się dla niego liczyła. To było najważniejsze.

Kłaniając się w ciszy przed Johnem, słyszał bicie swojego serca. Pomyślał, że przypominał sługę, błagającego swojego władcę o łaskę. Uśmiechnąłby się na samą myśl, lecz nie miał teraz ochoty na tego typu rzeczy. Bardzo poważnie podszedł do sytuacji i chciał pokazać Johnowi, jak bardzo szczere i czyste było jego uczucie. Podniósł nieznacznie głowę na tyle, by spojrzeć na stopy Johna. Wyciągnął ręce przed siebie i delikatnym ruchem chwycił jedną z nich. John zadrżał, kiedy jego zimna stopa została ogrzana w gorącym i pełnym miłości uścisku dłoni Sebastiana. Nie bronił się i nie wyrywał. Był zafascynowany jego gestem, jednak czuł się bardzo nieswojo.

Sebastian czuł przyzwolenie Johna. Nieznacznie podczołgał się pod jego krzesło, lecz nie zmienił pozycji. Wciąż klęczał na ziemi i kłaniał się ukochanemu. Będąc już tak blisko, pociągnął powoli stopę Johna w stronę swojej twarzy i pocałował jego place a później śródstopie. Przykładał delikatnie wargi do zimnej skóry i zostawiał czyste pocałunki. Po chwili zrobił to samo z drugą stopą. Znów ogrzał ją w ciepłym uścisku, a potem słodkimi i czułymi pieszczotami okazywał Johnowi swój szacunek. Trwałoby to znacznie dłużej, gdyby nie John, który położył swoją dłoń na włosach Sebastiana. Najpierw masował palcami jego głowę a później policzek i brodę. Chciał zachęcić go, by spojrzał w górę.

Sebastian zrozumiał jego niemą prośbę. Odstawił ogrzaną stopę i uniósł głowę, po czym usiadł na ugiętych nogach. Momentalnie poczuł dłoń ukochanego, który pieścił jego twarz i przyglądał mu się z prawdziwą miłością i wzruszeniem w niebieskich oczach. Sebastian nie wytrzymał i rzucił się w stronę jego ust. Bardzo delikatnie pochłonął jego dolną wargę, zaczął ją pieścić, ssać i przejeżdżał po niej językiem. Chłonął każde westchnięcie i inny odgłos. Pocałunek nie trwał długo, a Sebastian po chwili oderwał się niechętnie i z wciąż zamkniętymi oczami objął talię siedzącego Johna.

\- Kocham cię.

Stracił rachubę, ile razy wypowiedział już te słowa. Dlatego nawet nie próbował liczyć, tylko skupił się na ich znaczeniu. W odpowiedzi poczuł w swoich włosach palce Johna i w końcu jego pocałunek na czubku głowy. Nie było słów, jego gesty były wystarczającym dowodem. Mógłby tak klęczeć i wtulać się w ciało Johna cały dzień, ale wiedział, że prędzej czy później tego pożałuje. Nie był już taki młody, a jego ciało zaczynało powoli odmawiać mu takiego posłuszeństwa, jakim cieszył się jeszcze kilka lat wcześniej. Niechętnie i z ociąganiem oderwał się od ukochanego, wstał z ziemi i wrócił na swoje miejsce. John musiał czuć się bardzo nieswojo, bo posłał mu szczery, ale szybki uśmiech i schował płonącą z zawstydzenia twarz za szarą gazetą. Sebastianowi to nie przeszkadzało. Znał Johna na wylot i wiedział, że jego gest nie był dla niego obojętny. Wrócił do sączenia wystudzonej herbaty i obserwowania złotych włosów ukochanego, które wystawały znad rozłożonej gazety. W pewnym momencie jego wzrok przykuło czarno białe zdjęcie na dole ostatniej strony, której John jeszcze nie zdążył przejrzeć.

Holmes! Sherlock Holmes jego najgorszy wróg... Co jego zdjęcie robiło w chińskiej gazecie? Sebastian zastygł w miejscu i momentalnie pobladł. Czuł, jak z jego twarzy odpłynęła krew. Sukinsyn chwytał się brzytwy, żeby tylko odzyskać Johna. Dotarł nawet na drugi kraniec świata. Oczywiście Sebastian nie martwił się o to, że John zdoła zrozumieć i przeczytać treść tego artykułu - do tej pory nauczył się jedynie kilku znaków, a gazetę przeglądał z nudów i skupiał się tylko na zdjęciach - ale obawiał się, że znajoma twarz przywróci mu pamięć albo że zacznie coś podejrzewać. Sebastian musiał coś zrobić, żeby odciągnąć uwagę Johna od gazety.

\- Kochanie! Co powiesz na randkę? Co? Moglibyśmy pójść na miasto, pozwiedzać i coś kupić...

John spojrzał na niego niemniej zaskoczony, niż był jeszcze kilka minut wcześniej. Spoglądał na niego zza gazety i dopiero teraz dotarło do Sebastiana, że przecież jego ukochany nie był zdrowy i wychodzenie z domu przy takim wietrze nie było dobrym pomysłem.

\- Zgoda! Jak najbardziej. Bardzo chętnie wyrwę się z domu... z tobą - dodał, uśmiechając się uwodzicielsko i odkładając gazetę na stół obok dzbanka z kawą. Sebastian odetchnął wewnętrznie z ulgą, choć nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Uśmiechnął się do Johna i złapał jego dłoń, której nie puścił do końca śniadania. Cieszył się z możliwości spędzenia czasu z ukochanym tak samo, jak na myśl, że będzie to tak zwana randka. Po raz pierwszy w życiu miał iść na randkę z ukochanym Johnem i niemal zapomniał o tym, że jeszcze chwilę wcześniej czuł taką frustrację i strach, że może go stracić. Co prawda udało mu się ustrzec wpadki, ale był pewny, że w przyszłości czeka go jeszcze niejedna konfrontacja z tego typu sytuacjami, bo John był tak samo ważny dla niego, jak i dla Holmesa. Nie mógł odmówić mu determinacji, ale miał nadzieję i wierzył, że pewnego dnia pozbędzie się Holmesa na zawsze, a wtedy nie będzie już zagrożenia, że John zostawi go z jego powodu.

✲✲✲

Najpierw zaciągnęli go do obozu w górach, gdzie mógł trafić tylko ten, kto znał teren i ich plany. Później siłą zmusili go do klęczenia, a na jego twarzy wylądowało mocne uderzenie z otwartej ręki. Następnie kolejne, przy trzecim poczuł, że kącik jego wargi pękł i zaczął piec. Nie odzywał się nie tylko dlatego, że nie miał prawa, ale wiedział, że każda próba obrony skończy się jeszcze większą przemocą. Klęczał w milczeniu na kamienistej ziemi, wpatrując się w buty swojego wodza i jego pomocników. Słyszał ich pretensje, gniew w ich głosie i wielką złość.

Nie był ich bratem, chociaż należał do ich grupy od ponad... już nawet stracił rachubę, ale chyba dziesięciu lat. Nauczył się ich języka, zwyczajów, przyjął nawet ich religię i obiecał wierność. Nie miał wyboru. Musiał wybrać to albo śmierć. Gdyby wybrał to drugie, już nigdy nie mógłby zobaczyć Johna... chociaż w tamtym momencie nie wiedział nawet, czy jego ukochany przeżył. Tylko nadzieja ponownego spotkania z nim pozwalała Cedricowi przetrwać aż do tej chwili.

Naraził się i stracił zaufanie swoich braci - na które ciężko pracował od wielu lat - kiedy zdecydował się opuścić stanowisko i zejść w dół wzgórza, żeby zakraść się do domu Morana i spotkać się potajemnie z Johnem. Wiedział, że nie miał prawa tego robić, bo powierzono mu inne zadania, jednak kiedy zobaczył Johna i wiedział, że Morana nie było w pobliżu, nie mógł dłużej wytrzymać. Musiał stanąć z ukochanym twarzą w twarz, dotknąć go i przekonać się, że to spotkanie nie było snem. W tym wszystkim zrobił jeden błąd. Nie przewidział, jak poważne czekają go konsekwencje i że będzie musiał przez to złamać obietnicę daną Johnowi.

Żeby odzyskać zaufanie braci, cały kolejny dzień i noc spędził na wzgórzu bez jedzenia, wody i ognia, przy którym mógłby się ogrzać. To była jego kara za złamanie przysięgi wierności. Nakazano mu obserwować mieszkańców, wszystkie ich ruchy i ważne osobistości. Zostawili go okaleczonego, obolałego i zziębniętego, podczas gdy oni sami ruszyli na przeciwległe wzgórze, żeby stamtąd szpiegować teren. Chociaż został sam, wiedział, że nie może po raz drugi popełnić tego błędu, nie mógł opuścić stanowiska, ani oddalać się na większą odległość. Dalej obserwował dom Johna i wszystkie światła w jego domu. Wiedział, że czekał na niego i nie mógł sobie wybaczyć, że musiał złamać obietnicę. Miał świadomość, że John czekał na jego powrót, dlatego obserwowanie jego ruchów przez lunetę w karabinie snajperskim z tak dużej odległości była dla niego niebywale bolesna.

Płakał tej nocy, nie mógł dojść do siebie. Okno w sypialni Johna było uchylone, symbolizowało zaproszenie, nadzieję. John chciał wiedzieć więcej, chciał znów się z nim spotkać, a on obserwował to wszystko z wielkiej odległości i wiedział, że z każdą godziną tracił szansę na zaufanie Johna. Nie mógł dłużej patrzeć na otwarte okno, był wściekły i zrozpaczony. Oderwał się od lunety, oparł mocno plecami o wielką skałę i otulił każdym kawałkiem materiału, jaki pozostawili jego towarzysze. Chciał zwinąć się w kłębek i choć na chwilę zapomnieć o tym, że tracił Johna. Tracił go tak samo, jak tego dnia w Afganistanie, kiedy musiał wyjawić mu prawdę o sobie. Widział w jego oczach złość, rozczarowanie i smutek. Okłamał go wtedy i teraz robił to ponownie. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego jego ukochany stracił pamięć i czy było to długotrwałe, wiedział za to jedno... za wszystkim stał Moran! Ten pieprzony, samolubny skurwysyn, który zawsze stawiał na swoim. Tak było też w tym przypadku. Wywiózł Johna, sprawił, że stracił pamięć, pewnie wmówił mu piękne kłamstwa, żeby przedstawić się w dobrym świetle... Uwiódł go... Cedric na samą myśl, że ten skurwiel całował Johna, pieścił go i wpychał w niego swojego penisa, miał ochotę powystrzelać wszystkich ludzi wokół a ostatnią kulę zostawić dla Morana i torturować go nią na wiele różnych sposobów. Co prawda nie był pewny, czy między Johnem a Moranem do czegoś doszło, w końcu wiedział, że blondyn był uparty i niełatwo godził się na takie rzeczy, jednak stracił ostatnią iskierkę nadziei, kiedy rankiem kolejnego dnia zobaczył swojego dawnego dowódcę, który wrócił do miasta i wszedł do domu. Cedric poprawił ostrość w lunecie i obserwował, co wydarzy się dalej. Najpierw dwaj mężczyźni - ci sami, którzy pilnowali Johna przez ostatnie dni - wypadli z domu niemal bez butów i z walizkami w rękach. Przeklinali pod nosem, kiedy Moran wyrzucił ich rzeczy przez drzwi. Pozbierali się w kilka sekund i ruszyli do centrum miasta na lotnisko. Cedric nie miał zamiaru skupiać się na nich, tylko od razu spojrzał przez lunetę w sypialniane okno. Przez dłuższą chwilę nic się nie działo, aż w końcu zobaczył ruch. Widział postać Morana i... Johna. Rozmawiali, Moran palił w kominku, niestety nie był w stanie zobaczyć ukochanego. Wiedział tylko, że John leżał na łóżku. W pewnym momencie blondyn wstał, pociągnął Morana i popchnął go na materac, rzucając przy tym spojrzenie za okno, zupełnie jakby chciał, żeby ich zobaczył.

W tym momencie serce Cedrica niemal pękło. Ten obrzydły, arogancki drań uwiódł Johna i co więcej, sprawił, że blondyn sam rzucał się w jego ramiona. Cedric nie był w stanie dłużej na to patrzeć, wygrzebał się w otaczających go koców, chwycił karabin i cisnął nim o ziemię z głośnym krzykiem rozpaczy. Kawałki broni rozprysły wokół niego, a on upadł na ziemię i opierając się plecami o tę samą skałę co poprzedniej nocy, schował twarz między kolanami i dodatkowo przykrył głowę rękami. Płakał jak małe dziecko i wył z rozpaczy. Oto jego miłość została mu odebrana, John wybrał jego najgorszego wroga i co gorsza, ufał mu i dał się kochać.

Cedric siedział w jednej pozycji przez następne dwie albo trzy godziny, wypłakując oczy. Wiedział, że to była jego wina. Tylko jego wina! Gdyby tylko dotrzymał obietnicy, gdyby tylko porozmawiał z Johnem dłużej i powiedział mu wszystko to, co zataił przed nim Moran... I właśnie wtedy w Cedrica wstąpiły nowe siły i determinacja. Nie mógł tak po prostu się poddać. John był jego miłością, prawdziwą i płonącą, żarliwą miłością. Musiał uwolnić go z tego chorego układu, z tego przepełnionego kłamstwem życia z Moranem. Musiał działać i odzyskać to, co nadawało jego życiu sens - Johna.

Wiedział, że prędzej czy później John wyjdzie z domu. Nigdy nie lubił przebywać za długo w zamkniętych pomieszczeniach, a znając Morana, było pewne, że skurwysyn mu ulegnie, ale będzie za nim łaził krok za krokiem. Tym nie należało się martwić... problemem było skontaktowanie się z Johnem i namówienie go na kolejne spotkanie.

Cedric zaczął rozmyślać, jak dotrzeć do Johna, bo przecież musiał być jakiś sposób, żeby to zrobić! Nie mógł w tej chwili zejść do miasta, żeby czekać i mieć nadzieję, że John się pojawi. Nie mógł też do niego zadzwonić, bo jak? Żadne rozwiązanie nie miało sensu. I wtedy Cedric dostrzegł swoją szansę. Tuż u podnóży wzgórza pracowali robotnicy przy budowie jakiegoś ważnego dla miasta budynku. Że też nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej! Nie mógł oczywiście tak po prostu podejść do któregoś z nich i poprosić o przysługę. Swoją szansę widział w pojedynczych przechodniach, którzy raz na jakiś czas przychodzili z centrum miasta, żeby dowieźć im zamówione pożywienie, czy też po prostu popatrzeć na budowę.

Cedric szybko pozbierał swoje rzeczy i schował je pod głazem, gdzie ukrywał się od kilku dni. Zostawił to, co zbędne i szybko, ale bardzo uważnie i cicho, bez alarmowania budowniczych, zszedł ze wzgórza, ukrywając się za wystającymi skałami. Dotarł do głównej ścieżki, którą przechodzili gapie i czekał na odpowiednią osobę i okazję. Minuty mijały, ale nie dostrzegł ani jednej osoby. Zaczynał się już denerwować i niecierpliwić, bo każda minuta zwłoki oddalała go od Johna. Minuty zamieniły się w godzinę. Po niemal dwóch godzinach zobaczył mężczyznę wyłaniającego się zza placu budowy. Kierował się po prostu w stronę Cedrica, nie zdając sobie zupełnie sprawy z tego, że ktoś czaił się za wielkim głazem tuż przy ścieżce. Cedric miał szczęście. Mężczyzna wyglądał na takiego, którego łatwo można było zastraszyć, a jednocześnie dość inteligentnego. Co więcej, wracał do miasta, więc nie było możliwości, żeby mógł się wrócić i zaalarmować kogoś z budowniczych. Kiedy mężczyzna był już niemal przy skale, Cedric zebrał się w sobie, doskoczył do zaskoczonego Azjaty i zasłaniając mu usta, zaciągnął za skałę. Mężczyzna nawet nie próbował się wyrywać, był zbyt przerażony nagłym atakiem. Cedrick czuł jego drżące ciało, ale wolał nie ryzykować i wyjmując pistolet, przyłożył go do gardła mężczyzny, po czym zmienił pozycję i usiadł przed nim.

\- Zamknij się, słyszysz?! Ani drgnij! - warknął Cedric, spoglądając wokół, żeby upewnić się, że nie został zauważony. Ponownie skupił się na Azjacie, który siedział z szeroko otwartymi oczami i uniesionymi do góry rękami w geście poddania. Cedric nigdy nie miłował się w takim zastraszaniu i unikał go jak ognia, jednak przebywając tyle lat z talibami, nauczył się, że czasami była to jedyna droga, by osiągnąć cel. Docisnął mocniej pistolet do szyi mężczyzny i wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni stare, nieco potargane i wyblakłe już zdjęcie Johna, które wykradł kiedyś z akt pułkownika McQueena i małą karteczkę, którą przygotował sobie godzinę wcześniej.

\- Słuchaj mnie... Widziałeś go? - zaczął po angielsku i pokazał mężczyźnie zdjęcie ukochanego. Nie znał chińskiego, ale miał nadzieję, że zostanie zrozumiany.

\- Na pewno wiesz, kto to jest. W waszym mieście nie ma wielu obcokrajowców, a już na pewno nie z takim kolorem włosów. Widziałeś? - dopytywał, coraz bliżej przysuwając zdjęcie Johna. Mężczyzna, choć nie był w stanie zrozumieć jego słów, przytaknął głową. Znał mężczyznę ze zdjęcia, po mieście krążyło wiele plotek i każdy był ciekawy, kim byli nowi mieszkańcy i wszystkich ciekawił ich egzotyczny wygląd.

\- Świetnie! - krzyknął z radością Cedric i schował zdjęcie do kieszeni, za to wyciągnął w stronę mężczyzny złożoną karteczkę.

\- Daj mu to. Znajdź go i daj mu tę karteczkę na osobności... - Cholera! Jak miał to wytłumaczyć? Kartka nie miała prawa dostać się w ręce Morana, ale nie było sposobu, żeby wytłumaczyć to przerażonemu mężczyźnie. Cedric wcisnął mu karteczkę do drżących dłoni i po raz kolejny wyciągnął zdjęcie ukochanego.

\- Jemu. Daj to jemu, ale ciii... - Cedric przystawił palec do swoich ust, mając nadzieję, że jego ofiara zrozumie przesłanie. Mężczyzna po raz kolejny kiwnął głową.

\- Doskonale. Ale jeżeli tego nie zrobisz... Zastrzelę cię, rozumiesz...?- Były żołnierz odbezpieczył broń i docisnął lufę tuż pod brodą Azjaty. Nie był zadowolony, że musiał zostawić tę sprawę w rękach nieznajomego, ale nie miał innego wyboru. To była jedyna możliwość, żeby spotkać się z ukochanym i musiał wierzyć, że mężczyzna zrozumiał, co miał zrobić. Cedric po raz kolejny spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy i po paru chwilach napięcia, wypuścił go i mężczyzna popędził w stronę miasta. Widział, jak szybkim krokiem szedł ścieżką i co chwila oglądał się za sobą. Kiedy był w połowie drogi, Cedric wrócił szybko do swojej kryjówki na wzgórzu i obserwował sytuację przez popękane szkło lunety w karabinie.

✲✲✲

Dziwne spojrzenia przechodniów i ich szepty traciły na znaczeniu z każdą minutą i każdym zrobionym krokiem. Na początku John czuł się bardzo nieswojo i był gotów wyrwać rękę z uścisku Sebastiana, jednak po pewnym czasie przestało mu to przeszkadzać. Czuł się dobrze przy wyższym mężczyźnie i całkowicie oddał się chwili. Nie zwracał uwagi na zaskoczone i nieraz zniesmaczone miny ludzi - ci pierwsi byli w znacznej większości - bo obecność Sebastiana była dla niego wystarczająca. Mocna, ciepła dłoń i długie palce owinięte wokół jego ręki z wielką delikatnością, jakby bał się, że może zrobić mu krzywdę, gdyby chwycił go mocniej.

John szedł przy boku Sebastiana, spacerował po małym mieście w nadziei, że znajdzie coś, czego jeszcze nie widział. Zdążyli odwiedzić już aptekę i kupić kilka środków przeciwbólowych i tabletek nasennych. Sebastian nie chciał się zgodzić, ale John nalegał. Wiedział, że mężczyzna nie sypiał za dobrze, a jedynym wyjściem w tej sytuacji były właśnie tabletki. Były snajper nie zgadzał się na nie z jednego powodu - nie chciał tracić możliwości oglądania ukochanego podczas snu. Gdyby się przyznał, że jego kłopoty ze snem i zmęczeniem wynikały z tego powodu, John nie byłby zadowolony i mogłoby się to skończyć w bardzo nieprzyjemny sposób. Na przykład oddzielnym spaniem, czy bóg wie czym jeszcze... Sebastian, choć niechętnie, zgodził się na kupno, tylko dlatego, żeby nie sprawić Johnowi przykrości. Stanąłby na głowie, żeby spełnić jego zachcianki, nawet jeżeli nie do końca mu pasowały.

Krążyli po mieście od kilku godzin, a John co chwila musiał przekonywać Sebastiana, że czuje się dobrze i nie muszą jeszcze wracać do domu. Nie miał zamiaru siedzieć w czterech ścianach i nic nie robić. Tutaj przynajmniej miał kontakt z ludźmi i chociaż nie miał szans, by zamienić, choć słówko z przechodniami, cieszył się, że nie leżał bezczynnie w łóżku. Miał też inny motyw, żeby spędzić ten dzień na dworze. Tym powodem była chęć odegrania się na tajemniczym mężczyźnie, który zawód jego oczekiwania - chociaż John nie chciał przyznać tego na głos. Na początku zdarzało mu się celowo spoglądać w stronę wzgórza, żeby przekonać się, czy światełko było na miejscu, jednak po pewnym czasie tak bardzo wciągnął się w czas spędzany z Sebastianem, że zapomniał o Cedricu. Zauważył, że czerpał coraz więcej radości z obecności zakochanego w nim mężczyzny i złapał się na tym, że celowo przyciągał jego uwagę. Tak naprawdę nie musiał tego robić, bo Sebastian i tak każde spojrzenie i gest kierował w jego stronę. Przypominali parę zakochanych nastolatków, którzy nie widzieli poza sobą świata.

Sebastian nie poprzestał jedynie na adorowaniu Johna słowami i gestami. Zabrał go do najdroższego w mieście sklepu. John czuł się głupio, bo ani nie znał się na cenach, ani nie wiedział, na co mógł sobie pozwolić. Ale przecież przymiarka była darmowa, prawda? Nie zamierzał kupować tych rzeczy, tylko sprawić Sebastianowi przyjemność, który ewidentnie czerpał radość z rozpieszczania go na wszelkie możliwe sposoby.

\- John, jeżeli tylko spodoba cię się coś, to powiedz.

\- A skąd będziemy mieli na to kasę? Obrabujesz bank? Aż się boję myśleć ile to wszystko kosztuje - powiedział John, uśmiechając się pod nosem i przeglądając rzeczy, które przyniosła mu niska, szczupła Azjatka. Niepewnie podała mu wszystkie modne koszule i spodnie, które uznała, że będą mu pasować i stanęła kilka metrów dalej, nie chcąc mu przeszkadzać.

\- Jeżeli mnie o to poprosisz, to obrabuję bank z przyjemnością, a łup przyniosę ci w zębach - powiedział wesołym tonem Sebastian. Siedział na krześle i przyglądał się ukochanemu z przyjemnością, kiedy ten grzebał w stercie ubrań i wybierał te rzeczy, które zamierzał przymierzyć. Na jego słowa, John uniósł brew i przewiesił przez ramię niebieską koszulę w kratę.

\- Kiedy mówisz takie rzeczy, zaczynam się ciebie bać... Skąd w ogóle stać cię na utrzymanie siebie i mnie i wynajęcie tego domu, który jest chyba jednym z najnowocześniejszych w okolicy, co? - zapytał zadziornie, kładąc dłonie na biodrach. Sebastian wstał ze swojego miejsca i zaczął zbliżać się do Johna bardzo powolnym krokiem i z tajemniczym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

\- Powiem ci, jeżeli pocałujesz mnie tu i teraz... - zaczął i stanął przed ukochanym bliżej niż na wyciągnięcie ręki. Górował nad nim niemal o głowę dlatego, kiedy zaczął się nad nim nachylać, John położył dłoń na jego piersi i lekko odepchnął z zadziorną miną.

\- Obejdzie się. Najważniejsze, że masz szczerą chęć mi powiedzieć i nie ukrywasz niczego. I tak wyciągnę to z ciebie w domu - powiedział i odwracając się na pięcie, ruszył w kierunku przymierzali.

\- Mogę iść z tobą? Mógłbym ci pomóc... - usłyszał za sobą głos Sebastiana. Wywrócił oczami, słysząc jego pytanie. Jakby się nie domyślał, do czego by to doprowadziło. Nie odpowiedział, ale kiedy wszedł do jednej z kabin i odwrócił się z uśmiechem, zauważył, że Sebastian był w bardzo dobrym humorze. Siadał właśnie na swoim miejscu, a kiedy złapał spojrzenie Johna, puścił mu oczko.

John pokręcił rozbawiony głową i szarpnął zasłoną w kabinie. Wreszcie został sam ze sobą. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Nie mógł pozbyć się głupawego uśmiechu, który widział na swojej twarzy po raz pierwszy. Bardzo dobrze bawił się w obecności Sebastiana i czuł się przy nim coraz pewniej. Jego przemowa z rana i moment, kiedy padł przed nim twarzą do ziemi, utwierdziła go w przekonaniu, że może mu zaufać i uwierzyć w jego czyste intencje. Czuł, że jego miłość była prawdziwa tak samo, jak wszystkie inne uczucia, jakimi darzył go Sebastian. Świadomość, że opiekował się nim taki człowiek, sprawiała, że zaczynał patrzeć na niego nie jak na mężczyznę, lecz osobę, którą byłby w stanie pokochać. Rozmyślając o Sebastianie, zdjął koszulę i sięgnął po nową na wieszaku. Z jakiegoś powodu chciał dobrze wyglądać i to nie tylko dla samego siebie. Zależało mu na tym, żeby spodobać się drugiemu mężczyźnie. Kiedy zakładał na siebie kraciastą koszulę, nagle poczuł lekkie puknięcie w czubek głowy, a później zobaczył zwiniętą kartkę, która poturlała się po podłodze i zatrzymała obok lustra. John rozejrzał się wokół, spojrzał też w górę, bo wydawało mu się, że ktoś wrzucił tę kulkę papieru właśnie przez otwór między sufitem a przymierzalnią. Pochylił się i chwycił kawałek kartki. Była zmięta, ale po rozprostowaniu jej, udało mu się przeczytać kilka słów w języku angielskim.

_**Spotkaj się ze mną jutro rano na mieście. Będę czekał, nawet jeżeli nie przyjdziesz. C.** _

 

__****

_** ** _


	11. Chapter 11

✲✲✲

Sebastian trzymał Johna całym swoim ciałem, chcąc w ten sposób posiąść go całkowicie. Otaczał go ramionami, nogi owinął wokół jego rozpostartych ud. Był wewnątrz niego, zanurzony niemal po nasadę, bo jego ukochany wciąż nie przyzwyczaił się do końca do jego rozmiaru. Badał językiem wnętrze jego ucha i chłonął wszystkie piękne i podniecające jęki, które wydobywały się z jego gardła, tworząc niesamowite dźwięki. Leżał na nim i czuł ciepły pot, tworzący się na plecach Johna, kiedy dociskał go swoim ciężarem do materaca. Wykonywał głębokie i powolne ruchy, chcąc nacieszyć się chwilą, gdy tworzył z nim jedność.

\- Haaa... Seb... Ach! Ach! - John jęczał niewyraźnym głosem przy poduszce. Pot z czoła spływał do jego oczu. Nie mógł ruszyć ani rękami, ani żadną inną częścią ciała, bo drugi mężczyzna w swojej zaborczości mu to uniemożliwiał. Czuł w sobie grubego i gorącego penisa Sebastiana. Wypełniał go po brzegi i był tak głęboko, że John miał wrażenie, że zaraz go przebije. Robił to powolnym tempem, raz za razem uderzając o wrażliwą prostatę, która dawała Johnowi już nie tylko ból, ale i niesamowitą przyjemność. Wiedział, że może dojść bez dotknięcia, ale i tak nie mógł się powstrzymać, przed ocieraniem się o chropowatą pościel.

\- Umm... John. John! Ahhh... - głos Sebastiana, a właściwie jego niezrozumiałe pomruki, docierały do ucha blondyna, wywołując jeszcze większe dreszcze i głośniejsze jęki. Otaczał go zapach wyższego mężczyzny, czuł jego miłość i pożądanie w każdym geście, z każdym pchnięciem i słowem. Rozpływał się pod tymi wszystkimi uczuciami i niemal tracił świadomość, gdy Sebastian zmieniał tempo i raz wbijał się w niego szybciej, by za chwilę spowolnić.

\- Seb, mocniej... - zachęcał go John, jakimś cudem wyrywając rękę spod jego silnych ramion i sięgając za siebie, wbił paznokcie w jego pośladek. Sebastian warknął i docisnął się do wejścia Johna, wpychając swojego penisa aż do końca. W momencie, gdy był już w nim cały, oboje wydali z siebie długie westchnienie. John próbował dostać dłonią do swojego penisa, który ślizgał się po pościeli, przesiąkniętej spermą i potem, jednak ciężar na jego plecach i pośladkach był zbyt wielki.

\- John... kocham cię. Ach! Jesteś mój... tylko mój! Ummm... Nie oddam cię nikomu. Słyszysz? Ach, John! - chociaż wypowiadał te słowa, nie był do końca świadomy tego, co robił i mówił. Czuł tylko przyjemność, jaką dawało mu ciało ukochanego, jego obecność, pomruki, zapach i fakt, że przyjmował go z taką otwartością. Jednak coś było nie tak... Nie był do końca przekonany, że w tej sytuacji nie mógł dostać czegoś więcej. Nagle uderzyła go myśl.

Był jak w transie, dlatego nawet nie zauważył, kiedy oderwał się od ukochanego, wywołując u niego zdezorientowanie. Starając się z niego nie wychodzić, odwrócił go na plecy, a później wciąż siedząc na materacu, posadził go sobie na udach i otoczył ramionami. Tak. Ta pozycja była o wiele lepsza. Mógł nie tylko czuć Johna, ale i widzieć jego twarz, całować i pieścić językiem wrażliwe miejsca. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, czym zaraził blondyna, który mimo niewygody i dyskomfortu spowodowanego przez jeszcze głębszą penetrację, objął szyję Sebastiana i połączył ich usta.

\- Haa... Umm... Seb! - Z każdym podskokiem na udach drugiego mężczyzny, John czuł niesamowitą przyjemność. Potęgowały ją pocałunki na szyi i ciepłe ręce, które tak delikatnie, a jednocześnie pewnie i zaborczo masowały jego kręgosłup i całe plecy. Co jakiś zaś drżał, gdy paznokcie Sebastiana drażniły jego skórę.

\- O boże! Dotknij mnie, Seb... Dotknij - mruczał błagalnym głosem wprost do jego ucha. Mężczyzna posłusznie włożył rękę między nich i złapał mokry penis Johna w swój uścisk. Blondyn z zamkniętymi oczami odchylił ciało do tyłu w nagłym przypływie przyjemności. Ufał drugiemu mężczyźnie, który bez większych problemów przytrzymał go jedną ręką przed upadkiem na materac. Jego mięśnie wokół penisa Sebastiana zaczęły kurczyć się niekontrolowanie.

\- Chryste... John! Ach!

Sebastian ledwo dawał radę zachować przytomność umysłu. Trzymał Johna, masował jego penisa i starał się odwlec moment orgazmu, żeby jak najdłużej cieszyć się tak intymną chwilą. Jednak jego ciało nigdy nie chciało być mu posłuszne, gdy był w towarzystwie ukochanego. Już sam jego widok sprawiał, że budziły się w nim najskrytsze pragnienia, których nigdy nikomu nie ujawniał. Przy Johnie tracił całą pewność siebie, całą złość, jaką miał do świata, a jego serce robiło się gorące, miękkie i kochające.

Nie panował nad swoim ciałem, miał zamknięte oczy, a jego oddech był nierówny, głęboki i rozchodził się po pokoju z głośnym echem. Wykonywał niekontrolowane pchnięcia, byle trochę, byle więcej. Ocierał się o ścianki wnętrza Johna i nasłuchiwał jego westchnięć i reakcji. W pewnym momencie wiedział, że dłużej już nie wytrzyma. John jak na zawołanie objął go znów ramionami i schował twarz przy jego uchu. Przestał się poruszać, ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz, a z penisa wytrysnęła gorąca i lepka ciecz. Sebastian poczuł skurcz jego mięśni, przez co stymulacja była nie do wytrzymania. Z głębokim jękiem, doszedł w Johnie, sperma tryskała falami tak długo, aż Sebastian poczuł się całkowicie pusty i zaspokojony. John drżał w jego ramionach, starając się opanować swój oddech. Pozwalał się dotykać i całować, lecz kiedy penis większego mężczyzny wyślizgnął się z niego i poczuł, że zaczyna z niego kapać sperma, jęknął cicho i jeszcze mocniej wtulił się w Sebastiana. Chwilę później poczuł, że jego ciało zaczyna padać na materac bardzo powolnym i delikatnym ruchem. Sebastian wciąż trzymając go w ramionach, położył go na łóżku i przygniótł swoim ciałem. Obdarowywał pocałunkami jego gorącą szyję, obojczyk i twarz, jakby wciąż nie miał dość albo chciał przedłużyć pieszczoty. John pozwalał mu na to, bo chociaż nie miał sił, by mu odpowiedzieć, uwielbiał jego pocałunki i wszystkie słodkie gesty świadczące o miłości.

\- Twoja skóra jest taka miękka... - mruczał Sebastian, przejeżdżając językiem po obojczyku blondyna. Wywołał tym u niego niemy chichot a później zmęczone westchnięcie.

\- Prześpij się. - John potarł spocone czoło i wydostał się spod ciała wyższego mężczyzny, który skwitował to z głośnym niezadowoleniem.

\- Wolę jeszcze chwilę na ciebie popatrzeć.

John zmierzył go piorunującym wzrokiem i z uniesionym kącikiem ust, usiadł na łóżku.

\- Wiesz, Seb... Niech ci się nie wydaje, że tylko ty potrafisz obserwować. Wiem, że nie sypiasz nocami i zupełnie nie rozumiem, jak jesteś w stanie funkcjonować w czasie dnia po krótkich drzemkach - powiedział John i sięgnął po leżącą na ziemi czarną koszulę Sebastiana, eksponując przy tym plecy i pośladki. Drugi mężczyzna, który leżał tuż za nim, nie mógł przegapić takiej okazji. Ze szczerym uśmiechem otoczył biodra blondyna i polizał jego kość ogonową.

\- Oi! - krzyknął zaskoczony John i momentalnie się wyprostował, niemal wyginając plecy w łuk. Usłyszał za sobą głęboki śmiech Sebastiana, przez co z jeszcze większą determinacją wyrwał się z jego uścisku i szybko założył koszulę. Była o wiele za duża i sięgała mu niemal do ud, jednak wolał to, niż paradowanie po sypialni na golasa. Nie chciał dać drugiemu mężczyźnie tej satysfakcji.

\- Dokąd idziesz, kochanie? - zapytał Sebastian, wyciągając się na łóżku. Wodził wzrokiem za ukochanym i nie mógł przestać oglądać jego ciała w swojej koszulce. John wyglądał tak, jak wyobrażał go sobie od zawsze. W jego ubraniach tuż po seksie i z tym pięknym uśmiechem na twarzy. John był jego.

\- Po coś do picia, chcesz też? - zapytał, kiedy stał już w drzwiach.

\- Pójdę z tobą - zaczął Sebastian, jednak zanim zdążył zrzucić z siebie pościel i wstać z łóżka, usłyszał głos Johna.

\- Leż grzecznie i czekaj na mnie. Chociaż raz daj mi zrobić to, co chcę i nie wyręczaj mnie we wszystkim. - W połowie zdania, John pociągnął za klamkę i nie czekając na odpowiedź, zamknął cicho za sobą drzwi.

Nie wiedział, czy Sebastian posłucha jego prośby. Mężczyzna od samego początku snuł się za nim jak cień po całym domu i odkąd pozwalali sobie na więcej - czyli odkąd zaczęli się kochać - czuł, że pożądanie drugiego mężczyzny wzrastało z każdym dniem. Dotykał go, kiedy tylko miał taką możliwość, całował na 'dzień dobry', 'dobranoc', 'kocham cię', 'co robisz?' i zawsze wtedy, gdy byli razem. Nie potrafił zliczyć, ile razy uprawiali seks i w jakich miejscach. Chociaż musiał przyznać, że coraz bardziej przyzwyczajał się do Sebastiana i zaczynało mu na nim zależeć. Przywiązanie - to było dobre słowo. Nie wyobrażał sobie, że któregoś dnia otworzy oczy i nie przywita go ten piękny uśmiech i świecące oczy drugiego mężczyzny. Zaczynało mu się to coraz bardziej podobać i zaczynał wierzyć, że jednak nie są tak do końca obcy, a w słowach Sebastiana o ich wcześniejszym związku było ziarno prawdy.

Jednak było coś, co niepokoiło Johna i trochę działało mu na nerwy. Mianowicie zwyczaje nocne Sebastiana. Mężczyzna potrafił nie przesypiać nocy, tylko wpatrywać się w niego, głaskać i całować tak, aby go nie obudzić. John wiele razy miał na to dowody i zaczynał poważnie martwić się, czy z drugim mężczyzną wszystko było w porządku. Dlatego, kiedy stanął w kuchni i wyciągnął dwa kubki na sok, jego wzrok padł na mały pojemnik z lekami, które kupili dzień wcześniej. Zobaczył środek nasenny i przez chwilę miał ochotę wziąć go do ręki. Po chwili pokręcił głową i zamknął wiszącą szafkę. Nie, to nie był sposób na rozwiązanie tego problemu. Nie mógł tak po prostu bawić się w doktora i oszukiwać Sebastiana, bo to nie byłoby wobec niego fair. Robiłby sobie wyrzuty, że zagrał tak nieczysto...

Jednak z drugiej strony, to małe oszustwo ciągnęło za sobą pozytywne skutki. Sebastian w końcu wyspałby się, bez późniejszego wypominania sobie, że zmarnował czas i nie mógł wykorzystać tego czasu na obserwowanie Johna. Za dnia też nie tracił czasu i albo trzymał się blisko ukochanego, albo biegał i załatwiał jakieś sprawy na mieście i przez telefon. Nie mógł przecież całe dnie działać na wysokich obrotach. Poza tym jego wygląd mówił sam za siebie. Sebastian potrzebował snu i odpoczynku. John zdecydował, że zdrowie drugiego mężczyzny jest ważniejsze niż jego czyste sumienie. Z lekką niepewnością wyciągnął rękę, otworzył szafkę i z małego pojemniczka wyciągnął pigułkę na sen. Wsadził ją między dwie łyżki i zmiażdżył, przez co pokruszyły się na drobny proszek. Zawahał się chwilę, zanim wsypał tabletkę do szklanki, po czym zalał ją sokiem i wymieszał. Znów naszły go wątpliwości i ciągnęły się za nim, nawet gdy ruszył schodami do góry do sypialni, niosąc w dłoniach dwie szklanki. Udało mu się otworzyć drzwi i kiedy stanął przed łóżkiem, zobaczył śpiącego Sebastiana. To była nowość. Jeszcze nie było mu do końca dane zobaczyć drugiego mężczyznę, pogrążonego w tak głębokim śnie. Widział go drzemiącego gdzieś z brodą podpartą na ręce albo leżącego na jego kolanach. Widok jego bezbronnej twarzy - która ze zmęczenia przypominała twarz dziecka - z lekko otwartymi ustami i śliną spływającą na poduszkę, sprawiła, że John musiał się powstrzymać przed parsknięciem śmiechem. Stał jakiś czas i przyglądał się Sebastianowi. Był wielki, pokryty bliznami, a jednak tak uroczy i bezbronny. John zaczynał zastanawiać się, jak to się stało, że połączył ich los. Jak to się stało, że wolał tego mężczyznę od pięknych kobiet, do których zawsze go ciągnęło, nawet, teraz gdy przechodził się ulicami nieznanego i egzotycznego miasta. Myśli Johna zostały przerwane przez Sebastiana, który jakby wyczuwając jego obecność, otworzył oczy. Na jego twarzy momentalnie pojawił się uśmiech.

\- John... - mruknął głębokim tonem, wywołując lekkie dreszcze na ciele blondyna, który zastanawiał się, co powinien zrobić, chociaż jeszcze chwilę wcześniej zrezygnował z planu, widząc drugiego mężczyznę pogrążonego we śnie. W końcu zbliżył się do łóżka i podał Sebastianowi kubek z sokiem.

\- Wypij.

\- Dobrze... ale chodź tu do mnie - powiedział Sebastian, ciągnąc Johna w dół na materac. Półnagi blondyn oparł plecy o zagłówek łóżka i popijając swój sok, spoglądał kątem oka na Sebastiana, który szybkim ruchem wypił cały napój i położył się na jego kolanach. John mimowolnie zaczął masować jego jasne włosy.

\- Umm... pachniesz jak ja. Podoba mi się to.

\- Lubisz swój zapach?

\- Podoba mi się, że jest na tobie. To tak, jakbym cię zaznaczył, że jesteś mój i żaden żółtek z koślawymi oczami nie może cię mieć - mruknął, wtulając nos w skórę Johna. Usłyszał za sobą śmiech, dlatego odwrócił głowę i wciąż leżąc na nogach ukochanego, spojrzał mu w oczy.

\- Jesteśmy strasznie zazdrośni i zaborczy, co? - zapytał blondyn. Sebastian wpatrywał się w niego z pełną powagą, jakby chciał zrobić wrażenie bardzo pewnego swoich słów.

\- Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy jak bardzo.

John nie odpowiedział, ale uśmiech na jego twarzy znikł i posłał mu delikatne spojrzenie. Znał wagę słów Sebastiana. Był świadomy jego uczuć i wiedział, jak bardzo mu na nim zależało. Oczywiście, że był świadomy, że znajdywali się w niecodziennej sytuacji i że mógł polegać na Sebastianie. Ufał mu, chociaż tak naprawdę go nie znał. Nie wiedział też, do czego był zdolny i czy powinien odczuwać zagrożenie z jego strony. Nic jednak nie wskazywało na to, że ma zamiar go skrzywdzić, co więcej dbał o niego i wypatrywał wrogów, zanim zdążyli, chociażby wystawić nos zza drzwi domu. John nie miał powodów, żeby myśleć o Sebastianie źle, dlatego nie zastanawiał się długo nad jego słowami, wypowiedzianymi w tak dobitny i poważny sposób.

Położył dłoń na zmęczonych oczach Sebastiana, chcąc go w ten sposób zmusić do zmrużenia powiek. Miał nadzieję, że tabletki nasenne zadziałają i pozwolą mężczyźnie odpocząć od ciągłego czuwania. Nie musiał zbyt długo czekać na efekt. Oddech Sebastiana powoli zrobił się regularny i płytki. Był zrelaksowany i całkowicie bezwładny, dlatego John posiedział z nim jeszcze jakiś czas. Był jednak piękny ranek z niebieskim niebem za oknem, w które John wpatrywał się z tęsknotą w oczach. Nie wiedział, co robił, zanim stracił pamięć, jednak przypuszczał, że nie mógł zbyt długo siedzieć w jednym miejscu. Tęsknił za czymś w sercu, za przygodą i... niebezpieczeństwem? Chciał wyjść z domu, zrobić coś pożytecznego, ale z tyłu głowy wciąż słyszał słowa Sebastiana, który kategorycznie zabraniał mu samemu wychodzić z domu. Nie pozwalał mu jedynie na to, jakby był świadomy, że właśnie o tym marzył.

Poza tym ktoś na niego czekał... Nie. Nie mógł o tym myśleć. To była jakaś pomyłka albo podstęp. Dlaczego miałby przejmować się kimś, kto pojawił się ni stąd, ni zowąd i oszukał go, a później znów chciał się spotkać? Dlaczego miałby nie wierzyć Sebastianowi? Dlaczego...?

John pluł sobie w brodę, ale ciekawość przejęła jego umysł. Chodził po całej sypialni i co chwila spoglądał za okno, besztając się w głowie. Przecież nawet nie pamiętał imienia tego mężczyzny! I miał tak po prostu wyjść z domu, nie mówiąc niczym Sebastianowi? Jaką miał pewność, że nie był to jeden z tych ludzi, o których mówił mu Sebastian, że polowali na nich i właśnie z tego powodu musieli się ukrywać?... Poza tym tajemniczy mężczyzna był uzbrojony i nietutejszy. Znał jego i Sebastiana, a to już samo w sobie było podejrzane, bo skąd niby mieli się znać? Na dodatek wypowiadał się o drugim mężczyźnie w negatywny sposób. Mówił, że jest draniem, oszustem i krętaczem... Niby skąd miał taką pewność? Czy to była jakaś gra z jego strony, żeby przekonać Johna do zostawienia Sebastiana albo zniechęcenia go do niego? Skąd aż tak dobrze się znali?

Tyle pytań, tyle wątpliwości... A do tego ta przeklęta ciekawość, która wierciła dziury niepewności w głowie Johna. W końcu zdecydował. Przecież nie było pewności, że spotka się z tajemniczym mężczyzną, skoro już raz go oszukał. Poza tym nudziło mu się, a pogoda na zewnątrz aż zachęcała do spacerów i spotkań z przyjaciółmi. Mógłby po prostu przejść się po okolicy i odwiedzić znajome miejsca, skoro Sebastian i tak był nieprzytomny, a w domu nie było ani książek, ani telewizora.

John wziął szybki prysznic, cały czas zastanawiając się, czy dobrze robi. Założył ubranie, które kupił mu Sebastian poprzedniego dnia - mimo iż wcale nie były mu aż tak niezbędne -, po czym spoglądając ostatni raz na śpiącego mężczyznę, wyszedł z domu, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi. Wmawiał sobie, że nie szedł na spotkanie - nawet nie wiedział, gdzie miało się odbyć - tylko na spacer na świeżym powietrzu. Nie myślał o drugim mężczyźnie, gdzie jest, czy go obserwuje i czy ma jakieś złe zamiary. Szedł przed siebie, wdychając lekko mroźne powietrze i tylko czasami spoglądał w stronę góry, skąd kilka nocy wcześniej dobiegało małe światełko.

✲✲✲

John zauważył, że odkąd pojawił się w miasteczku, ludzie powoli zaczynali zmieniać swoje podejście. Co prawda od początku wzbudzał zaciekawienie swoim wyglądem, lecz miejscowi raczej unikali rozmów. Teraz coraz częściej widział uśmiechy na ich twarzach, lekkie skinienia, a ich spojrzenia były dłuższe i cieplejsze. Być może ich wcześniejsze nastawienie było spowodowane obecnością Sebastiana, który potrafił miażdżyć wzrokiem i sprawiał, że nikt nie miał odwagi podejść bliżej. Jednak teraz John był sam i uświadomił sobie z wielką ulgą, że jeżeli ma zadomowić się na dłuższy czas w miasteczku, wcale nie musi z tego powodu cierpieć na samotność, bo mieszkańcy znacznie chętniej zwracali na niego uwagę, gdy snuł się sam po ulicach.

Oglądał wystawy w sklepach, przyglądał się rytuałom panującym na ulicach, z uśmiechem kiwał głową, kiedy przechodząc obok stanowiska na targu, któryś ze sprzedawców próbował go zagadać. Śmiał się z dzieci, które na jego widok urządziły sobie zawody o to, które z nim nich podejdzie do niego bliżej. Spędzał czas, jak normalny mieszkaniec, cieszył się ze zwykłych rzeczy i starał się najlepiej spędzić te kilka godzin bez ciągłej obserwacji Sebastiana.

Natrafił w końcu na najnowocześniejszy obiekt w mieście. Potężny, przeszklony hotel, w którym pomieszkiwała cała elita i najważniejsi członkowie zarządu. John nie widział jeszcze - albo nie pamiętał - podobnej budowli. Był tak zauroczony i sposobem wykonania i dokładnością, że musiał obejść go do dokoła. Nie miał odwagi wejść do środka samemu, jednak obiecał sobie, że kiedyś to zrobi. Obiekt nie był chroniony - ludzie w tym mieście chyba nie za bardzo wiedzieli co to przemoc czy akty wandalizmu, bo wskazywało na to totalny brak policji - więc John nie miał problemu z dostaniem się na tyłu budynku. Śledził wzrokiem każdy szczegół, kiedy nagle poczuł na swoich ustach czyjąś dłoń, która uniemożliwiała mu krzyk. Druga dłoń owinęła się wokół jego ramion, a duża siła pociągnęła w kierunku małego lasku - właściwie parku - do którego był całkowity zakaz wchodzenia. John wyrywał się i próbował zapierać butami o ziemię, jednak nic to nie dało. Hotel oddalał się coraz bardziej, a on został zaciągnięty w najbujniejszą roślinność. Słyszał czyjś oddech za uszami, mieszający się z szumem wiatru w liściach. Wszędzie wokół panowała cisza i spokój, co tylko potęgowało jego przerażenie. W końcu napastnik przestał nim szarpać, w miarę delikatnie opuścił do na ziemię i szybko zmienił pozycję, klękając przed nim.

\- John! Boże, tak się cieszę, że jednak przyszedłeś! - powiedział głosem pełnym ekscytacji i radości. John momentalnie rozpoznał w nim tajemniczego mężczyznę, który pojawił się w nocy w jego sypialni.

\- Oszalałeś?! Co tu się do cholery dzieje?!

\- Przepraszam! Wybacz, że przestraszyłem cię i zaciągnąłem w chaszcze. Muszę się przyznać, że czekałem na ciebie od rana, a kiedy zobaczyłem cię na mieście, od razu chciałem do ciebie podejść, ale sam wiesz... to wzbudziłoby niechciane zainteresowanie.

\- Czyli śledziłeś mnie? - zapytał zaciekawiony John. Drugi mężczyzna milczał przez chwilę, po czym odezwał się przyciszonym i niepewnym głosem.

\- Od niecałej godziny...

John parsknął gorzkim śmiechem i próbował podnieść się z ziemi. Zatrzymał go desperacji uścisk na nadgarstku i głos mężczyzny.

\- Nie miałem innego wyboru, John! Nie mogłem tak po prostu do ciebie podejść. Kto wie, gdzie Moran ukrył swoich szpiegów, żeby śledzili każdy twój krok.

\- Tak się akurat składa, że Sebastian doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że nie może mnie kontrolować. Troszczy się o mnie, ale nie zabrania niczego, a już tym bardziej nie posyła, jak to nazywasz szpiegów, którzy mieliby mnie mieć na oku. - John zdawał sobie sprawę, że to nie była prawda, bo Sebastian wiele razy mówił mu o tym, żeby nie oddalał się za bardzo i nie wychodził z domu sam. Nie chciał jednak dać drugiemu mężczyźnie satysfakcji, dlatego skłamał, chcąc w ten sposób nie tylko bronić Sebastiana, ale i dać nieznajomemu nauczkę.

\- Nadal wierzysz w te jego bajeczki, John? Dlaczego nie widzisz, jaki z niego sukinsyn i że wykorzystuje twoją utratę pamięci?

\- Wystarczy! - przerwał mu John ostrzegawczym tonem.

\- Wystarczy. Nie myśl sobie, że przyszedłem, żeby słuchać twoich skarg i wymówek. Nie ufam ci ani trochę i zastanawiam się, dlaczego do tej pory nie powiedziałem o tobie Sebastianowi... - John zamilkł, widząc dziwne odrętwienie w oczach mężczyzny. Sam zastanawiał się, dlaczego milczał na jego temat i nie zawiadomił Sebastiana o dziwnej wizycie. Może była to ciekawość? Może chęć dowiedzenia się czegoś, czego jeszcze nie słyszał? Może miał nadzieję, że po rozmowie z mężczyzną przypomni sobie coś więcej?

\- Ale mimo to, przyszedłeś - stwierdził drugi mężczyzna poważnym, ale delikatnym tonem. John westchnął, nie odrywając od niego wzroku. Miał słabość do jego oczu i zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

\- Tak, przyszedłem... Nie chciałem tego robić, bo już raz mnie oszukałeś... ale czuję, że mamy coś wspólnego.

\- Oczywiście, John! Mówiłem ci, że kocham cię i zależy mi na tym, żebyś w końcu zobaczył prawdę! - mężczyzna z wielką determinacją chwycił Johna za ramiona i zmusił go do spojrzenia mu w oczy.

\- A takim razie powiedz mi coś w końcu. Nasłuchałem się już, co sądzisz o Sebastianie, więc teraz dla odmiany opowiedz o sobie. Skąd jesteś, jak się poznaliśmy?

Mężczyzna uspokoił się trochę, widząc, że John klęknął przed nim i nie zamierzał odchodzić, a co więcej czekał na jakieś wyjaśnienia. Wiedział, że skoro ma być wiarygodny, musi zacząć od początku, inaczej Johnowi trudno by było uwierzyć w jego wyjaśnienia. On sam miałby z tym problemy. W końcu miał okazję, żeby znów zbliżyć się do utraconej miłości, ale musiał zrobić to bardzo ostrożnie i z wyczuciem. Trudno mu było opanować swoje emocje, kiedy ukochany siedział na ziemi tuż przed nim, ale wziął głęboki wdech, odchylił się i opuścił wzrok na swoje ręce.

\- Nazywam się Cedric Colbert. Urodziłem się w Irlandii i po stracie ojca zamieszkałem w Anglii. Tam zajął się mną mężczyzna, który wyszkolił mnie na żołnierza. Po zdaniu studiów wyjechałem do Afganistanu, miałem przeprowadzać rewizję i kontrolować co dzieje się w poszczególnych obozach. W jednym z nich... poznałem ciebie - powiedział, podnosząc wzrok i chcąc zobaczyć, reakcję Johna. Nie był zdziwiony, widząc zdezorientowanie na jego twarzy.

\- Tak, John. Poznaliśmy się na misji w Afganistanie. Zgaduję, że Moran nie wspomniał ci o tym...

\- N... Nie. Powiedział, że byłem lekarzem.

Cedric nie krył zaskoczenia.

\- Akurat tu udało mu się nie skłamać. Byłeś lekarzem wojskowym, John. Stacjonowaliśmy w Camp Bastion. Od razu przypadliśmy sobie do gustu... i po pewnym czasie postanowiliśmy być razem - głos Cedrica przycichł, kiedy wspomniał sobie o ich pierwszym spotkaniu, i późniejszych 'randkach'. Jego wzrok zrobił się rozmarzony, a rysy twarzy wygładzone. John mógłby przysiąc, że w tamtym momencie twarz Cedrica odmłodniała o kilka lat.

\- Zakochałem się wtedy tak mocno... Mógłbym postawić cały świat na głowie, gdybyś o to poprosił... Ale jak to w takich bajkach się zdarza, była też czarna postać... Moran. Chciał cię dla siebie. Chodził, nagabywał, nieraz przychodziłeś do mnie i żaliłeś się, że dłużej już tego nie wytrzymasz. Wtedy obejmowałem cię i całowałem... - jego głos znów przepełnił się sentymentem.

\- ... Radziliśmy sobie pomimo trudności. Ty próbowałeś unikać Morana, a ja znosiłem jego tyranię, bo był tak jakby moim dowódcą.

\- Tak jakby?

\- Bo widzisz, John... Od początku nie mówiłem ci prawdy o swoim stanowisku, doszyły do tego też inne nieporozumienia, aż w końcu wszystko się posypało. Ja musiałem wrócić do Anglii, a ty nie odzywałeś się do mnie i nie wierzyłeś, że dotrzymam obietnicy.

\- Jakiej obietnicy?

\- Że wrócę do ciebie i spróbuję wynagrodzić wszystkie kłamstwa. Kochałem cię i nadal kocham.

\- W takim razie, dlaczego i wtedy mnie okłamałeś? - zapytał John, przypominając sobie o niedotrzymanej obietnicy sprzed kilku dni.

\- Bo kiedy byłem w drodze na lotnisko, usłyszałem przez radio, jak Moran wzywa pomocy. Byliście na jakiejś misji... Boże, ciągle słyszę w głowie jego słowa, że nie może cię znaleźć! Byłem przerażony, John. Myślałem, że jeżeli nie pomogę, to już nigdy cię nie zobaczę... Zmusiłem pilota do zawrócenia. Dotarłem do wioski, widziałem pełno ciał, krwi, słyszałem kule przelatujące mi obok ucha, wybuchy i krzyki. Ale byłem jak w transie. Nic nie miało wtedy znaczenia, bo chciałem jedynie znaleźć cię i wyprowadzić z tej cholernej wioski. Udało mi się. W końcu odnalazłem cię w ramionach Morana. On też szukał cię jak oszalały. Byłeś ranny i prawie nieprzytomny, twoja krew kapała na piasek. Myślałem, że pęknie mi serce i oszaleję. To był pierwszy i jedyny razy, gdy współpracowałem z Moranem. Udało nam się odnaleźć bezpieczną drogę, ale ostatni odcinek był pod ostrzałem... Musiałem zdecydować, co zrobić. Wcześniej obiecałem sobie, że jeżeli przyjdzie taka potrzeba, to oddam za ciebie życie i to był właśnie taki moment. Osłaniałem Morana, kiedy wynosił cię z wioski na rękach. Wiedziałem, że to koniec i już nigdy cię nie zobaczę *****...

Cedric zamilkł i opuścił wzrok. Jego serce waliło mu w piersi na samo wspomnienie tamtego dnia. Pamiętał emocje i ból, kiedy ostatni raz spojrzał na ukochanego w ramionach Morana. Nieraz przepłakiwał noce, wspominając tamten dzień. Musiał długo siedzieć nieruchomo, bo nagle poczuł na swoim ramieniu dłoń Johna.

\- Co się stało dalej? - zapytał delikatnym głosem.

\- Wiedziałem, że jeżeli chodzi o ciebie, to Moran nie pozwoli zrobić ci krzywdy. Nie martwiłem się, wiedząc, że jesteś pod jego opieką, chociaż nie mogłem znieść faktu, że to on cię trzymał w ramionach. Pogodziłem się ze śmiercią i chciałem dać wam tyle czasu na ucieczkę, ile tylko byłem w stanie. Po jakimś czasie zabrakło mi amunicji. Rzucałem w talibów wszystkim, co miałem pod ręką. Ale w końcu było ich tak wielu, że nie miałem szans. Dostałem w głowę i obudziłem się w jakimś domu czy namiocie... już nie pamiętam. Sądziłem, że będą żądali okupu za mnie, albo zetną mi głowę w telewizji... Codziennie torturowali mnie, głodzili i straszyli, że stracę życie. Żyłem tak przez trzy lata. Dzień w dzień to samo... Uwierz mi, John, nie da się do tego przyzwyczaić. Modliłem się o śmierć, bo nie liczyłem na ratunek. Tylko jedno utrzymywało mnie przy życiu. Myśl, że może jeszcze kiedyś będę miał tyle szczęścia i zobaczę twoje piękne oczy. Budziłem się i zasypiałem z myślą o tobie. Po jakiś czasie zaproponowali mi, żebym do nich dołączył. Nie wiem, dlaczego w ogóle przyszło im to do głowy, ale zgodziłem się, bo to było moje jedyne wyjście. Zostałem ich bratem, przyjąłem ich religię...

\- I zabijałeś niewiernych... - dodał John. Nie osądzał go, lecz stwierdził fakt. Cedric spojrzał mu w oczy, po czym opuścił wzrok.

\- Tak. Zabijałem. Kobiety, dzieci, starców... Po pewnym czasie przestałem o tym myśleć. Chciałem po prostu przetrwać do następnego dnia. Nie myśl, że nie pamiętam tych niewinnych spojrzeń, tych błagalnych łez... Prześladują mnie po nocach i nienawidzę się za to, co robiłem... To piekło trwało kilka lat. Nawet nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć ile konkretnie. Przenieśli mnie w te rejony rok temu. Miałem zająć się szpiegowaniem i ewentualnym eliminowaniem zagrożenia. Współbracia nadal nie ufają mi w pełni i ciągle patrzą mi na ręce, ale przynajmniej nie muszę już zabijać tych niewinnych ludzi.

John milczał tak samo, jak Cedric. Teraz już rozumiał, dlaczego jego wygląd różnił się od miejscowych, tak samo, jak strój. Wszystko łączyło się w jedną całość. Ba! Nawet miało sens i chociaż historia była jak wyrwana z jakiejś książki, to raczej nikt nie zdecydowałby się na wymyślenie podobnego scenariusza w ich sytuacji. Cedric opowiedział mu nie tylko o pięknych chwilach, ale nie krył przed nim złych i okrutnych czynów. Nie próbował się wybielić i przedstawić się w jak najlepszym świetle. Więc albo mówił prawdę, albo był naprawdę świetnym aktorem i psychologiem.

\- A więc powód, dla którego ostatnio nie przyszedłeś...

Cedric odsłonił swoje nadgarstki, a później zdjął czapkę - którą ukradł miejscowemu robotnikowi, żeby bardziej wtopić się w tłum - pokazując swoje rany.

\- Spóźniłem się, dlatego pobili mnie i niemal przykuli łańcuchami do kamienia. Obserwowałem cię przez lunetę i nic nie mogłem zrobić. Przepraszam, że nie dotrzymałem obietnicy.

John miał ochotę dotknąć i zbadać głębokie rozcięcie na skroni Cedrica. Już sam nie wiedział, co sądzić o jego wyznaniu. Powinien mu wierzyć? A jeżeli tak, to kim tak naprawdę był Sebastian i jak to się stało, że wylądowali w takim miejscu? Musieli uciekać z wojska, a może coś stało się po powrocie z jednej z misji? Wszystko było zbyt świeże i trudne do pojęcia. John potrzebował czasu, na poukładanie sobie w głowie tego, co usłyszał. Musiał zastanowić się, komu wierzyć. Po dłuższej chwili wstał z ziemi i otrzepał się z brudu.

\- Dziękuję, że odpowiedziałeś na moje pytania i byłeś szczery... a przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję.

\- John, czekaj! Już idziesz? - zapytał Cedric, sięgając ręką w stronę dłoni Johna.

\- Muszę. Sebastian nie wie, że wyszedłem z domu.

\- Chociaż obiecaj mi, że spotkamy się w najbliższym czasie... - Cedric wpatrywał się błagalnie w oczy Johna, które nie były już tak zimne i twarde jak na początku rozmowy. Jeszcze mocniej chwycił jego dłoń i zastygł w miejscu, czekając na odpowiedź.

\- Błagam.

John nie odpowiedział, tylko kiwnął nieznacznie głową. Nie był pewny, czy dobrze robił, ale coś ciągnęło go do Cedrica i był pewny, że przy kolejnej sposobności dowie się jeszcze więcej.

\- Będę czekał na twój znak, John. Będę obserwował twoje okno w sypialni i kiedy tylko uznasz, że chcesz się spotkać, daj mi znać. I jeszcze jedno... Nie ufaj Moranowi tak bezgranicznie. To oszust, manipulator i jest bardziej niebezpieczny, niż ci się wydaje. Martwię się o ciebie, dlatego, jeżeli mi nie ufasz, to przeszukaj jego rzeczy. Na pewno znajdziesz dowód na moje słowa.

Pewność, z jaką o tym mówił i determinacja sprawiły, że Johna przeszedł dreszcz. Czy to możliwe, że dał się oszukać i tak łatwo oddał się mężczyźnie, którego tak na dobrą sprawę znał niecały miesiąc? Czy wraz z pamięcią zatracił umiejętność zdrowego myślenia i zdolność samoobrony? Nie był pewny, ale słowa mężczyzny, a właściwie jego prośba, utkwiły mu w pamięci. Kiedy szykował się do powrotu, po raz kolejny usłyszał za sobą delikatny głos Cedrica.

\- John. Czy mógłbym... mógłbym cię pocałować?

Nawet jeżeli ta prośba zaskoczyła Johna, to nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Wpatrywał się w Cedrica długo i z powagą. Jednak w jego oczach po pewnym czasie ujawniło się współczucie i delikatna odmowa. Nic nie mówiąc, powoli odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę hotelu, a później drogą wprost do domu, czując na swoich plecach wzrok drugiego mężczyzny. Zebrał w sobie wszystkie siły, żeby tylko nie spojrzeć za siebie. Nie chciał dawać Cedricowi fałszywej nadziei, skoro sam nie był pewny, co powinien o nim myśleć i jak się zachować. W drodze do domu cały czas rozmyślał o tym spotkaniu i rzeczach, o których się dowiedział. Rozważał wszystkie za i przeciw ponownemu spotkaniu i o tym, jak powinien zachowywać się w towarzystwie Sebastiana. Oddał mu już swoje ciało i zaufanie. Z jakiegoś powodu czuł, że nic mu przy nim nie grozi... A jednak słowa Cedrica wbijały szpilkę w to, czego to tej pory się nauczył i czemu zaufał. Nie chciał wychodzić na ostatniego naiwniaka.

Zanim zdążył przemyśleć wszystkie aspekty, stał już w holu swojego domu, oparty plecami o drzwi wejściowe. Zastanawiał się, czy Sebastian wciąż spał. Nadstawił ucho, jednak nie usłyszał żadnego ruchu czy głosów. Przechodząc obok schodów, spojrzał na swoje odbicie w lustrze, wiszącym na ścianie. Jego zarumienione policzki, były jasnym dowodem na to, że nie siedział grzecznie w domu. Ponadto zdążył ubrudzić już nowe spodnie, kiedy upadł na ziemię i leżące liście. Nie mógł się tak pokazać Sebastianowi, bo od razu zorientowałby się, że gdzieś był. Jeżeli nie chciał być wiecznie pilnowany, musiał unikać wpadek i nie pozwolić Sebastianowi na jakiekolwiek podejrzenia.

Zamiast na pierwsze piętro ruszył do małego pomieszczenia z pralką. Szybko zdjął spodnie i wrzucił je do bębna, rozglądając się za innymi brudnymi rzeczami. W oko wpadło mu kilka ciemnych koszulek i skarpetek. Wszystko wrzucił do pralki, wsypał proszek i nastawił program. Jednak nic się nie stało. Urządzenie odmówiło posłuszeństwa. John po raz kolejny przekręcił pokrętło i wcisnął przycisk. Nic. Zacisnął zęby i zaczął rozglądać się za powodem, dla którego pralka nie działała. Rozglądał się, sprawdzał zamknięcie, aż w końcu dostrzegł, że kabel nie był wciśnięty do końca do kontaktu nad pralką. Nachylił się więc, opierając na urządzeniu i końcówkami palców, docisnął wtyczkę, a po pomieszczeniu rozległ się charakterystyczny odgłos nabierania wody. Uśmiechnął się i gdy już zaczął prostować, nagle zauważył coś błyszczącego za pralką. Zmarszczył brwi, bo była zazwyczaj dociśnięta do ściany i trudno byłoby coś za nią wrzucić. Błyszczący obiekt, leżący w stercie jakiegoś czarnego materiału przyciągnął uwagę Johna na tyle, że lekko odsunął pralkę i naciągnął się, wyciągając zza niej małe zawiniątko. Była to czarna torba z mnóstwem kieszonek. John położył ją na pralce i rozwinął. Jego oczom ukazał się średniej wielkości nóż z czerwoną mazią. Przez chwilę przyglądał się znalezisku i dopiero po jakimś zauważył, że jego dłonie ubrudzone były zaschniętą krwią.

 

 

 

*** Więcej w ostatnim rozdziale pierwszej części Afganistanu.**


	12. Chapter 12

✲✲✲

Kiedy Sebastian zaczął odzyskiwać świadomość, jego ciało było tak osowiałe, że ledwo dał radę podnieść powieki, nie mówiąc już o odwróceniu się na plecy, czy podparciu na zdrętwiałej ręce. Jego wzrok był zamglony, a gardło suche od wdychanego powietrza. Trwało to dłuższą chwilę, zanim w końcu był w stanie dostrzec Johna, siedzącego wygodnie w przysuniętym fotelu, wpatrującego się w niego z powagą na twarzy i nogą opartą o materac łóżka. Sebastian uśmiechnął się, bo widok ukochanego sprawiał, że jego serce przepełniała radość i spokój, którego tak bardzo pragnął od wielu lat. Leżał jeszcze przez chwilę, patrząc na zamyśloną minę Johna, jego zmarszczone brwi i nieco nieobecne oczy. Kochał to spojrzenie - jak każde inne, które posyłał mu John w ciągu ostatnich tygodni - jednak czuł, że tym razem coś było nie tak. Przez chwilę w jego głowie pojawiła się obawa, że może jednak John przypomniał sobie o czymś. Przez ciało Sebastiana przeszedł niewidzialny dreszcz i poczuł zimny pot na plecach. Jednak uspokoił się i delikatnie położył końcówki palców na bosej stopie Johna.

\- Czuję się, jakbym przespał rok życia.

\- Bo prawie tak było... śpisz od wczorajszego poranka - powiedział John zwykłym tonem, jakby nie było to nic niezwykłego. Sebastian zamrugał z niedowierzaniem.

\- Od wczoraj? Ale... Jak to się stało? - zapytał, obracając się całkowicie na bok i trąc wolną ręką swoją twarz. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że stracił tyle czasu na sen, bo przecież mógł poświęcić ukochanemu te wszystkie godziny.

\- Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie spałem tak długo. Nie zdarzało mi się to...

\- To dlatego, że dałem ci tabletki nasenne - odezwał się John niezmienionym tonem, przykuwając uwagę Sebastiana, który wbił w niego wzrok.

\- Nie patrz tak na mnie, Seb. Widziałem, jak się męczysz i zmuszasz do ciągłego czuwania i szczerze mówiąc, miałem już tego dość. Z jakiegoś powodu nie mogłem tego tak zostawić, dlatego... może nie zagrałem fair, ale przynajmniej odpocząłeś.

\- John, kochanie... - zaczął Sebastian, ale chwilę później pokręcił głową i z uśmiechem przewrócił się na plecy, wydając z siebie cichy chichot. Wiedział, że nie było sensu tłumaczenie blondynowi, dlaczego usypianie go nie było najmądrzejszym pomysłem. Co by się stało, gdyby ktoś wtargnął do domu, albo ich zaatakował? Oczywiście takie teorie nie miały raczej odzwierciedlania w rzeczywistości, ale wcześniej Sebastian obiecał sobie, że będzie chronił Johna za wszelką cenę. Nic jednak nie mogło zmienić jego charakteru... John zawsze wiedział, jak go podejść, czy oszukać, chociaż on nigdy nie miał o to do niego pretensji. Nie potrafił się na niego gniewać. W głębi Sebastian cieszył się, że John pozostał sobą, bo właśnie ta strona jego osoby zawładnęła jego sercem i sprawiła, że wszyscy wokół zaczęli wydawać się mu nudni i męczący. John miał charakterek, który niełatwo można było okiełznać.

\- Nic się nie zmieniłeś - powiedział wesoło pod nosem.

\- Wcześniej też cię usypiałem?

\- Lubiłeś robić mi na złość i rzadko słuchałeś tego, o co cię prosiłem, chociaż zawsze chciałem dla ciebie jak najlepiej.

\- Twierdzisz, że nie przepadałem za tobą?

\- Nie. Raczej... droczyłeś się ze mną. Uwielbiałeś zabiegać o moją uwagę, chociaż tak naprawdę zawsze cię obserwowałem i myślałem o tobie w każdej sekundzie. Kochałem cię, John i nadal tak jest.

Sebastian wpatrywał się w zamyślone oczy ukochanego i delikatnie głaskał jego stopę. W pokoju panowała cisza i lekki chłód. John milczał, a po chwili odwodził wzrok na zwiniętą pościel na łóżku, sprawiając wrażenie nieobecnego i zamyślonego. Sebastian wiedział, że coś było nie tak, bo na twarzy Johna malowała się nie tylko głęboka zaduma, ale i coś, czego Sebastian nie mógł zrozumieć. Zupełnie jakby John zmuszał się do milczenia albo bronił się przed jakimś pytaniem. W końcu zobaczył, że jego niebieskie oczy znów szukają z nim kontaktu, a po chwili usłyszał jego głos.

\- Seb... Nie pytałem cię jeszcze o to, ale... opowiedz mi o naszym pierwszym spotkaniu. Jak się właściwie poznaliśmy i gdzie?

To było pytanie, nad którym Sebastian rozmyślał w wolnych chwilach, wymyślając wszystkie możliwe scenariusze i układając sobie w głowie każdy szczegół. Jednak żaden z pomysłów nie dorównywał temu uczuciu, kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczył Johna, kiedy zamienił z nim pierwsze słowo i kiedy ich znajomość wyglądała jeszcze tak niewinnie. Ale jak mógłby powiedzieć mu prawdę, że poznali się w wojsku i że to właśnie tam objawiła się jego obsesja? Prawda mogłaby zrujnować wszystko to, co do tej pory dawało mu się ukrywać przed Johnem i dzięki czemu miał pewność, że nie skusi losu i odwlecze moment, kiedy jego ukochany zacznie coś podejrzewać, lub co gorsza - przypominać sobie wcześniejsze życie. Nie chciał okłamywać ukochanego na każdym kroku. Świadomość, że tworzył sobie Johna - jego nastawienie i wspomnienia - w oparciu o wymyślone zdarzenia czy zmienione fakty, drążyła w jego żołądku wielką dziurę. Chciał być z nim szczery, ale bał się, tak bardzo się bał, że nienawiść Johna powróci i starci jego zaufanie oraz wszystko to, co do tej pory udało mu się zdobyć.

Cisza przedłużała się, a niebieskie oczy Johna wpatrywały się w milczącego Sebastiana, który w końcu zebrał w sobie siłę i usiadł na łóżku, opierając się plecami o zagłówek.

\- To było jedenaście lat temu... Miałem wtedy problemy z samym sobą. Nie widziałem konkretnego celu w życiu, nie dbałem wtedy o przyjaciół, rodzinę, byłem wiecznie wkurzonym... osiłkiem. Teraz kiedy o tym myślę, to powiedziałbym, że potrzebowałem czyjej uwagi, jak zbuntowany nastolatek. Pewnego dnia spotkałem ciebie... - Sebastian podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na Johna. Znów przeżywał te wszystkie emocje, które poczuł, kiedy leżał na szpitalnym łóżku w namiocie wojskowym w Afganistanie. Przypomniał sobie ciepłe spojrzenie Johna i uśmiech, którym skradł jego serce.

\- ... I wtedy poczułem, co to znaczy o kogoś dbać. Nie byłem idealny, John. Miałem swoje za uszami, wielu się mnie bało, a jeszcze innych przyprawiałem o drgawki i nienawistne spojrzenia. Jednak kiedy tylko wbiłeś we mnie swoje oczy, wiedziałem, że ty jako jeden jedyny będziesz znaczył dla mnie więcej niż ktokolwiek inny na świecie. Patrzyłeś na mnie inaczej, czułem, że chcesz się mną zająć, a ja po raz pierwszy poczułem się chciany i ważny... w inny sposób, niż było to przed naszym spotkaniem. Chciałem się dla ciebie zmienić, a ty pomagałeś mi w tym. Zapytałeś mnie, gdzie to było... Na łóżku szpitalnym. Pomogłeś mi wtedy nie tylko odnaleźć siebie samego, ale opatrzyłeś mnie i otoczyłeś opieką. To właśnie w tamtym momencie uświadomiłem sobie, że zrobię wszystko, żebyś był mój.

John nie odzywał się dłuższy moment, głęboko nad czymś rozmyślając. Widać było, że potrzebował poważniejszej rozmowy i Sebastian wcale się mu nie dziwił. Był w obcym miejscu od niemal trzech tygodni, informacje miał tylko od niego i nie mógł liczyć na nikogo innego. Nie znał swojej przeszłości ani tego, czy nie był oszukiwany. Na dodatek oddał mu swoje ciało i nie tylko. Jeżeli John potrzebował głębokich rozmów, Sebastian był bardziej niż szczęśliwy, by wyjawić mu to, o co zapyta. Oczywiście omijając lub zmieniając niektóre fakty.

\- Powiedz mi, kim są ci ludzie, przed którymi się ukrywamy? Dlaczego chcą nam zrobić krzywdę, nie rozumiem, po co ktoś miałby robić sobie tyle trudu, żeby śledzić nas na takim odludziu... bo zakładam, że nie mieszkaliśmy w tych rejonach - stwierdził John, nie zmieniając pozycji na fotelu.

\- Widzisz, John... byliśmy razem szczęśliwi, ale ktoś zapałał do ciebie chorą obsesją i próbował wyeliminować jedyną przeszkodę. Mnie. Stąd ta dziura w głowie - powiedział, wskazując palcem na swoją czaszkę.

\- Nie było mowy, żebym cię oddał, chociaż... no wiele przeżyliśmy. Raz myślałem, że straciłem cię na zawsze. Udało mi się jednak uciec, odzyskać cię i wywieźć w miejsce, do którego mam nadzieję nikt nie podejrzewa. Przepraszam, że musisz męczyć się w tym mieście, nie mogę sobie darować, że wystawiłem cię na coś takiego. Najgorsze jest to, że skarciłeś pamięć... Kiedy o tym myślę... - Sebastian zacisnął pięści po obu swoich stronach i zgrzytnął zębami, chcąc w ten sposób przekonać Johna, że naprawdę jest wściekły na ten fakt, chociaż tak naprawdę zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to on był niejako pomysłodawcą tej sytuacji. Czuł się źle, że pozwolił profesorowi bawić się w boga, ale utrata pamięci, była jedynym rozwiązaniem, jakie wydawało mu się w tamtej chwili najlepsze.

\- Nie chcę opowiadać szczegółów, bo sam ledwo mogę o tym myśleć. Nie martw się, John. Obiecuję, że już nigdy nie pozwolę, żeby nas rozdzielono.

John otworzył usta, lecz momentalnie je zamknął. Sebastian widział, że jego ukochanego dręczyło jakieś pytanie. Może coś, o co bał się zapytać i dostać odpowiedź? A może John dochodził do własnych wniosków, ale wolał zachować je dla siebie? Najgorsze było oczekiwanie i zastanawianie się, co chodziło po głowie blondyna. O czym myślał.

\- Seb... powiedz mi jeszcze jedno... Czy ty... zabiłeś kiedyś człowieka?

Sebastian poczuł, jak z jego twarzy spływa krew i robi się blady. Wpatrywał się w poważną minę Johna i nie śmiał nawet mrugnąć czy przełknąć śliny. Skąd John wytrzasnął takie pytanie? Jak to się stało, że w ogóle pomyślał o czymś takim? Czyżby zaczynał coś podejrzewać? Ale przecież nic w domu nie wskazywało na to, że Sebastian mógłby zajmować się przemocą. Owszem, wyjeżdżał ostatnio i zostawiał ukochanego, nie mówiąc mu o niczym, ale skąd przypuszczenia, że miałoby to związek z odbieraniem życia? Zdradził się w jakiś sposób? Mówił coś przez sen? No bo raczej nie było możliwości, że John znalazł coś, przez co zaczął się zastanawiać. Prawda? Sebastian wiedział, że przedłużająca się cisza działała tylko na jego niekorzyść. Wziął się w garść i spróbował rozluźnić się trochę, przekonująco patrząc na Johna.

\- Nie, słońce. Nigdy nie odebrałem nikomu życia - powiedział pewnym siebie, ale jednak spokojnym i delikatnym tonem. John chyba nie sądził, że dostanie taką odpowiedź, bo spoważniał jeszcze bardziej, a jego palce u nogi zacisnęły się, chociaż raczej nie był tego świadomy.

\- A masz, chociaż jakąś broń, czy coś w tym stylu? Jak chcesz nas chronić, skoro nawet nie masz czym? Nie twierdzę, że ucieszyłbym się, gdybyś jednak miał ukryty jakiś pistolet, bo nie chcę odbierać nikomu życia, ale twoja teoria o ukrywaniu się i bronieniu mnie, nie ma pokrycia w rzeczywistości. Jaki masz plan, gdyby przypadkiem ktoś odkrył naszą kryjówkę?

To pytanie całkowicie zakłóciło tok myślenia Sebastiana, który został bez słowa. Nie mógł tak po prostu powiedzieć prawdy, że skręciłby kark bez mrugnięcia oka, czy wbił nóż w gardło wroga. Udało mu się zdobyć zaufanie Johna, chociaż wciąż było ono bardzo kruche i każdy, nawet najmniejszy błąd mógłby skończyć się całkowitym zachwianiem ich relacji. I pytanie, dlaczego John poruszył ten temat? Oczywiście miał prawo wiedzieć i wiadomo było, że będzie zastanawiać się nad powodem, dla którego uciekli aż na drugi koniec świata, ale dlaczego właśnie w takim momencie zadał sobie to pytanie? Sebastian coraz bardziej zaczynał podejrzewać, że jednak przeoczyło coś, co wpadło w ręce Johna. Nie odpowiadał na jego pytanie, chociaż blondyn wypalał w nim dziurę swoim pytającym spojrzeniem. Zastanawiał się, jak zareagować, kiedy w pokoju rozległ się dzwonek w jego telefonie, ratując go z sytuacji. Prawie westchnął z ulgą, ale powstrzymał się i sięgnął po leżącą na stoliku nocnym komórkę, wciąż czując baczne spojrzenie ukochanego, podążające za każdym jego ruchem. Nawet nie patrząc na ekran, Sebastian przyłożył telefon do ucha i wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji.

\- Tak?

\- Zdrowie dopisuje? Mam nadzieję, że tak. Przykro mi przerywać twój miesiąc miodowy, na który czekałeś tak długo, ale niestety obowiązki wzywają... - Słysząc głos profesora Moriarty'ego, Sebastian zacisnął zęby i wszedł z łóżka. Podchodząc do okna, zatrzymał się przy Johnie, pochylił w jego stronę i kładąc dłoń na policzku, pocałował go w czubek głowy.

\- ... Od razu przejdę do rzeczy...

\- Nie musisz. Odmawiam. Ostatnio nie mam czasu, bo ciągle wysyłasz mnie to tu to tam, a chciałbym spędzić z Johnem więcej czasu, niż z twoimi ludźmi, jeżeli wiesz, co mam na myśli - przerwał mu Sebastian i stanął przed otwartym oknem, patrząc przed siebie.

\- Nie dałeś mi dokończyć. Chodzi o wasze dalsze życie, nazwijmy to incognito, z dala od ciekawskich oczu. Jeżeli nie dbasz o to, że Holmesowie węszą niedaleko, to już nie moja sprawa.

Wspomnienie o Sherlocku i Mycroftcie sprawiło, ze Sebastian zastygł w miejscu, a po jego plecach przeszedł dreszcz.

\- Jak to?

\- Potrzebuję cię do pewnego zadania, a przy okazji będziesz mógł mi pomóc zmylić tropy braci Holmes, bo muszę przyznać, że nie doceniałem ich determinacji w odnalezieniu twojego doktora.

\- Cholera! - krzyknął Sebastian, nie będą w stanie się opanować. Szybko spojrzał za siebie, żeby uspokoić Johna, który obserwował go z lekkim zaskoczeniem. Po upewnieniu się, że nie przestraszył go za bardzo, Sebastian znów wrócił do okna.

\- Nie możemy po prostu... no wiesz...

\- Pozbyć się ich? Och, Sebastian. To właśnie oni są dla mnie rozrywką. Dlaczego chcesz mi ją odebrać? Powiedziałem ci wcześniej, że zapewnię ci bezpieczną kryjówkę w zamian za posłuszeństwo i tak też jest. Chcę tylko, żebyś zrobił to, o co cię proszę i tyle. Pomyśl o tym, jak o przysłudze dla starego przyjaciela i że przy okazji możesz coś przy tym zyskać.

Sebastian milczał, rozmyślając nad słowami swojego pracodawcy. Tak, to prawda, że to właśnie profesorowi zawdzięczał tę sytuację. To dzięki niemu odzyskał Johna i mógł z nim wieść w miarę spokojne życie. Nie miał wyboru i tak naprawdę w głębi cieszył się, że znów będzie miał możliwość wyładowania się na kimś, nawet jeżeli tym kimś nie był Sherlock Holmes, którego zabijał w swoich myślach na tysiąc sposobów.

\- No, skoro cię przekonałem, to szykuj się. Za pół godziny wylatujesz do Rejkiawiku - z tym słowami profesor przerwał połączenie. Sebastian był zły, oczywiście, że był. W końcu wolałby spędzić z Johnem ten czas, ale jeżeli dzięki temu mógł napsuć krwi braciom Holmes, to czuł swego rodzaju zadowolenie. Wiedział, że kolejne rozstanie z ukochanym będzie dla niego ciężkie, mimo iż był przekonany, że wróci do niego w ciągu kilku dni.

\- John... muszę się zbierać. Wynikły pewne problemy i znów będę musiał cię zostawić, ale obiecuję, że wrócę - powiedział, klękając przed siedzącym w fotelu Johnem.

\- Z kim rozmawiałeś, Seb? Dlaczego musisz wyjeżdżać i co właściwie robisz w tym czasie? - zapytał John, obserwując wyższego mężczyznę bacznym wzrokiem.

\- Muszę oddać komuś przysługę, John. To właśnie on pomógł mi cię odzyskać, dlatego nie mogę mu odmówić. Nie martw się, wszystko będzie dobrze. Jego ludzie zajmą się tobą podczas mojej nieobecności i zadbają, żeby nic ci się nie stało... - Sebastian wstał z ziemi, niechętnie puszczając dłoń Johna. Skierował się w stronę szafy, lecz słyszał za sobą kroki milczącego blondyna. Ściągając czarne spodnie z półki, czuł, że John stał tuż za nim. Jego ukochany zachowywał się tajemniczo tego poranka i ciągnął za sobą ciężką atmosferę.

\- Seb... - zaczął, czym sprawił, że wyższy mężczyzna obrócił się w jego stronę.

\- ... co to tych 'ochroniarzy'... Nie chcę, żeby znów tu przychodzili.

\- Co? Dlaczego? John, powiedz mi prawdę! Zrobili ci coś!? - krzyknął zdenerwowany Sebastian, chwytając blondyna za ramiona.

\- Uspokój się. Nic się takiego nie stało... Chociaż... nie ufam mi. Ciągle próbują wchodzić do sypialni i chodzą za mną na każdym kroku. Chciałbym mieć chwilę prywatności, a zawsze któryś z nich czatuje pod drzwiami - John wiedział, że to był chwyt poniżej pasa, ale to było jedyne wyjście, żeby móc zostać samemu. Nie chciał być wiecznie obserwowany. Nie powinien przekręcać faktów i czuł się źle, obciążając nieznanych mężczyzn, bo wiedział przecież jak zazdrosny i zaborczy był Sebastian. W tamtej jednak chwili chciał jedynie odciąć się od wszystkiego i wszystkich. Musiał przemyśleć kilka rzeczy, a najlepiej było to robić w samotności.

\- Kurwa mać! Zabiję, uduszę skubańców! - Sebastian znów nie panował nad sobą. Miał ochotę rzucić się na ludzi profesora i wydrapać im oczy. Jak śmieli zbliżać się do jego Johna? Jakim prawem wchodzili do sypialni, która była jego oazą spokoju?

\- Przepraszam, kochanie. Nie bierz moich słów dosłownie. Nie chciałem cię przestraszyć... Po prostu, kiedy pomyślę o tym, co tu się działo pod moją nieobecność... Wymyślę coś innego... - Sebastian zaczął zastanawiać się, kto mógłby rozwiązać ten problem. Od początku nie ufał ludziom profesora i miał rację! Już nigdy nie pozwoli im zbliżyć się do Johna. Tylko co miał zrobić w tej sytuacji? Zatrudnić kogoś innego? Zabrać go ze sobą? Nawet nie było takiej opcji! W czasie, gdy rozmyślał nad rozwiązaniem, poczuł na swoich przedramionach uścisk dłoni Johna.

\- Dlaczego po prostu nie możesz zostawić mnie samego bez opieki? - zaczął i szybko przyłożył palec do ust wyższego mężczyzny, na którego twarzy malowało się niedowierzanie i zaskoczenie.

\- ... Szczerze mówiąc... kiedy spałeś, wyszedłem na miasto. I jak widzisz, nic się nie stało. Wróciłem cały i zdrowy. Nikt mnie nie zaczepiał ani nie próbował zagadać. Nie jestem małym dzieckiem, Seb. Potrafię o siebie zadbać. Sam mówiłeś, że jesteśmy bezpieczni w tym miejscu, więc czego się tak boisz? Nudzę się tu niemożliwie, a chodzenie po mieście z ogonem w postaci dwóch mięśniaków tylko mnie stresuje. Zaufaj mi, jeżeli mamy zbudować wspólną przyszłość. Chyba nie wyobrażasz sobie, że do końca życia będziesz chodzić za mną krok w krok, co?

John zaskoczył Sebastiana, który wciąż nie mógł sobie wybaczyć, że naraził Johna na takie ryzyko. Wyszedł sam na miasto, nic mu o tym nie mówiąc? Jak mógł zaniedbać taką rzecz?! Ale z drugiej strony jego ukochany miał rację. Już drugi raz słyszał z jego ust słowa o tym, żeby obdarzył go większym zaufaniem. I oczywiście musiał liczyć się z tym, że jeżeli chce je zdobyć, musi liczyć się z jego zdaniem i respektować jego decyzje. To prawda, że nie zawsze będzie mógł mu towarzyszyć i kontrolować każdy jego ruch. John był dorosłym człowiekiem z potrzebami i wolną wolą. Jeżeli danie mu wolnej ręki w pewnych dziedzinach życia, miało sprawić, że pokocha go jeszcze bardziej, Sebastian musiał zagryźć język i zaufać mu oraz dać to, o co prosił.

✲✲✲

John chciał wierzyć Sebastianowi, naprawdę chciał mu ufać. W końcu mógł liczyć tylko na niego. Sądził, że będąc z nim szczery, drugi mężczyzna odwzajemni się tym samym. Jednak John czuł, że w jego odpowiedziach kryło się kłamstwo, owinięte dodatkowo w wymówki i niedomówienia. Nie przyznawał tego na głos, ale czuł się zawiedziony postawą Sebastiana, bo do tej pory sądził, że może mu ufać i wierzyć w każde słowo. Cała ta tajemniczość nie dawała mu spokoju.

Miał niemal cały dzień na przemyślenia. Po wyjeździe Sebastiana nie wyszedł na miasto, tylko zamknął się w sypialni. Siedząc na łóżku, oglądał swoje dłonie. Wciąż czuł na nich dotyk zaschniętej krwi, miał wrażenie, że miał ją pod paznokciami. Jeżeli Sebastian twierdził, że nikogo wcześniej nie zabił, to jakim cudem za ich pralką znalazł się zakrwawiony nóż? Należał do poprzednich właścicieli, a może ktoś go podrzucił? Nie, to nie miało sensu. John wiedział, że nie było sposobu na to, żeby nóż nie należał do Sebastiana. Ale skoro tak, czyja była krew? Nie widział na ciele mężczyzny żadnych świeżych śladów, a to świadczyło tylko o jednym...

Na początku zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien walnąć prosto z rury i przyznać się do tego, co znalazł. W trakcie rozmowy ledwo powstrzymywał się przed wyznaniem tego Sebastianowi, ale ciekawość wzięła nad nim górę. Postanowił nie ujawniać, że znał jego sekret i dowiedzieć się więcej, żeby później móc samemu zweryfikować fakty. Żałował, że znów musiał zostać sam, ale miał teraz przynajmniej czas tylko dla siebie i mógł obejść się bez wiecznie śledzących go oczu. Mógł poruszać się po domu i okolicach, chociaż brakowało mu rozmów. Schodząc po schodach do kuchni, usłyszał głośne pukanie do drzwi. Sprawdził godzinę na zegarku i stwierdził z niedowierzaniem, że było nieco przed północą. Ile czasu spędził na rozmyślaniu o kłamstwach Sebastiana? Kolejne szybkie uderzenia w główne drzwi... John z ciekawości przeszedł przez hol i stanął tuż przed nimi.

\- Seb? To ty? - zapytał, lecz przez chwilę nikt mu nie odpowiadał.

\- Nie, to ja, Cedric. John, wpuść mnie.

Nie wiedzieć czemu, ale John niemal natychmiast odblokował zamek i pociągnął za klamkę. Jego oczom ukazała się czarna postać, oświetlona przez jaśniejący na niebie księżyc. Obaj milczeli kilka chwil, zanim minął pierwszy szok. John odsunął się i wpuścił mężczyznę do środka, zamykając za nim drzwi. Sam nie był pewny, dlaczego tak po prostu dał mu wejść i dlaczego ucieszył się z jego obecności. Tak. Obecność Cedrica sprawiła, że serce Johna przyśpieszyło, a na jego ustach pojawił się nikły i niemal niewidoczny uśmiech. Stojąc na holu, mężczyzna odwinął chustę, zasłaniającą jego twarz. Przez chwilę sprawiał wrażenie, że rzuci się na blondyna, jednak wygrał walkę z samym sobą i wypuścił drżące powietrze.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz? - zapytał John, kiedy otrząsnął się nieco po niespodziewanej wizycie.

\- Obserwowałem twój dom i zobaczyłem, że Moran wyjechał. Myślałem, że znów zostawi ci jakichś ochroniarzy, ale jednak jesteś sam. Nie mogłem zmarnować takiej okazji - powiedział, nie starając się nawet ukryć zadowolenia.

\- Oszalałeś? A co jeżeli któryś z nich obserwuje nasz dom?

\- Nie... to my mamy kontrolę nad miastem i jestem pewny, że nie ma tu nikogo z jego ludzi.

John zamilkł i przez chwilę patrzył na Cedrica podejrzliwym wzrokiem.

\- A może to o tobie mówił?

\- Moran? O mnie? Ale że niby co? - zapytał wyższy mężczyzna z widocznym zaskoczeniem na twarzy. Czekał na odpowiedź Johna, ale ten był zbyt zamyślony i nie wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar odpowiadać na jego pytania. Cedric dał za wygraną. Najważniejsze dla niego było to, że stał obok Johna i rozmawiał tak zwyczajnie. Nie miał czasu zajmować się Moranem, skoro nawet nie było go w pobliżu.

\- Mogę zostać? - zapytał Cedric, wpatrując się w baczne spojrzenie Johna, który zmierzył go wzrokiem. Wciąż nie ufał mu na tyle, żeby czuć się przy nim swobodnie, ale jednak nie wyganiał go z domu i nie było sygnału, że opowiedział o ich spotkaniu Moranowi.

\- W porządku. Możesz zostać, skoro nie ma Sebastiana. Ale... - zaczął John i zmarszczył wymownie brwi.

\- ... wykąp się. Przykro mi to mówić, ale śmierdzisz - powiedział, wywołując śmiech drugiego mężczyzny. Ten dźwięk sprawił, że zadrżał. Uświadomił sobie bowiem, że już go słyszał, że nie był mu obcy, a co więcej, że kiedyś kochał ten dźwięk. Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od tych pięknych oczu i uśmiechu, schowanego za bujną brodą. Przez chwilę mężczyźni patrzyli na siebie, aż w końcu John pokierował Cedrica schodami w górę do sypialni.

\- Tam jest łazienka - powiedział, wskazując palcem na drzwi. Oczywiście miał świadomość, że Cedric znał rozkład ich domu. Patrzył na drugiego mężczyznę, który zatrzymał się w połowie drogi i odwrócił w jego stronę. Przez chwilę stał bez słowa, aż w końcu z głębokim i nieco drżącym oddechem odpiął pas, zdjął buty i zaczął zdejmować ubranie. Dopiero w tamtym momencie John zorientował się, że cały czas nie spuścił z niego wzroku i przez to mężczyzna czuł się zawstydzony. Szybko opuścił oczy i odchrząknął w nerwowy sposób, zaciskając przy tym palce.

\- Zrobię ci herbaty i mogę też wyprać niektóre twoje rzeczy, jeżeli chcesz. Mamy pralkę razem z suszarką, więc nie powinno to trwać długo.

\- John... - zaczął Cedric, przez co blondyn znów spojrzał w jego stronę.

\- ... kocham cię.

\- Co? Czemu tak nagle?

\- Po prostu chciałem, żebyś wiedział. - Cedric wrócił do zdejmowania rzeczy. Powoli i dokładnie odkładał je na ziemię, raz na jakiś czas, patrząc na Johna, który starał się nie zwracać na niego uwagi. Było widać, że również czuł się niekomfortowo, ale z niezrozumiałych przyczyn nie wyszedł z pokoju. Czekał tak długo, aż nagi mężczyzna wszedł do łazienki. Usłyszał odgłos puszczanej wody i dał sobie kilka sekund, zanim podszedł do leżących na ziemi rzeczy. Patrzył na nie, lecz bał się po nie schylić. Co się stanie, jeżeli znajdzie coś, czego wolałby nie widzieć? Ale przecież Cedric tak po prostu zostawił tu swoje rzeczy, dając nieme pozwolenie na przetrząśnięcie każdej kieszeni. Wydawało się, że nie miał nic do ukrycia, dlatego John ukląkł nad jego ubraniami i wolnym ruchem wyciągał to, co przykuło jego uwagę.

Stary turban, który służył do owijania głowy, wytarte buty z zużytymi sznurówkami, białe szerokie spodnie, długa tunika sięgająca niemal do kolan, kamizelka i kilka szmat. Poza tym mała luneta, zegarek, kompas, długi nóż, do tego kilka przedmiotów, których John nigdy nie widział. Największą uwagę przykuły zniszczone, popękane okulary, których szkła niemal całkowicie zmatowiały. John po raz kolejny tej nocy poczuł, że jego serce przyśpieszyło, jakby chciało mu coś przekazać. Obracał w dłoniach stare okulary i zastanawiał się, dlaczego ich widok tak bardzo na niego działał. Dlaczego czuł nieodparte wrażenie, że miał je już kiedyś w rękach i że znaczyły one bardzo dużo? Emocje i niezrozumiałe uczucia przerastały go, dlatego odłożył wszystko na łóżko, a ubrania zaniósł na parter do pralni. Wrzucał je po kolei do bębna, kiedy nagle poczuł coś w ukrytej kieszeni kamizelki. Sięgnął w jej stronę i wyciągnął małą zawiniętą kartkę. Była pożółkła, bardzo krucha i poplamiona. Kiedy John ją rozwinął, trudno mu było przeczytać tekst, napisany co prawda po angielsku, ale wyblakłym już atramentem. Wiedział, że nie powinien tego robić, że nie powinien tego czytać, ale ciekawość wzięła nad nim górę. Przeczytał pierwsze zdanie i z szalejącym sercem szybko odłożył list na pralkę. Zdał sobie sprawę, że znał charakter pisma i słowa tego listu. To on był jego autorem i nie było innej możliwości. Znał Cedrica i nie mógł już dłużej wątpić w jego szczerość. Wrzucił rzeczy do pralki i nawet nie interesując się resztą, popędził do sypialni.

Odgłos wody ustał, a myśli Johna zaczynały szaleć w jego głowie. Chodził nerwowo po pokoju, kompletnie tego nie kontrolując. Co chwila spoglądał w stronę drzwi od łazienki i zastanawiał się, czy aby na pewno chce stanąć twarzą w twarz z Cedriciem. Nie miał jednak wyjścia, kiedy usłyszał ciche skrzypnięcie, a w przejściu pojawił się drugi mężczyzna. Ale... on zupełnie nie przypominał tego, który wszedł tam kilkanaście minut wcześniej.

John stanął w miejscu, a jego serce i pozostałe funkcje życiowe zamarły. Patrzył na wysokiego, umięśnionego człowieka, okapującego wodą, z pięknymi brązowymi włosami i przewieszonym przez biodra ręcznikiem. Jego oczy wpatrywały się w zszokowanego Johna. Blondyn widział, jak na policzkach mężczyzny zaczynały tworzyć się rumieńce, a jego oddech przyśpieszył.

\- Chciałem, żebyś zobaczył całego mnie, dlatego się ogoliłem. Nie wiem, jak wytłumaczę to moim współbraciom, ale coś... - został uciszony przez widok zbliżającego się Johna. Blondyn zatrzymał się tuż przed nim, prawie ocierając się o jego ciało. Czuł jego oddech na swojej piersi i palce na dolnej wardze. John delikatnie badał go, jakby chcąc się w ten sposób upewnić, albo przypomnieć sobie to, co ich wcześniej łączyło. Opuszkami palców przejeżdżał po twarzy Cedrica, jego ustach i wrażliwej brodzie, która po raz pierwszy od wielu lat oddychała świeżym powietrzem. Już od dawna marzył, by zgolić brodę, ale największą przyjemność sprawiał mu dotyk ukochanego, który z taką dokładnością i delikatnością pieścił jego skórę. Cedric drżał pod jego dotykiem, wypuszczał niespokojnie powietrze i pragnął wtulić się w objęcia Johna. Jego serce przestało bić, kiedy nagle John otoczył jego szyję rękami, pociągnął w dół i pocałował z całą zaborczością i tęsknotą, jaka uzbierała się w nim podczas tych wszystkich lat rozłąki.

 

 


End file.
